Leroy and Demon II: Life After
by Stitchfreak626
Summary: Leroy was a dangerous experiment but Demon changed all that. He has learned what good and evil is and what love is too. His old mission was: Kill Stitch,now: Learn how to be a good father. Leroy and Demon start a new life after all their problems. R&R!
1. Leroy's Family

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter One**

**Well, I was aiming for this story next. This is the sequel to the first one so this means it takes place after the whole Leroy incident #2! Let's get on with this:**

**Leroy's POV…**

I woke up due to the sun's rays that broke through the clearness of the window. My eyes were blinded as soon as I opened them. I hate the sun. It blinded. Anyways, I am Leroy experiment, 628? No, I've heard there was already one made, but I'll just refer myself as Leroy. No number. A lot has happened in my life, and I do mean a lot. I turned around my bed, not a cell bed as you would expect, a regular bed. I'm free from custody. Me and my 5,998, one had died, other clones are free from the law.

They are helping around the earth now as builders and other team work stuff. I myself live a life away from them though I see them once in a while. I'm not explaining myself much. You see, just last year there was a war. Between the Leroys and the experiments, again, but the experiments won and we lost. Of course I myself was on a mission. In search of killing Stitch for revenge. I did not complete my mission. Someone prevented me from doing it and it was a special experiment. 589 A.K.A. Demon and she is the one who changed me entirely. I learned the difference between good and evil I learned what love was.

It was an amazing change for me, but that didn't stop my clones from coming. Lareina, my female clone (long story) led my brothers into battle but eventually failed in their attack, for the Chansey experiments helped the 627 experiments in the field. That was when Demon was almost taken away by death itself but my love for her revived her. Well, Chansey healed her wounds and my love revived her. That's what has happened so far. I'm living my life with my bujee boo Demon. Who happens to be next to me. She sleeps very cutely I must admit.

**Normal POV**

The red Angel-like female stirred around the blankets and Leroy avoided to wake her up. It had been a long night for them especially Demon. It was only 8:09 in the morning and Leroy didn't have to work today. Leroy worked as a security guard at Richter's bar (long story make it short: they didn't need him as a milk shaker anymore) with Waffles and Vittles. The sun soon glared deeper into the window and hit Demon's eyes. Demon moaned and shook her head before waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the face of her beloved mate. She smiled sweetly and said with a yawn:

"Good morning honey." Leroy yawned and kissed her cheek in return. They snuggled close as they embraced into a hug.

Leroy rubbed his hand up and down Demon's back; while she rubbed her face onto his furry chest. The two were in love, the two were inseparable, and they loved each other with a love that burned intensely. Leroy and Demon suddenly purred in delight as they felt each other's warm touch. Suddenly, mewling sounds started to echo around the room. Demon let go of Leroy and gave him a smile.

"_They're _hungry" she said turning around. She uncovered whatever was making the mewling sounds. Under the sheets were three things that appeared to be red fur balls. They were moving and mewling, squealing, and crying. They were infant experiments. Leroy and Demon were parents of 4 children who were proof of their love and responsibility.

Demon looked back at Leroy who was smiling happily to know he was now a father. He promised to take care of them and Demon, no matter what the cost was. Demon soon gasped as she counted the red infants.

"Where's Damali?! We're missing one!" Demon yowled as she frantically searched under the sheets for their missing child. Leroy looked around as well and soon gave a chuckle. Demon shot him a glare.

"What is so funny?!" she demanded as she looked under the bed. Leroy shushed her and brought her attention to his right side. Demon looked over to his other side and gave a sigh of relief and smiled. Next to Leroy was their daughter Damali, and she was curled up under her father's arm. The strange thing about Damali was that she was not red like her brothers, but pink and purple instead.

Kieran the oldest son was a split image of his father. Except he had orange around his eyes, chin, and belly. He was a bit bigger than his other siblings though. Next was Devin who also looked like his father. Though the only difference was that he too was a different color around his eyes, chin, and belly: yellow. He also had little horns at the tips of his antennas like his mother. Keahi was the runt of the litter, but not that last. He was awfully small and Demon thought she would lose him, but thankfully he pulled through. This child has the same appearance like his older brother Kieran, but his tail was more of a puffy, red, yellow, and orange rabbit-like tail. Almost looked like fire, thus giving him the name Keahi meaning _"fire_._" _Damali was different from them and was the last child. She looked like her mother only pink outside and purple around. She had no horns at the end of her antennas unlike her mother.

The three male infants were mewling as they demanded being fed. Demon carefully grabbed Devin who was making the most fuss. In an instant he seized into silence as he tasted the rich taste of milk directly from mom. Leroy tilted his head as Damali mewled softly and raised her tiny paws up. He carefully placed her onto his chest where she rubbed her little head on. He gently rubbed her tiny back with his finger. She and the other 2, except Keahi, were as small as kittens. Keahi was smaller. One by one the mewling ended and the infants were back to sleep.

Damali rested upon her father's warm body and sucked her thumb. Leroy and Demon awed at the sight of this. They were proud parents and a happy family. This was just the beginning of their new life. The life _after _all the troubles passed.

_Or so they thought._

**First chapter complete. Review or flame. **


	2. A Loveable Ohana

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Two**

**This is chapter two! And now ya know Leroy is a daddy! YAY! Read and review:**

The sun rose higher into the sky as the family below was sleeping soundly. The sun shone onto the beautiful beach house. It was like a nice ranch house, one floor, plenty of room, and what was even better was that they had their own part of the beach to themselves since it was their home. The roof of the house was a lovely shade of dark blue tiles and the house itself was white. Two windows were visible at the front that showed the location of the kitchen and living room. In that back there were three windows which represented the sleeping quarters. Last but no least, the bathroom, was located to the right side of the house.

Leroy and Demon were grateful to Waffles for showing them this house. It was he who showed them a place to stay. Leroy always said 'thank you' again and again every time he saw him. It annoyed Waffles for he heard it more than one-hundred times already. The sandy beach was theirs, but beyond the entrance cove it was for everyone. They didn't mind it at all, they invited friends over to the beach and they didn't mind it at all. The turquoise colored waves attacked the sand making white foam and hurried back into the ocean to attack again in a second. The wind blew silently at the palm trees around. It was a quiet, peaceful place. Which was perfect.

Leroy had shut the sun blinds so that the dreaded sun wouldn't bother them. To his dismay the sun was sneaking through he edge of the blinds and he turned over. He heard a squeak and remembered his daughter was under him! He up and saw his little pink angel lifting her head up slowly. Her eye color was a mystery since she and her brothers have not opened their tiny eyes yet. Damali merely mewled and searched the bed with her paws and wiggled like a worm. Leroy chuckled seeing her curl up into a ball as if she were saying _"he's gone. More room for me." _She was on her back with her front side facing him.

The red male placed his finger onto her belly and she took it with her tiny fingers as if feeling. He smiled as he felt her tiny warm breath blowing on his finger tip. Damali sniffed it and then proceeded to suck it. Leroy widened his eyes and held her with his hands. Her eyes were still shut and she squirmed in his grasp. He gently placed her fragile body back onto his chest, but to make such a beautiful situation go down, Damali was digging her little fingers onto his furry chest. At first he thought she was only feeling until he felt drool and it gave him one idea, she was hungry.

"Demon…oh honey. Bujee boo?" Leroy shook Demon a little until she turned to face him with tired eyes. He showed her what Damali was doing. She was suckling but then squealed when she figured out this was not mommy, it was daddy. Demon giggled softly and grabbed Damali gently. Soon Damali knew she was in mommy's arms for she smelt the scent of milk.

"How can they tell the difference?" Leroy asked his mate. Demon looked at him and smiled.

"Smell, feel, but especially by scent. Right now they won't open their eyes for a while but it'll take a week for them to adjust to the surroundings. Their eyesight is blurry currently or so I've heard. We'll have to wait" Demon said rubbing her nose on the suckling baby.

…

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Leroy asked Demon. Demon moaned and shook her head once more. The two woke up at one o'clock in the afternoon Leroy awoke with a hunger. He made his way into the kitchen which was the right size with your ordinary accessories like stove, cabinets, drawers, fridge, sink, counter, and the table for 4 (that will be changed when the kids get older) with a fan lamp over it. Leroy searched the inside of the fridge and wondered what to have.

Ham and cheese? Yogurt? Chocolate cake? There was plenty to much on this afternoon. Something perked his interest. Something red, with small tiny seeds, leaves at the top, and sweet smelling: a strawberry. Like every other experiment, Leroy loved his own favorite food and he loved strawberries. Just like Stitch liked coconut cake and Angel loved pie. Demon loved pineapple. Though Leroy only ate it fresh, for if it was contaminated with sugar or frosting or anything to make his inner self shoot up it would be _fatal_.

He gets crazy with sugar mixed with the goodness of strawberry. Leroy took out the container with them and sniffed it's freshness into his nostrils. Without hesitation he threw the small fruits into his mouth. The sweet taste was so good and his stomach grumbled louder. He searched again into the fridge. Nothing caught his attention. He checked the cabinets and smiled seeing oatmeal and guess what flavor it was? Strawberry! After Leroy had finished his lunch he decided to bring some fruit loops for Demon. She was sleeping with their children cuddled up together. They were so cute.

Suddenly, he couldn't believe how much he had to go through to have his life like this. Truly, all his past hardships brought him a new life he was beginning. A family, but how to take care of 4 little children of his? Right now they were young and small but when they grow older he'll have to know how to stay in contact since he had to work the night shift. He was devoted to his family, and he'll have to think how he's going to bond if he's out from sunset to sunrise.

He shook Demon who groaned and turned to him. She saw the bowl of fruit loops and smiled.

"Thanks honey"

"You're welcome" he said and she took it. He sat next to her and she began to put it into her mouth. Some milk slipped from her mouth and she wiped it off. She glanced at Leroy and back at the food. Once she swallowed it she gave a sigh. This distracted him from his thoughts.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. He tilted his head in confusion. "You go to work at night…and see them only in the day. How is this going to work?" Leroy tilted his head and thought for a moment. Several thoughts entered his head and finally he snapped his fingers.

"Well, this is the good news. In the winter nobody comes so that's one good thing I learned. And Richter closes the bar during holidays and I also have my hour break. I can pass by for a moment and go back" Leroy said. Demon sighed as if not satisfied.

"True but- well…," she paused to think, "humans do stuff like this too right? And the kids end up happy so…it's not a problem." Leroy smiled and hugged her. She purred in delight and rubbed her head under his chin.

"I'm so lucky to have met such a beautiful, caring female like you" he purred and she smiled wider.

"Well, I'm so lucky to have met a handsome male like you" she said scratching his chin.

"Is that all?" he asked. She giggled.

"Maybe"

"Hey I called you beautiful and caring!" he shouted and she shushed him.

"Keep it down!" she whispered and he covered his mouth with his paw, "I love you. You're funny, sweet, strong (she feels his arm) and so…_hot._" He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too my love!" he said and she nodded. Soon she felt the kids mewling and squirming.

"Look! They're playing" Leroy said seeing Devin go on top of Keahi making him squeak. Damali was biting (she has no teeth) on the pillow and kept squealing. Kieran just sat there and wrinkled his nose. The parents kept their eyes on him and it looked like he was struggling to open his eyes.

"Come on Kieran! You can do it" Demon encouraged her son. The dark red infant shook his head and you could see a line of black appearing. There was a silence till the 2 pair of black eyes from the parents met the shining black eyes of their first child. Kieran looked confusingly around and whimpered. Demon moved her finger in front of him and he grabbed it.

"They can see! Guess they're not like human babies" Demon said seeing him bite her finger with his teeth-less mouth. Leroy awed as Kieran let go and rolled on his belly and wagged his tail stub.

"That's my baby, so cute, plump, and strong oh yeah he is!" Demon cooed tickling his tummy. Kieran gave a squeak and bumped into his brothers. Devin shot his eyes open as if alert and gave a low sound. They guessed it was an intent to do a growl. Damali was squealing loudly and made her parents laugh when the tip of the pillow fell onto her. She whimpered and squirmed out from under and _crawled _to the safety of her mother's body. Damali's eyes were staring around the room, awed by the discovery of the new world. Keahi was still not moving much but he was mewling loudly. Demon bent down to lick him and the infant mewled softly until he lifted his head up at her. Leroy gave a chuckle when Keahi gave a little burp onto his mother. Demon sighed.

"Guess you _are _their father Leroy. They got your habits" Demon said playfully. Leroy kissed her cheek and made a cute face. She smirked and then pinched his cheek, "But I love them all." Leroy observed how Devin seemed to be _wrestling _with his older and bigger sized brother. They were squealing and rolling around the place with their fur poofed up.

"Can't wait till they're older" Leroy said and Demon nodded in agreement.

"I can already tell you'll be the best father in the universe" Demon said kissing him on the lips. They broke the kiss and Demon crawled out of bed.

"Think you'll be ok for a walk?" Leroy asked. Demon stretched her arms and legs, her belly was still getting back to size.

"I feel a little full but I'll be ok. They were just born last night" Demon yawned and fell back onto bed. Leroy chuckled and took out a post-it note.

"Kieran at 10:31pm, Devin 11:28, Keahi 11:45, and Damali 12:06" Leroy read the note. Demon raised her eyebrow.

"So you were keeping count? How interesting" Demon said.

"Hey it entertained me and distracted me from hearing your loud screams" Leroy said and Demon gasped.

"Now Leroy you know it was worth it" Demon said. He sighed and hugged her.

"I know…I was there" Leroy said kissing her cheek again.

"For like 30 minutes until you heard that Kieran was out. He…(clears throat) was the first one and he really-" Demon said.

"Too much info" Leroy interrupted and started to put his head onto her lap. She rubbed his head.

"Though those 9 months were worthwhile. The pain is only a memory…now we have 4 beautiful children who 3 of them look like their father. Handsome males too" Demon said. Leroy looked up at her and smiled.

"While the little girl I was hoping for looks just as beautiful as her mother" Leroy said happily. Demon smiled. She scratched his belly and made him purr.

"Usually males want a boy, you wanted a girl. And I wanted a boy but look at that, we have them both. 3 boys and a little girl" she said. He purred happily and then felt tiny paws on his ears. The 4 infants were sniffing their father and squealed. The 3 males headed for their mother but Damali stayed and crawled up to his face. Her body covered his entire face.

"You're cutting my breathing sweet heart" he purred. Damali made no sound and made herself comfortable on his nose bridge. Leroy grabbed her softly and placed her onto his belly where she looked up at her mother. Demon smiled and Damali made a weird sound. Like a bark but more soft and cute. Kieran, Devin, and Keahi repeated the same sound as if having a discussion.

"They're fighting…maybe they're talking about us" Leroy said playfully and made the same bark only louder. The kids started to squeal and bark cutely.

**Ok I'm just getting you used to the kids presence but next chapter we move on to something else. Alright? Review or flame!**


	3. Night at work

**Are we there yet?**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Three**

**Night at Work**

After a few hours of bonding and discovery Leroy had to go to work. He kissed his family goodbye and rushed off to Richter's bar. He headed uptown and meet up with Waffles and Vittles. The two large males greeted him with a smile. Waffles was large and muscular with yellow fur and a bit of chocolate-brown spots on his back and one big one on his eye. His green eyes stared down at the puny experiment with happiness. Vittles looked like Stitch and a snake mixed together. His purple scales shined by the moon light. He had a long scorpion-like tail and red snake eyes. He greeted Leroy with a low hiss, it was his way of saying hello.

"Demon delivered yesterday night" Leroy said and the two males smiled. Both of them were great friends with Demon. They were like her brothers which would make them Leroy's _brothers-in-law_, but they were just friends.

"That's great news man. Auntie Flo told me. I was overjoyed. Four little babes right?" Waffles husky voice asked.

"Yeah. Kieran, Devin, Keahi, and Damali" Leroy said. Vittles gave a happy roar.

"3 males huh? Lucky you. Mostly, females come these times" Waffles growled in a friendly way, "not that it's a problem but hey ever got the idea if they could take over?" Vittles and Leroy laughed.

"Wafflessss you get crazier everyday" Vittles hissed. Waffles merely shrugged and finally found themselves at the gate of the bar. Richter was there with a friendly face.

"So how'd it go Leroy?" Richter asked.

"Very well, thanks boss" Leroy said respectfully.

"I told you once boy call me Richter. Boss is so…formal and we all friends here. We call each other by our names" the purple earthquake maker said, "experiments are in there. Look like the 700s, better watch for them. They just as bad as the 800s of yesterday."

"You got it Ricky!" Waffles said going inside and came back with some soda. He threw them at his friends and sat down to chat for a while.

"Lotta rumorssss going on" Vittles hissed opening his can with his fangs and drank from the holes. Leroy drew his attention to him. Waffles was picking his ear and they stared at him blankly.

"Sorry…I couldn't hear" he said with a chuckle and listened to Vittles.

"Gangs popping up everywhere. Almost. We got Silver Eye's kid-"

"Who's Silver Eye?" Leroy asked. Vittles and Waffles stared at each other and back at him.

"Only the worst male in the history of genetic creations. They say he's a 800 with a great reputation. Evil, dark, and unfaithful to his girls. He's got 2 of 'em. His son is just as nasty looking as he is but he ain't no harm. Or so they say. Brad, his name, was seen here the other time. Don't know why but he's out for some fun like his father. He's got some followers with the names of Bloodfang, Spike, Gordon, and Fangs," Vittles explained throwing the empty soda can away. "All I can say is…ya gotta be careful." Waffles gave a loud burp. It echoed but then Vittles went next who made another, louder burp. Next it was Leroy's turn. He was confident and gave one big burp. It echoed around the area and birds took off into the orange horizon. Vittles and Waffles laughed hard. Leroy gave a giant grin.

It was a calm night. No trouble was caused by the experiments, yet. Suddenly, a purple flash of fur was thrown from behind (Richter threw him out). Vittles hissed when the person hit him and he threw it onto the floor. It was a purple, bear-like creature with wings and it looked drunk.

"Oh no not you!" Waffles growled grabbing the male by the spike collar on his neck. The bear started laughing uncontrollably. This experiment was number 709 also known as Topher and he was no good news for everyone. He was known to eat a lot of food but when it came to drinking he drank a lot. Vittles hissed at the bear's face and Topher merely gave a hiccup.

The other night Topher was the one who started the riot at the bar. He was so drunk he punched another male on purpose. Then the male hit another until the chain broke and everyone was fighting. Waffles and Vittles had to fight in the riot along with Richter and some other guards in the back. They really didn't appreciate him being there again, so he probably snuck from another way in. Waffles threw Topher back onto the floor where he gave a bunch of babble at them.

"I see London (hiccup) I see France (hiccup), I see these guys wetting their underpants'!" Topher gave one last hiccup until he passed out. Leroy growled and grabbed the large bear by his collar.

"Where do we put him?" he asked. Waffles scratched his brown nose and looked back at the knocked out Topher.

"I'll get Phoenix to drop him off his place. PHOENIX!" Waffles yelled. From the darkness of the sky and the bright neon lights you could make out a figure heading for them. It was a fire colored Stitch-like male, otherwise known as Phoenix number 716. He was a beautifully colored male with black paws and the fur on his head was brushed back and was the color of red, yellow, and orange.

"What's up Waffles?" his rough voice said. Waffles threw Topher at Phoenix, who caught him, and that was all Phoenix needed to know.

"I'll take him to the alley. That's where I see him all the time" Phoenix said walking down the path. Waffles stopped him and called for the other guard, Pounder. He was a Derrick-like experiment but without the construction hat and vest. He was brown and had two small antennas, but he was also as big as Waffles was.

"Take Pounder with you in case the dope comes back to life" Waffles said. Phoenix nodded and off they were. Vittles looked at Leroy who was staring at the two experiments leave. Leroy looked back at the bar and heard lots of commotion.

"Buddy you ok?" Vittles asked. Leroy looked back up at the experiment. He nodded and checked around.

"You think someone should guard the back?" Leroy asked searching the back where utter darkness roamed. Vittles checked and nodded. Waffles was too busy looking inside the bar to see what was going on. Leroy looked back at Vittles and without another word he vanished into the darkness.

**Leroy's POV**

It was dark but my eyes were glowing their unusual yellow. I could see through the murkiness of the light-less night. Phoenix could control fire so he could make light but back here it was like…pitch black. The sky was cloudy and there was no moon. The chilly air blew at my face and I was alone. I could make out the neon lights at the front and my pals chatting upfront. I guess it was just me and my inner thoughts. Well, you know as much as I do that I have voices in my head.

I was still guarding the back and startled myself when the wind rustled the branches of the trees. I guess I was so tense and worried about getting back home. I wanted to see my kids again. But I know I'll see them later. When the sky gets light again. Around 5:55am I leave because that's when the sun rises. Twenty-two dollars an hour is our paycheck. Pretty sweet eh? I mean we risk our lives to keep this place quiet. I laid back on the side of the building keeping my attention around the area.

I was very vigil and I guess that's good, right? I'll be good at giving attention to the kids and protecting them. (sigh) The privileges of being a father. Never thought about before, but now…I'm living a new life. I checked my watch, 8:39. 9 more hours to go. I felt tired all of a sudden. But I slept all day. How could I be tired at a moment like this? Maybe the darkness made me drowsy a bit. I wanted to get more soda but I stayed my ground in case any one was trying to sneak in. My eyes were closing slowly and slower every second. Slapping myself didn't work and I tried to keep them open. My senses were fading away as I slowly closed my eyes. Suddenly, my ears caught the sound of rustling in the bushes.

I instantly woke up and growled. This was not the wind. It was something else for there was no breeze. In the bushes there were whispers and chuckling. Sounded like 4 or more experiments were hiding in there. My instincts told me to get ready for any attack.

"Sleeping on the job ain't no good you know" a husky male voice growled. My ears went to my left direction and a silhouette was approaching me. I saw more shadows lurking towards my location and I growled baring my teeth.

I heard a click and before I knew I was held by a strong arm and a knife was at my neck. Cold breath went down my spine and I couldn't say anything out of fear. Chuckles and sneering echoed around me.

"Listen I won't slice ya neck off unless you tell me where the money is" the same voice growled into my ear. The knife's cold blade was touching my skin. I held my tongue until I could shake the guy off.

"You ain't talking? Talk or it's your head" the male voice hissed.

"He ain't talking boss-"

"Shut up Gordon! I didn't ask you" the person growled. _Gordon?! _It hit me like a thousand bricks onto my head. The first thought that came into my head was that I was being jumped by a gang and not just any gang. The leader was _Brad_, I've never heard of the guy till Vittles told that explanation. I knew I was in trouble now. I felt the blade cut my fur but not my neck, it was a threat for me to talk.

"I-it's…," my throat choked on the words, "I don't know." Growling was heard deep within my attacker's throat.

"You'll regret saying that punk!" he growled I felt the blade about to slice my neck till I heard growling from Waffles and hissing from Vittles. My attacker removed his weapon and arm away from me, dropping me onto the ground. Phoenix and Pounder soon came into the scene, growling madly. Phoenix let out a bright light from his eyes and paws, scaring the darkness away. In front of me was just a teenager experiment. Not so tall but looked great in strength. His long black tail twitched menacingly. His silver eyes glowed from the bright yellow light.

"Brad" I heard Vittles hiss. The kid was wearing a black shirt with some rips on it and some jeans with chains hanging from them. Behind me were 4 other males growling and spitting. I guessed the large griffin (dog-like head) with bat wings was Bloodfang since his two fangs were large and their tips were red. Fangs the bat Stitch-like thing. Spike the armadillo with spikes. And Gordon the big crocodile with large spikes on his head down to his tail tip.

"I hate to scatted dirt over this nice clean floor. I suggest ya beat it!" Waffles soon growled. Brad hissed and showed no sign of (he looks like Silver Eye only younger and has both eyes silver. He has no damage to his ears and face) fear, the kid had guts.

He extended his claws out and curved his tail tip, it looked like a claw. Muscles tensed, hostility in the air, I felt it all. Before I knew this Brad kid slammed his tail onto the ground and Bloodfang lunged forward, pinning Vittles to the ground. Waffles growled and lunged for Brad but Fangs pushed him aside and bit his arm. Yowls of agony and battle roars echoed around. Spike curled into a ball and rolled forward. Phoenix threw a fire blast at him but he kept coming. Pounder used his metal tail as a bat and hit him hard enough to send him back where he came from. Gordon jumped onto Pounder and both rolled around trying to beat each other.

They were matched it just left me and this gangster-wanna-be. I lunged forward and extended my claws while he was turned. Suddenly, Brad's tail curled around my neck and slammed me to the ground. He was choking me! He tightened his grip and I gasped for breath.

"Die you son of a bitch" he growled at my face. I felt the ground with my paw and I felt his dropped blade. He was still staring at my face. I knew this was my chance to attack! I grabbed the edge of the blade and stabbed him in the stomach. A loud yowl echoed throughout the forest and his grip loosened, setting me free. I could see him coughing up blood and rolling on the floor. Bloodfang and the rest stopped what they were doing and ran to their leader.

"You gonna regret this punk! If he dies, we'll rip your heart out! If it's the last thing we do!" Bloodfang roared and flew high into the sky with Brad. Fang grabbed the curled, spike-less Spike and flew off. Gordon took off with his unleashed bat wings and the thugs disappeared into the dark sky.

It was over. For now. What was I thinking? It was for self defense! He was killing me! Vittles and the rest got up from the floor and circled around me.

"You alright buddy?" Waffles asked putting his paw on my shoulder. He suddenly took his paw off me and gasped.

"You're bleeding!" Phoenix snapped pointing to my neck. I didn't feel anything until I touched my neck. I was bleeding. But not severely.

"You should get that checked-"

"No guys it's no problem. It's just like a paper cut" I said trying not to worry them. I felt fine. At least I was alive and alright. Nothing severe. We soon saw a flashlight heading for us. It was Richter.

"What happened? I heard a bunch of commotion! Scared the heck out of the experiments in there, especially me" Richter said fatherly. All of us went quiet and he saw my neck.

"Boy you cut! Better get you-"

"No I'm fine…I can go on"

"No you get your hide inside and I'll see what I can do to stop the bleeding" Richter said grabbing my arm. I followed him. He stopped midway and turned to the other guys.

"Watch each others back boys. They _might _come back" Richter warned. They simply nodded and went back to their regular positions.

**Leroy's life was almost taken away! The life of problems isn't over, for he might have gotten himself into another one. Review! **


	4. Death

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Four**

**Unexpected Death**

**An innocent person dies. Read to find out who!**

**Leroy's POV**

I followed Richter inside. There wasn't much going on in there. Very unusual. I noticed a bunch of experiments staring at me as if I had a third eye or something. I was covering my cut with my paw, but that wasn't stopping the blood to flow more. Some pink blood was flowing down my neck and already staining my shirt. Yeah I was wearing a brown shirt and some jeans. I just like wearing clothes it's fun. Maybe when Damali is older me and her can play dress up. Of course I'll wear guy clothes. What do you take me for? Me and Richter were already in the back and he was unlocking a door with the words "Private" on it. He bent over his desk and took out some bandages. He gave me some and I went to the bathroom to wash up.

While I was in the bathroom, washing up, I felt tense all of a sudden. I felt as if something bad was going to happen like if someone was going to die. Maybe after what I been through really got to my head. I just had to relax. I threw some water at my face to calm myself. The water was cold and refreshing. It dripped down my face and drop by drop they splashed onto the smooth, tiled floor. I stared at my reflection. My fur all wet and soggy. My paws were gripping on the side of the sink. Tension controlled my body again. I felt numb. I don't know why but I felt fear and confused. The light started to flicker. Unusual of it. First it started to flick slowly and then faster. I looked back at the mirror.

The light flicked once more and an experiment appeared between flickers. My eyes grew bigger out of surprise and I slowly turned around to where the light switch was. No one was there. I looked back at the mirror and there _she _was. It was a female experiment pure black wearing a black cloak. Her yellow bewitching eyes were focused on me. She was grinning from ear to ear. I could hear faint chuckling and she said something faintly but I couldn't hear it. Then the lights stopped flicking and she disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" I said to myself. Surely, I must have been more shocked then I really was. I was delirious. Maybe my draining of blood affected my head. Yes, that was it. I was just shocked and drained of blood, I thought as I put the bandages onto my cut. I was calmly putting my bandage until Richter bust the door open panting.

"Vittles is dead!" he shouted. My premonition had come true.

…

I ran outside and saw an ambulance, of course the experiments who were once inside had disappeared. Two male experiments were putting a sheet covered table with a body into the back. I saw a purple arm hanging from it. Vittles. I saw Waffles roaring in agony and tears flowing down his face. I had never seen him cry. Phoenix and Pounder were trying to explain the situation to a female police.

"It happened all of a sudden," Pounder explained, "no gun shot or anything of the sort appeared. It just happened." The blue and black female wrote it down in her pad.

"This is very unusual. This is the 2nd one this week" the officer said. Phoenix and Pounder looked at each other and back at her, "the first one was just a little girl. None of us know her though, but it is strange." The female closed her pad and past by me.

"Did _you _see anything?" she asked me. By the way she said _you _I wasn't sure what to say. It sounded as if she was blaming me.

"No…I was inside" I explained. She eyed me carefully and then left into her car. The ambulance left with Vittles inside. I watched it disappear farther and farther till there was nothing.

"Calm down Waffles!" Richter growled as the massive male growled and pounded the ground with strength powered by anger and misery. Phoenix and Pounder seized him by grabbing his paws and pinning him to the ground. Waffles sniffled and silently muttered,

"who did this to you _brother_?"

"It's been a long night," I heard Richter say, "I think we should all go home."

…

I offered Waffles to come home with me. He was hurt badly. He and Vittles had been friends since they were created. They treated each other like brothers, like family. Waffles had always supported and been there for him. Now it was only a memory. He said nothing all the way. I decided to say something as I opened the door.

"Demon's going to be happy to see you" I said. He said nothing. His eyes were stained red. I walked into the dark home and turned on the lights. Waffles slowly walked in behind me and I told him to sit on the couch while I woke Demon up.

Of course she was up. It wasn't normal for me to come home from work early. It wasn't even tomorrow yet. She had a shock when she saw my bleeding neck. She made a drama but I had to calm her down slowly,

"I'm fine. There was just trouble at the job. Now calm down, we have a visitor" I calmly said. She silenced and followed me into the living room where Waffles was staring down at the floor.

"Waffles!" she said happily running up to him. She stopped midway when she noticed his didn't spring up with joy to greet her as he usually did. She looked back at me but I said nothing. "Waffles? Are you alright?" He said nothing. Demon walked up to her older _brother _and looked under his face and he looked up at her. He was tearing again and now it worried her. She looked back at me.

"What happened?" she demanded and noticed her other older brother wasn't with us, "where's Vittles-"

"Vittles…" Waffles growled and she stared back at him, "is with his family now." Demon didn't get it at first until he added, "with his precious, angelic girl and kids."

Demon's eyes widened in shock. I ran up to her when she almost collapsed onto the floor. She panted trying to catch her breath and I held her tightly. Waffles sobered even more.

"It happened all of a sudden and- and…" he paused as if trying to remember something, "I saw something before that." This caught my attention and Demon's for she stopped panting. Waffles gulped deeply and his paws were shaking. It must have been terrifying.

"It happened like…"

**Flashback, Waffle's POV**

Me and Vittles were just talking about what had happened. How you were attacked by that no good bastard Brad, and then we just stopped to check out the scene. Phoenix and Pounder were in the back I could hear them yelling out, "I see dead people!" Then they laughed. Me and Vittles couldn't help but chuckle out of their stupidity. Suddenly, Vittles gave a loud yawn and then the neon lights started to flicker.

"Ssstupid lightsss…" Vittles hissed. I chuckled and faced the scene ahead of me. The neon lights soon got lighter and flickered. I growled in annoyance. Then I saw _someone_. In front of us was a female experiment. Pure black! Ugly yellow eyes. She was tall and slender I had to admit but she was staring at Vittles. I knew she was staring at him because her black pupil slits were focused on him. She held a glowing thread and she was holding it with her sharp claws about to touch it.

"V-Vittles?" I muttered, freaked out.

"What-" before I knew he started to hiss and gag.

"Vittles!" I yelled. His tail thrashed the ground and I avoided getting jabbed by the tip. He crashed onto the ground motionless. I looked back at the female. She was chuckling and the glowing thread was cut. She vanished and the lights stopped flickering. I yelled out for Richter and to Phoenix and Pounder to call an ambulance.

**End of Flashback. Leroy's POV**

"That's what I remember" Waffles said. This scared me. He had seen a creepy black female. This was worse than I thought. Demon was sobering on my chest. She had loved Vittles like a brother as well. Now she had lost him. I had not known Vittles or Waffles long enough to accept him as a _brother _or anything. Just a friend. I just silently thanked God that it had not been me.

…

"It could have been you!" Demon scolded me. Obviously, she was worried. Waffles had left after the conversation and now it was Scolding Hour with your star host: Demon the best wife in the world! Me and her were sitting in the living room talking about the situation.

"Demon calm down. I'm fine! Stop worrying" I said.

"Leroy! How can I not worry? You're bleeding with a cut on your throat and you're telling me to not worry?! Honey I love you and I care about you so much!" she yelled hugging me tightly, "I'm so grateful you came home, alive." I loved her. She cared so much about my safety while I just tell her to stop. A day when I'm hurt and she's not there to tell me how worried she is would be a day without love. I'm grateful to have such a lovely mate. Now all that just whirred in my mind was that girl in the mirror. Who or what was she? And why Vittles?

**Review or flame**


	5. Cheating Death

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Five**

**Cheating Death**

**Vittles is dead but what happened to Brad? Read and review:**

**Leroy's POV**

That night I fell asleep in the living room. My Demon had left to sleep with the kids. My children so young and defenseless. It was my job to come back home to check up on them and bring back the daily bread, or food, to the table. I convinced myself that what happened to Vittles was just a dream, a nightmare, a delusion of my head. Though to my dismay it was not. It was 6:03, the time I'd be home by now, but I was home early. Alone in the living room. I remembered what I had been through last night. The jumping by Brad and his gang and the woman in the mirror. It was spooky.

She just came out of nowhere, but I searched my mind for answers, but nothing had come to me. I was fully awake by now. Lost in my thoughts. The female was beautiful though if I think of it clearer. Despise the creepy grin and bewitching eyes. She was pure black but I truly did not see all her features. Her black cloak hid it all. But I do remember she had small bat wings and a scythe-like tail and long antennas sticking out through the sides of the hood. They looked like spike balls at the end. The grin she had on her face was a sight of pleasure as if she were enjoying the fear that I held within. Full of _malice_ is the best way to describe it.

…**An old warehouse**

Gordon was pacing back and forth in nervousness. Bloodfang and Fangs were watching him go from left to right or right to left. Spike was rolling around, spike-less and hitting around the place like a game of pinball. Gordon checked the time, it was very early in the morning. It had been hours since Brad got stabbed in the gut by Leroy. Bloodfang gave a yawn and fell asleep on the floor curling himself up like a cat. Fangs flew up to a pipe in the ceiling and slept upside down from it like a bat. Spike stopped rolling around and slept in a ball form. Gordon was the only one awake.

Soon the door opened revealing Charlene, Brad's mother, and she was crying. She was a tender looking experiment who looked like a feminine version of Silver Eye only she wasn't a wreck of fur. She was not meant to live in the street with some male who lied to her a lot. She had blue eyes with a curly tail stub and her fur color was a bluish white.

"What's wrong Charlene?" Gordon asked. The female sadly looked up at the crocodile (imagine Vector the Crocodile with bigger and pointier spikes. Also red eyes and a darker green skin).

"My Brad might not make it" she cried and ran off disappearing into the hallway and out the door. Gordon gave a sigh and smelt the scent of Brad's father coming out the room, Silver Eye. The evil male had a smirk on his face. Showing no sign of misery or sorrow. He was smoking a cigarette and he blew into the air.

"With that atmosphere I don't think he can even breath" Gordon growled sounding sarcastic. Silver Eye paid no attention and continued on to the exit.

"That kid wasn't born with my strength. If he dies…than he was never mine" Silver Eye growled rudely and disappeared.

Gordon gave a growl. How dare that mongrel not care about his own blood and flesh? No wonder Brad never liked his father. Gordon decided to check on his friend. His claws were about to turn the doorknob until the lights started to flicker.

"Looks like Spike forgot to recharge the battery" he muttered opening the door. The hallway lights started to flicker harder. Gordon gave a chuckle. It was probably Fangs or Bloodfang playing a trick on him.

"Very funny guys but I think you should stop" Gordon growled with a laugh. His laugh faded when he saw three figures between the flickers. He gave a gulp and saw that his friends were all sleeping and unaware of the situation. The crocodile backed away to the wall and the flickers stopped and brought darkness. He gave a gulp and his heart echoed throughout his body.

"I love the power of fear" he heard a raspy, feminine voice say. He felt claws touching his face and giggles around him. "Especially, in the dark." He gulped hoping that whoever was speaking would not hurt him.

"Fear not we are here for another reason, Gordon" the lights went on revealing 3 cloaked figures in front of him. He gave a gulp.

"Who are you?" he managed to say. His throat got dry and his body was shaking of fear. The people took their hoods down and revealed to be 3 female experiments. One was tall and slim, she looked like Kerry (Stitch's sister) but black and gray around her eyes, chin, and belly. Her cat-like eyes were filled with evil and _vanity_ in them. Her four wings flapped as she was floating, her scythe-like tail dangling, in the air so her face would see his.

The other one was also tall and slim and she looked like a dark version of Angel. Her antennas had spike balls at the end of them and her tail was spear-like. She too was flying to reach his face. Her eyes were full of _malice. _The last one was a bit short and chubby. Her antennas were short and her tail was also a spear. Her eyes brought _spite _into ones mind.

"I am Vanity" the first one said, "I am the eldest sister."

"I am Malice" the second one growled, "I am the second eldest."

"And I am Spite," the last one exclaimed, "I am the youngest."

"We are The Fate Sisters" they said in unison.

Gordon gulped at the sound of their voices. Like witches.

"How old-"

"Enough introductions! Where is the dying male?" Vanity growled. Gordon gave a gulp and trembled. Vanity gave a growl and grabbed him by the collar, "I asked of the male's location. Speak you pesky mortal!"

"Hey Vanity I have found him!" Spite growled opening the door to Brad's room. Malice flew into the room and flew back out with a smile.

"It smells of death all over!" she said with a heavenly inhale. Vanity and Spite inhaled the invisible scent that Gordon could not smell. Before he could say anything they flew into the room and he silently followed them. Malice touched Brad's pale face as his life slowly drained away. Spite licked her lips and took out a red-glassed orb. Vanity touched Brad's face and looked at the wound covered by bandages stained in blood. She licked her lips in delight and gave a chuckle.

"He is dying. It is time we end it for him" the eldest sister exclaimed with a laugh. Malice took out a glowing thread-like string from her cloak and held it over Brad's chest. The glowing was dim and fading. Vanity raised her long scythe at it and made sure the curve end was facing the thread. Spite was chuckling and Malice held the thread tightly. Gordon was paralyzed in fear and he had no say in this. He instantly fainted and fell with a thud on the floor. Vanity was about to cut the thread until she heard Brad's faint voice.

"P-please…," his eyes were closed, "don't…e-end…m-m-my life." Vanity stared at him and gave a loud witch like cackle. Brad slowly opened his eyes and saw the three females on his bed.

"The…F-fate sistersss….please. I have a better person who's life you can take away" he said trying to cheat death. Spite and Malice hissed. "I was stabbed by-"

"Leroy" Vanity growled. They knew everything that occurred. They knew all, saw all, and made all. They were mystical and powerful beings who were upgrades of experiments made many years ago by Dr. Chansey's ancestors.

"Don't waste your breath, Spite-"

"No please! I was killing him and-"

"Child it is no use. We love pain, sorrow, and death. We cause it. Now silence so we can kill you" Vanity growled trying again but Brad interrupted her.

"Please! I am only 17.…I have not lived my life-"

"No use kid-"

"I'll sell you my soul!" he soon exclaimed out of desperation. The lights flickered and a grin formed on all the sisters' face. Vanity removed her tail away from the thread. Malice put it away and Spite remained with the orb in the open. Vanity gave a chuckle and faced Brad with her eye slits focused on him. Brad gave a gulp looking paler than he was.

"You speak a well bargain. Are you brave enough to deal it?" Vanity asked her eye slits growling larger with ambition. Brad gave a gulp and nodded slowly. He was selling his life to demonic experiments but he thought it was better than death. Vanity took out a scroll with many red inked (blood) names on it.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Contract of a thousand souls. You think you're the only brave one? Now, sign right here it will make us not take your life away nor anyone else. Meaning that you cannot be killed...well...just sign it!" she said giving him a sharp pen. He was about to grab it until she purposely stabbed it into the tip of his finger and blood dripped onto the paper. A larger and toothier grin formed on her face as his signature formed onto the paper. Brad's color instantly returned and his wound healed. He gave a smile and jumped out of bed.

"I feel like I was born again!" he said happily until he felt a sting on his shoulder. Vanity was burning something onto his shoulder. She removed her paw and left three united circles formed onto his shoulder.

"You are now our pet- I mean minion. If you are willing to sell your soul there is one part of the contract you must do to make this little promise become permanent" she said nearing his face, "kill the person who almost made your life over. He and his pathetic family. You have 18 years and we give you 3 lives, meaning you _can _be killed be be revived three times. Fail us or get killed 3 times and you _shall _perish." In an instant they disappeared in a flick of light. Brad gave a toothy smile and growled.

"Leroy and family expect an expiration date because I won't have one once you are out of here" he growled, "but why now? We can wait another couple of years. I cannot die...well...I can but- whatever! So I can just get you by then. (whistles) For once I did something smart and intelligent and dad wasn't here to see it. Ah well, his loss." The young experiment gave a happy cackle and threw a chair out of happiness and awoke his friends up. In an instant they were scared but decided to keep quiet and just cause some havoc around the island. The last thing on Brad's list was: _kill Leroy before 18 years and do not get killed 3 times!_

**What do you think? Was it smart of Brad to sell his soul like that? Anyways, stay tuned because more is coming up! Review or flame!**


	6. Vanessa, Malissa, and Speranza

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 6  
Vanessa, Malissa, and Speranza**

**Leroy's POV**

After the Vittles incident Waffles had missed days of work. A week already passed and I hoped he was alright. I myself missed Vittles intensely. His hissing greeting when I walked uptown with them. Waffles would come out of nowhere with some random quote and Vittles would say _"You get crazier every day_" Now it was all a memory. The kids were getting a little bit bigger, in centimeters. They still can't actually hold themselves up with their feet. They can only _crawl_ and roll. Keahi was still a small one. Maybe in the future he could be bigger. I just have to keep praying that he will be strong and healthy as his brothers and sister are.

Ok here's a birth check on the kids. They were born on January 7th of this year. This year I had to work since it was my first year, but next winter I'll be able to stay at home during the winter months. Slushy brings winter to Hawaii and brings chilling snow storms. No one goes out in that time so that's why the bar gotta close. But now he didn't seem to bring snow recently. The warmth came back.

My mind went back to Waffles. I was really worried about the guy. He lived with his aunt Flo and her little kids whose…father I killed during the first Leroy war. But that was the past and I was forgiven. That was then, this is now! I ran up the hill of the town and sprang into the forest ahead. I decided to slow down a bit and just breath in the nice cool air. Refreshing. The sweet Hawaiian breeze. I continued forward and climbed up a tree, jumping from tree to tree branch. I finally made it to the bar and jumped off and landed perfectly on my feet. I saw Phoenix and Pounder talking to some new guy. I had no idea who he was or what he was here for. But I knew he was _probably_ going to replace Vittles. _Replace Vittles _I mean that by taking his job not taking his place in our hearts.

The kid looked alright. A small experiment but quite round. It looked like a fat cat but nothing was long. He was a like a ball cat or something with stubby, clawed arms and feet. His little tail with a white and black tip swayed side to side. The cat was a light blue with a peach colored face/body and peach stripes on it's back. His black ears were flattened back out of shyness, I could tell. The pupils in his ice colored eyes were small in fear of embarrassing himself. This was the new guard? How could something pathetically small and round defend a large area? Well, never judge a book by it's cover.

I decided to introduce myself to the little experiment. I approached him and he was as small as I thought. About 4 inches smaller than me and I wasn't the tallest here. The little thing stared at me and the other guys, not saying a word.

"Come on little fellow. You gonna be guarding with us. Come on, tell us who you are" Pounder said in a friendly tone. It didn't say anything. Phoenix tilted his head and gave the creature a pat on the back.

"The quiet type eh? Well, you going to turn into a real chatterbox once you start to work with us, buddy!" Phoenix said. The creature raised an eyebrow and gave him a good laugh.

"I'm just here because I'm waiting for Xavier to come out" the creature said, "I'm 687, Wizzup." So he wasn't the one we were expecting to be the new guy. How stupid of us! Well, maybe the kid could have been good but we were just wondering _who the heck was Xavier_?

Suddenly, I saw Richter come out with some radical looking male. He was big, almost as big as Vittles was only more…muscled. (Gulp) New guy looks tough. This was Xavier? He looked like a humongous version of me only the color of camouflage: green, brown, and dark green all over his body. His eyes were black and you could see them surrounded by the light green colored patches around them. His lower jaw down to his belly was also light green. His brown lump of fur on his head went down to form his fluffy tail that was dragging itself on the floor. On his back was a bag with arrows and a bow. Was he some army experiment or something?

"Boys, this is Xavier. He'll be taking the place of…Vittles. He's a good guy. He's a 800. Number 845 and he was meant to be a bounty hunter," Richter said facing us, "today is his first day on the job. Make him feel comfortable and show him around. (pause) Where's Waffles?" He looked around for the missing experiment. No one answered. The purple male gave a sigh and nodded.

"Well, when you see him. Tell him to come back. I'm stating to worry about the guy. Hope he didn't do anything stupid or unnecessary."

Once Richter left I decided to talk to Xavier. I approached him with caution. He was a 800, supposedly, they are the most powerful as the numbers go. I sincerely don't know much of the Chansey experiments but I do know Waffles and Vittles are numbers 801 and 802. That's why they're so strong but…that doesn't matter anymore does it? I walked up to Xavier, he had this weird look in his face. Maybe _fear_? Richter probably told him what had happened.

"Hey there I'm Leroy" I said calmly. Xavier didn't hear me and I repeated myself. He was startled when I said it again and looked down at me.

"Excuse me I wasn't paying attention. Nice to meet you Leroy. I'm Xavier…uh….do you know anything about what happened to the guy I'm replacing?" he said shakily. He was scared. He was probably frightened that it might happen to him.

"Sadly, I didn't witness it but I was there after it happened. Maybe you should ask Waffles" I said.

"Is he here?"

"No but…he's been missing all week. Hopefully, he shows up" I said. Xavier's back fur prickled a bit but flattened as he regained his cool. We started talking about other things. He told me he didn't have a lot of friends since a lot feared him from his appearance and the fact that he was an 800, but that didn't stop me from becoming a friend to him. We told each other what the other has been through and I had learned he had only been around for half a year since his creation.

It was darkening as the sun's final side was disappearing into the horizon. The neon lights were on. A few experiments arrived but still no sign of Waffles or-…I keep forgetting he's dead.

"I.D!" Phoenix growled at the same little Dalmatian I saw when I first came to this bar and saw met Vittles, who I really disrespected at first.

**Flashback **

"Nice throw big guy" I said but then Vittles blocked the way with his tail.

"Just who do you think you are bud?! I.D.!" Waffles yelled in my face.

"Names Le-," I paused a moment and thought of a name, "name's Leonardo."

"Never heard of you! Number!" Waffles yelled.

"I know it's higher than you're I.Q." I, Leonardo (Leroy), snapped and a bunch of oooohs could be heard from the crowd. Waffles growled.

"You got issues kid! You're going down!" Waffles growled grabbing me by the head. I grabbed his paws and threw him over my head. Vittles grunted and grabbed my entire body with his tail.

"Listen kid you ain't tough enough to get in here so for your-" I spat at Vittles face and Vittles got really pissed.

"ARRRRRGH! That's it! No more mister nice guy!" Vittles aimed his tail at me but soon stopped because that's when I saw Demon.

**End**

If it wasn't for Demon coming and distracting them I could have been dead. Probably, I would be dead but who knows. I could have survived the dreaded poison. As time went by a few more people came. Not much because of what had happened and I can't blame them. Me and Phoenix started to talk about Waffles.

"It's weird he ain't showing up. I know he's hurt but I hope he didn't kill himself or something" Phoenix said to me. I nodded in agreement and heard the loud roar of music playing.

Time was going by slow now and it was 1:06pm. Phoenix had left and switched with Xavier. He looked a bit relieved to have left the dark. The moon was out and shining the ground below.

"Scary back there" he told me. I nodded and told him about what happened to me when Brad jumped me. Xavier was startled but congratulated me on how bright I was by stabbing the greatest villain's son! I was brave he said. And desperate I had told him. I looked up at the sky and noticed some clouds rolling in to cover the moon. A cool breeze rustled my fur and I shivered. I could see my own breath and I breathed in and out. Xavier stood as still as rock maybe with all that fur he wasn't cold. Suddenly, I jumped and freaked when the lights flickered. _Not again _I thought. I hoped that what had happened would not repeat. Xavier gave a gulp as he remembered what had happened, _lights flickering._ My eyes gave a low yellow and I could see three shadows making their way to us.

I heard giggling. Females were coming! The lights were flickering with a quick pace now. I got prepared for an attack. Suddenly, three happy looking females came out of the bushes.

"And I was walking down the street and I saw him" one of them chirped.

"No way!" the other remarked. The last one was quiet but one thing was certain. They were ordinary girls. The lights stopped flicking. (Sigh) The light was probably dying. They had approached us and asked where the boss was.

"In there b-but," Xavier stuttered captivated by their beauty, "what are you doing here?" The females were beautiful. They were the color of a grayish blue with black over their eyes, chin, and belly. Their eyes were green with a hint of yellow in them as well. The tallest one was wearing a tank top, sandals, and a mini skirt (wasn't she cold?). The second tallest was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a red star on it and wearing a mini skirt, stockings, and boots. The last one who was a bit short but skinny and was wearing a brown striped shirt, jeans, and black converse.

"We're here to ask for a job" the tall one said. She gave me a quick look and smiled. I couldn't help but give a small grin.

"Well…"

"Xavier you can take them inside. I'll stay guard"

"No go ahead Leroy. Besides I have to stay out and get a bit of more experience" Xavier responded. I couldn't argue so I showed the ladies inside and knocked on Richter's door. I heard the girls whispering but I guessed it was about nothing important. I soon saw the purple male's face.

"What is it?" he asked. The tall girl stepped forward.

"We're looking for a job," she said, "if there is any." Richter looked at the three girls and thought for a moment. They looked between each other and back at Richter.

"Well, we do need guards for the side gates…how about it?"

"Excellent! I'm Va- Vanessa" the tall one said.

"I'm Malissa" the second one said.

"And I'm Speranza" the short one quirked.

"Nice to meet you Vanessa, Malissa, and Speranza" Richter said shaking paws with them.

…

I didn't know how this was going to work. In one day we had 4 newbies. Waffles wasn't here to make the numbers equal. We were 7 in total and it could have been 8. I decided to stick with the girls since they were more vulnerable to attack. Vanessa had went with Speranza to the west gate while I was stuck with Malissa. Xavier was alone at the front gate but with his size and strength he was safe. I didn't say nothing. Just watched the area. I checked my watch: 2:59, wow time flew by fast! I saw Malissa glancing at me but when I turned she went back to watching. I hadn't told her I was already taken but…just to be safe I had to tell her eventually.

"You're Leroy right?" she asked.

"Yes"

"I've heard many tales of you"

"Really? Like what?"

"Like you almost destroying us all…and that you caused Vittles' death" she said. That shot me with a great pang. What was she talking about? _Me killing Vittles_?! I would never!!

"I DID NOT KILL HIM!" I growled defensively. She flinched. That was rudely stated, "I mean…(clears throat) excuse me. Who would invent something like that?" She glanced at me.

"Would you kill the person who told me this?"

"No…"

"Then it is not important" she said. I was shocked. I had to get to the bottom of this…but then I realized. My past actions were not forgotten…I was still known as… _a killer_.

**Review or flame**


	7. Errands

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Seven**

**Leroy's Errands**

**Read and review**

**Leroy's POV**

Who could have spread such a rumor about me? Maybe it was still spreading! This could affect how people react toward me! But…maybe it was just gossip that only females talked about because Xavier didn't say anything about it. Maybe it was just a small little rumor. Malissa was whistling a little tune and I have to say it was getting annoying. The lights flickered.

"What's wrong with that stupid light?" she growled. Leroy looked back at the flickering neon light. He said nothing and she just shivered.

"It's chilly out" she said to me. I nodded. Time went on and on and before I knew I saw the peak of the sun rising above the horizon.

"See ya guys!" I yelled rushing off to my home. Something strange happened when I made it to town. Some experiments were staring at me. Some I knew and some I didn't, but one thing was clear…the rumor had spread. Some little experiment had it's tail stuck in the sewer and I helped him but he screamed, "Don't kill me!" and ran off crying. I was shocked. What was going on?

…

"How could someone say that about you?" Demon growled cradling Keahi in her arms. They were all in the living room when I arrived home. Damali was babbling very cutely and biting her pacifier and sucked on it. Devin was babbling as well looking at a cartoon on called "Wow! Wow! Wubzzy." Kieran was munching on his toy. Demon was breast feeding Keahi.

"I don't know. It just happened" I answered. Demon gave a sigh and patted Keahi on his back.

"Well…one things for sure. It'll fade soon. Rumors are always buried in a while"

"But when? It could take years…it could affect the ways people treat the kids" I answered. Demon gasped and looked at the kids. Damali was pounding her pacifier on the sofa, Devin trying to pronounce the number four (he was going boo booloo!), and Kieran was biting his toes. I looked at my precious children. They shouldn't suffer any ridicule or taunting because of me. No. I had to prove I had changed.

"Honey can you watch the kids for a while? I need to buy groceries" Demon asked me. She caught me off guard.

"Sure…" I said, "wait! How about I go get them?"

"Are you sure? You just came from work-"

"Not a problem!" I said kissing her cheek. She handed me a list of errands and groceries. I had volunteered. **First errand: Pick up package from Mail**. I went to the mail office and the experiments working there almost had a heart attack. Matrix, the female messenger, gave me my package and told me to get out before I kill her. I was shocked. **Second Errand: Deliver package to… **Carmen (they moved to Hawaii) almost beat me with a broom! Charlie chased me out the house and I had to throw the package into the house and FLEE! **Third Errand: Buy Baby Clothes **When I entered the store I got the clothes and went up to the counter. The clerk happened to be Takoda who should have greeted me with a friendly smile, but this time she called the guards in! They happened to be some guys named Punchy and Serena. I just ran out without the clothes and before I knew baby clothes were thrown at me! **Errand Four: Buy groceries **I, almost, was killed by Butcher!! He almost sliced my organs out! I ran out empty handed but paid my buddy Stitch to get them for me (record breaks) Why couldn't I just disguise myself? But this is what happened. Stitch went in all happy and graceful and 10 minutes later he comes out, with the groceries, and half his body naked but he didn't ask why Butcher attacked him. I just thanked him and went back home.

…

"That's horrible!"

"I know! How could they attack me like that?"

"Oh…no…I was referring to the fact that Stitch got skim milk instead of the regular!" Demon squealed. I was totally aggravated and I threw myself onto the single sofa. I felt a bit happier to be at home. Where I wasn't attacked. Damali was rolling toward me and tilted her head.

"Ba…do…doo…ba bee" Damali gibbered. I grabbed her and placed her onto my belly. She cuddled herself and I felt happier. I loved my family. I hoped that nothing would ruin such a beautiful relationship. Keahi hiccupped as Demon rubbed his back softly. Kieran was sleeping in a ball form while Devin looked like his eyelids would shut any minute. I decided not to go to work tonight but part of me did. So I decided to go after all. But for now I decided to take a nap. A really long nap.

**Short but the action comes again in the next chapter. Review please!**


	8. Forgotten

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Eight**

**Forgotten Memory**

**Read and review!**

**Leroy's POV**

I was having a nightmare. It started with us, the family, playing on our beach together and the kids were older. Kieran was big and strong, but he was bigger than I was! Devin had a mischievous grin as he skidded across the sand. Damali, my little Damali, was very beautiful like her mother. Finally, Keahi was as healthy looking and free spirited as his siblings. I always had faith in him. Demon was making sandwiches on a blanket and I was right there sneaking a few ham slices into my mouth. It was a beautiful day. Sun shining, cool breeze, and the waves were silently swallowing the land and fleeing back into their home.

It was so perfect. I laid down on the blanket and scooped up some warm sand into my paws. Warm and soft. (sigh) Nothing could tear us apart I thought. Suddenly, the skies started to get dark.

"Let's go inside. A storm is coming" I said but they paid no attention. I raised an eyebrow and told Demon a storm was coming.

"That's nice" she said giving me my sandwich. Were they blind? The waves got harsh and furious as they bashed themselves onto shore. Damali was busy burying Kieran into the sand. Devin was making a sand castle with Keahi. I called out "storm!" but they paid no attention. Suddenly, the ocean got pitch black and rushed out to grab my family. It sucked in Damali and Kieran whose screams vanished into the ocean. I rushed up to get Devin and Keahi but another wave washed them into the dark sea. Demon was the only one there and I jumped up to get her. Immediately three ravens with yellow eyes descended from the sky and grabbed her away from me. Demon tried to escape but they dropped her into the sea of darkness. Leaving me alone. I was scared and I growled as the ravens circled me in the sky. I stared up at them with pure anger until suddenly I felt a sting from behind. I glanced quickly from behind and saw a giant grin formed on a dark experiment's face.

"Feel my pain, bastard!" he growled and I blacked out.

…

I gasped for breath and panted as I tried to regain conscious. I saw Damali, as a baby again, and she had her small body curled on my belly. Demon was sleeping on the couch with the boys on her side. It had all been a mere nightmare! Oh praise the lord! I thought it was for real. I checked the time. I WAS LATE FOR WORK! I carefully grabbed my daughter by her waist and placed her gently next to her brothers. I kissed all five of them and I hastily ran out the door. The sky was beginning to darken and I quickly ran to the bar as quick as my legs could carry.

…

"It's alright. The other guys haven't arrived yet" Richter said. I sighed in relief. I gave a tired yawn and talked with Richter a bit. I told him my nightmare. He said it was probably just a nightmare. Everyone has one every now and then, but mine…I don't think I'll forget it. I suddenly saw the girls coming. Vanessa, Malissa, and Speranza were blabbing about something but I didn't catch a word. Malissa was the one who told me that someone told her that _I _killed Vittles. What a complete lie! But who could make something up like this? Out of the bushes appeared Xavier, Phoenix, and Pounder. I wondered why they came late at the same time.

"Why so late guys?" Richter asked. Phoenix and Pounder explained to Richter that they went to check on Waffles but he wasn't home, according to Flo. I myself worried about Waffles. That loss held a deep wound in him. Xavier tagged along with them so he was excused as well. The girls came late because…

"We had some important business to take care of" Vanessa stated.

"We needed to visit a friend of ours. He's so sick I think the grim reaper would come for him any day now" Speranza said. Malissa bonked her sister's head. Richter gave a sigh. I could tell we were all worried about Waffles. I hoped nothing happened to him. Suddenly, rustling in the bushes caught us off guard. I prepared for attack as Xavier and the others also got ready and covered the girls. Richter gave a menacing growl as who ever was coming finally appeared. We all gasped and gave a sigh.

"Waffles!" we yelled in unison. It was Waffles. Though we was a bit…thinner. Had he eaten in a while? His green eyes had regained their normal happy stare and he had a small smile on his face.

"How you doing guys?" he asked happily. He bent down to hug my tightly. He still had his strength though.

"Fine but we missed you man! Where were you?" Phoenix asked shaking paws with the big male.

"I was at Chansey's" he said. Dr. Chansey's lab? But what was he- "last time I went home I suddenly went into a shock and lost conscious. I don't know what triggered it but…I know it had to be big." _The loss of Vittles? _I thought.

"Maybe Vittles' death-"

"Who's Vittles?" Waffles asked with a confused face. Phoenix flinched when he heard this. This caught our attention. Was he joking?

"Now that's a good boy! Forget the pain of the loss of Vittles-"

"No I'm serious. Who the heck is Vittles?" he asked. We looked at each other with shocked expressions. Those who did not know Vittles remained silent. How could he remember everyone else but not Vittles? His best friend. His _brother_. His greatest loss. Waffles tilted his head as he looked at all our expressions. He scratched his head but said nothing more.

"This is not right. Something happened and I'm sure Chansey might have the answer" Richter said. Waffles didn't hear him but was introducing himself to the new guards. No trace of sorrow or anguish was indicated on this fellow male's face. What had both caused him to lose weight and lose his memory on his best friend? I had to find out….but later.

…**The Next Day**

I decided to take a visit to this _Dr. Chansey_. I met her before but I still never got to know her completely. Besides, I had curiosity lurking in my head. I just needed to ask someone where she lived. Someone who wouldn't attack me. Someone who understands me. Someone like….

"I have no idea where Dr. Chansey lives!"

"But Stitch I was counting on you!" I exclaimed. So much for Stitch. The blue twin of myself held three little girls who were pulling his ears or biting his arm. Stitch gave them a growl so they could stop. They giggled and jumped off him. Stitch looked back at me and thought. Angel soon appeared from behind.

"Hello Leroy," she greeted, "quite a while since I last saw you." Her belly was bulgy, she was pregnant (this was before Are we there Yet?) and I had to believe more than one was in there. Stitch told Angel why I was here and she gave me a smile.

"Dr. Chansey lives in the actual United States….uh….I think in California, San Francisco" she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Jumba knows. Why don't you ask him?" Angel said politely. I thanked her and rushed off to find Jumba.

I had to enter town in order to find him. He was near the factory where Flo lived but just a bit farther. I bumped into that idiot lummox Topher who only gave a shriek and hid in the trash cans nearby. He gave me a suspicious look as if he knew something I did not. I ignored him and headed on forward! I ran past the factory and after a few more miles of forest I finally found that big red ship. The ramp was out and I quietly walked inside. There was talking and I could here that familiar Russian accent of Jumba Jookiba and another voice I faintly remembered.

"Three of your shadow experiments have escaped?" Jumba asked someone. I saw him talking to someone on the screen. It was a beautiful woman with jet black hair, emerald eyes, and light colored skin. This was Dr. Chansey.

"I don't know how but I imprisoned them with the rest of my over-powered shadows" she spoke, "they have caused many deaths recently." I padded over to Jumba and they still have not noticed my presence.

"811-813" Dr. Chansey said and I saw her emerald eyes shift to me, "Oh…hello….Leroy." Jumba looked down and gave a startled gasp. I backed away in hostility and released my extra appendages. Jumba suddenly shook himself and gave a laugh.

"I am sorry 626.3 but…you surprised me" he said to me and I slowly hid my extras. Dr. Chansey was looking at me and I thought this could be my chance.

"Excuse me doctor but I came to speak with you" I said to her. The young woman raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Of course. Jumba send him over here" she said with her own little Russian accent.

I turned to Jumba who opened a certain container that started to whir. He pressed a few buttons and told me to get in. I carefully stepped onto the platform in this container and after a bright flash I was staring face to face with the famous Doctor Jennifer Chansey. She had a bright smile and I noticed that I was in a laboratory. She turned off the communication screen and I checked around the room. Cleaned, white tiled floor, desks, lab areas, tanks, machines, you name it! She had it all.

I also noticed there were experiments playing outside, for I saw them from out the window. There was a bat-like experiment with red wings and yellow fur present in the room. He had a collar on with the numbers 771 and name Psycho engraved to it. A grayish blue color wolf laid sleeping in a basket near the door. Her collar had the numbers 723 on them and the name Lupita on it. The doctor put away some papers first and fixed a few equations on her computer screen. Psycho flew around following her everywhere. She grabbed a green liquid and dripped it into a flask with purple goo in it. Another tube was connected to it and took the weird colored liquid into a boiling yellow liquid. She turned to me with a smile.

"I'll just wait for it to finish. Now what is it you want?" she asked with a normal tone of voice now. She just had an average English accent. I guess Jumba's accent is contagious. I gulped and thought what to ask.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about," she sat herself down and paid attention, "your experiment 801." She gave a me a surprised stare.

"Is he alright?" she asked, "Jumba brought him to me after my poor 801 suffered a shock. What triggered it was the great loss of my 802. (pause) Both were born and…they made good friends and became more like brothers (sniffle) I love them both like children." Psycho jumped onto his creator's lap and curled up like a cat.

"That's nice and all but…Waffles has forgotten that Vittles ever-"

"Existed. I know. I deleted his memory of that," my eyes widened, "another shock like that and he would shut down himself. It had to be done. (pause) Besides…it's better this way. He was in a coma this week and he had not eaten a thing. He responded just yesterday" I had nothing more to ask. My questions were answered. Psycho was looking at me strangely.

"Are you Leroy?" he asked. Jennifer petted his head. I nodded, "I heard a rumor _you _killed Vittles." Again! This rumor was spreading far and wide. It had to be stopped!

"Who told you?!" I growled. Chansey flinched and the little bat bristled in fright. I calmed myself and asked again.

"Lucky told me…but he heard it off Topher!" he whimpered. Dr. Chansey had remained calm and watched my every move. Topher? That drunk lummox told Lucky, but where did _he _get the rumor from? Unless….yes…

"I need to go back" I said to the woman. She placed the bat down and headed for the computer. The lights started to flicker.

"Static is probably playing with the lights again" the doctor said and commanded Psycho to see to it. When the bat flew out I noticed between a flicker a chubby female, with the same description as the one I saw in the mirror, was standing near the door. She had a big grin and was staring at the boiling brown liquid where Dr. Chansey was typing something. My eyes widened as I saw the female pointing to the fire boiling the liquid and it began to rise in size. The liquid started to boil madly now. Lupita woke up and gave a shriek.

"DOCTOR CHANSEY LOOK OUT!!!" the wolf took a tremendous jump and pushed the doctor away. The doctor slid toward me and what happened next I did not expect.

The liquid exploded and I managed to cover the doctor from the glass and blast. The fire detectors went on and water poured down onto us. I heard the deep breathing of the doctor and looked at her. She had a frightened expression on her face with her pupils small in size. I checked back at where Lupita was but all I saw was a black, shriveled body. Like burnt food. She was motionless and not breathing. She was dead. I looked back at where the female once was, but she was gone…

**Review or flame!**


	9. Worries

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Nine**

**Worries**

**Well, Leroy has been going through so much rough times. He is being tormented by these mysterious females that he does not know. Every time they appear a life is _taken_. Read and review:**

**Leroy's POV**

I had explained the entire situation to Keon (gulp) experiment 747. He was Dr. Chansey's bodyguard and her strongest and most trustworthy experiment. I was expecting him to think I was lying and kill me but no matter how strong and fierce this experiment was in battle he was merciful and humble in reality. Keon just nodded and examined his creator.

"No harm seems to be done," he reported and turned to Lupita, "but this…this cannot be handled." Nurse, the nursing experiment, immediately checked Dr. Chansey even further. Dr. Chansey was still a bit shocked and trying to even her breath. Nurse took her pulse and everything.

"She's fine…she's just shocked for a while. She needs to be left alone" Nurse said.

"How am I supposed to get back?" I asked. Keon turned to me with his charcoal eyes examining me. Then his eyes got wide and his fur prickled a bit.

"You're Leroy," he stated. _oh no_, I thought. His fur prickled and it looked as if he were going to tear me to shreds but he kept his cool, "long time no see." His hostile face faded and his fur smoothened. Nurse and Psycho helped the doctor to her feet and guided her to the door. Keon kept a sharp eye on her. Something sparkled in his eye. I looked at Chansey and back at him.

"She's nice" I said. He turned to me with a small smirk and he chuckled.

"Of course. Greatest scientist alive after her father. The Chansey's have a long family tree tracing back decades ago" Keon said to me. Something in his tone of voice made me want to ask him a question in my mind. I thought about it over and over until my senses snapped and I blurted:

"Do you like her?" I covered my mouth. He had a shocked expression.

"Me?! How preposterous!" he remarked a bit shocked. "I am the doctor's bodyguard and loyal friend. Dr. Marcus Chansey, her father, made me for that purpose only. Besides she is human and I am but a mere experiment creation." I thought about this. Did he really mean it like that?

"So…you don't"

"As a friend yes. A mate…I don't think it is possible" Keon said turning and followed the rest of the group out. I guess that meant I had to stay here for a while. I decided to call Demon. She was probably worried and it had been an hour since I left and Demon cares about my safety. I love her so.

…

"Dr. Chansey? Is she ok?" Demon's voice rung. I explained what had happened and what happened to Lupita. At first I sounded crazy but I did not tell her I had seen a familiar figure before Vittles' death. It was too much to tell. I heard babbling, meaning the kids were there talking in their _ancient _and _secret _language which I cannot understand. It was gibberish anyway. I assured her I'd be back till night time or probably sooner. I did not know. I said goodbye and saw Keon walking down the hallway. Behind him was two saber-tooth tiger-like experiments. On their necks were black collars with golden words on them. The male, blue colored saber had _"Saber, Experiment 631" _and the pink female who looked like him only feminine had _"Vilina Experiment 706_." The sabers were carrying a black bag with something in it.

_Lupita _I guessed as Keon and the saber cats went into another room that read: _DISPOSED _in red bold letters. Just reading them made my heart thump hard. That was where all the dead experiments were disposed at probably. I soon saw Keon come back with a worried face. The sabers rushed off in a different direction.

"Hey Keon you ok?" I asked and he looked at me. He was pondering as he walked around in circles and all I did was stare at him. He finally stopped with him sitting on the floor and laid his back on the wall. What was he thinking? He finally realized I existed.

"Those experiments worked out more successful than Chansey thought," he said but what was he talking about? "Experiments such as they can kill anyone! Anytime! What if they kill all of us? Is it possible?" Poor Keon. Being a bodyguard and he's confused of what to do about these dangerous and unknown experiments.

"Many deaths have been reported. The doctor has not slept for long since she's been trying to create her father's reviving experiment," _reviving _caught my attention, "but she's also been trying to recreate the dead ones. We've told her to rest but she is anxious to complete her father's work. She takes it real seriously. She must rest."

"She needs more than rest" a voice came from behind me. I turned and saw the nursing experiment herself. She was carrying a kit with supplies and a paper. Keon got up and walked up to her. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"I'll see to it soon" he said.

"You're the only one who can do it. We trust in you" Nurse said nodding and carried on. She past by me and gave me a quick hello. I nodded and Keon was now walking deeper down the white hall of the large mansion from which everyone of the doctor's experiments and herself lived. It was so big and pricey looking. She must had lots of money. Suddenly, a hasty flash of yellow and black past by me. What appeared in front of Keon was a cheetah with a collar that read "_Namir 648._" She whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened.

"Not again" he growled as he ran past by me. I did not interfere and waited my time.

…

I checked the time and it was getting late. It was seven thirty already, Demon must be worried by now. A lot happened throughout the day. It was busy in the Chansey residence and experiments went to and fro around the halls. Some I had not seen during the war and some I saw but had not met. I finally saw the final line of the sun descending down into the horizon from the window.

"Sorry for the wait," I heard Dr. Chansey's voice next to me, "I was in a frightening situation and…well…I better get you home." Keon was next to her at full watch around the area. She petted his head, making him purr in delight. After a minute she led me to a different room then before. But I saw experiments inside the old room cleaning up and some checking the scene. Keon stopped to receive another message from Namir. This time she snarled it. He sighed.

"The specimen has not responded yet" he said to the doctor. Dr. Chansey merely nodded and continued leading me up the stairs. I ran out of breath at the third floor but she said we still had 5 more floors to walk. Didn't she have an elevator? After a few steps she offered me if I wanted her to carry me. I said no because I still had a bit of energy in me. Keon was lucky to have a flying form. He just sprang out his wings and flew high above, patrolling if it was safe. He flew down in front of her.

"Safe to go" he said at each floor and finally we made it. I noticed more floors were above so this was a huge place! I saw a female experiment down the hall. She had brown hair, golden fur, black eyes, metal cable connecting behind her back, metal covered arms, and she was wearing a sweater and jeans. She sprang up from reading her magazine and opened the door that read: _Do NOT Enter_.

"Thank you Vevina" Keon said and Dr. Chansey walked in. I noticed Vevina blushing at Keon's presence. I chuckled to myself. There was murky darkness in the room but it soon ran away as the brown experiment flipped the light switch. There were plenty of machines here, computer screen- in other words there were more things but it still looked like the other room. The doctor walked up to the computer screen and typed in a few codes and pressed a file. What came up were shocking to me. I saw…the female in the mirror, female in the lab, and another female I had not seen before.

"Oops…" Dr. Chansey said but I managed to read a few things, "wrong file." She pressed another and soon I heard a machine whirring. She walked away and opened a larger machine and told me to walk in. It was like a chamber of metallic substances and lights flashed before me. She closed the door and my eyes glowed yellow from the dark.

"See you again sometime" I heard her voice ring. In a flash of light I was in a smaller machine. How did I know? Well, when your legs are touching your neck, you know you're in a tight place.  
"Leroy?" I heard Demon's voice and the door opened revealing my beloved mate. "Leroy! You're back" she said hugging me. We were in Jumba's ship. She must had been more worried than I thought. After she hugged and kissed me on the cheeks she turned to the room behind her. I heard babbling sounds and Jumba talking.

"Who has the lil destructive claws? Who has them?" I heard him coo. Demon giggled and turned to me.

"He treats them like if they were his grandchildren" she said nicely.

"Hey aren't we his _children_?" I asked her. Her eyes widened and she punched me slightly.

"If it was like that than you'd be my brother" she said and I chuckled. I walked into the room and saw the kids staring up at the four eyed alien talking to them in a language they themselves did not comprehend yet.

"589," Jumba addressed Demon by her number, "lil one is so small. But I am sure he will grow up to be strong." Demon smiled.

"I know Keahi will be strong. I mean look who the father is" she said and turned me with a loving face. Jumba placed his large finger on Keahi's forehead and the little male sniffed his finger once he grasped it.

"Well, he have to get back home. See you Jumba" Demon said kissing our creator farewell. She carried all four kids in her arms and they made no effort to struggle. We walked out the large ship and headed back home. Though the words and images in the file I saw earlier repeated in my head.

_Experiments 811-13_

_Gender: Females _

…..

**Highly dangerous beings who were thought by my great, great grandfather. For generations this goal was to be accomplished…. (Leroy: I couldn't read everything) … are designed to take lives away. Possessed with the craving for death and anguish, from which they feed on, their only instinct is to kill and takes souls away….. Appear at random locations…. Kill those who less expect it….. **

…

End of what I saw. I can't believe I remembered everything. It's so scary to know that humans, HUMANS created the killer experiments. It was _they _who took Vittles' life away! It was they who killed Lupita when they were after… Dr. Chansey-

**Flashback**

"**Souls are locked in an orb they carry. If beings are revived by any miracle. The lives are taken away from them and they shall perish from energy drain…. Next Project: Experiment 725, the reviving experiment, must be completed."**

**End**

They were trying to prevent her from completing the experiment! The reviving one! But they failed. Demon called my name and snapped me out of thought.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to work?" she asked once more. WORK! I had forgotten all about it. But I was so tired. I should just miss it and go tomorrow. I'm so tired and hungry. My stomach growled and Demon told me she had cooked food already. My mouth watered as I imagined the steaming chicken and delicious rice.

"Waffles came over," she said catching my attention, "wanted to talk to me. Nothing much but the conversation was really dull. He usually says funny things but now…he's lost it all. Memory and humor." I saw her tear up a little as I knew she was remembering Vittles.

"He was a great guy. Fierce to others but to me he was like a brother…but sometimes I thought more. Like…a father. We were all just that close Leroy. I felt Waffle's pain. Though now all I can see is nothing anymore in him. He doesn't remember much from his past. The doctor must have erased everything. He's always been with Vittles" she said to me. A tear rolled down her cheek and turned it in a burgundy line streaming down her eye to her chin. She suddenly got angry, for she lashed her antennas harshly. Her horns dangerously threatening to stab through the closest object.

"God forgive whoever did it. They didn't know a thing…but…I swear when I find out who did it…" she held her words back and softened. She kept quiet. I stared at her as she sat at a nearby bench in town. I decided to carry the kids for the remaining journey home. They were babbling to each other in their language again which took my attention for a while. Demon stared blankly down the street. The moon glistened at her crimson pelt and she looked more beautiful than ever. She wiped away her tears and looked back at me. A smile formed on her face.

"Thanks Leroy," she said, "thanks for caring. I have you and Waffles. The only ones who have ever cared for me. And I am grateful. I love you." She kissed me on the cheek and we continued our journey home.

**Review or flame.**


	10. Farewell

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Ten**

**Farewell**

**I fixed my experiment list. A LOT of changes done...but it was the best I can do, but anyways! Back to the story R&R:**

**Leroy's POV**

The next day I remembered that Psycho had told me that Topher told Lucky. But I wondered how this drunk lummox would know anything about it! He was not at the scene nor even near the bar. I had to go make some discussion with him. I was also wondering about Doctor Chansey again. Her own creations, actually her great grandfather's, were trying to murder her! She was a threat to these...ambitious, blood thirsty beings. Finishing the ultimate _reviving _experiment meant...draining their power and probably kill them. There were three as all I knew, the one in the mirror, the one in the lab, but the last one I had yet to see. I hope I shall _never _encounter her...or all three at the same time. I woke up rather late with Demon by my side. Her chest rising and falling as she breathed quietly. Keahi was in between us. Damali was curled up over my head, Devin was next to mommy as well as Kieran.

I didn't want to wake them up so I quietly placed Damali down next to Keahi and I quietly got up. To my dismay I heard Damali yawning and saw her little black eyes staring into mine. Her big pupils stared curiously at me as though she knew I was leaving. She gave a cute yawn and stretched her arms toward me. She babbled something but I knew she wanted me to carry her. I, as her father, had to obey her wish of me carrying her. Just for the sake of not waking the rest up. Her little, overly fluffy tail stub wagged side to side as I wrapped my paws over her tiny waist. She babbled and drooled in happiness as I carried her with one arm of mine. I guess I could watch something with her till it was 2, but for now it was 11:34am. I turned on the television and saw that Barney was on.

I believe that dinosaur is gay. No offense to any kid who likes it, but he scared me. His high-pitched voice and his songs that creeped me out. I felt my skin crawl. I just don't like him. Before I knew the channel was flipped. My eyes blinked from the sudden change and I looked down to see Damali chewing on the remote. Her drool was rolling down the sides of the remote. She removed it away from her mouth and stared at the red button. She pressed random buttons with her tiny paws and the numbers "999" appeared on the television. Unfortunately, there was no 999 so it just went to 99. There was a movie going on. "Ice Age" was on and Damali giggled as clumsy sloth was hit by the saber tooth tiger. I chuckled a bit too. Damali pressed another button. "456" turned to "45" and now we were watching "Tom and Jerry." She giggled harder as the blue Tom was being punched by the bull dog, Spike. This girl laughed at violence, but hey! It's funny you must admit.

I decided to remove the remote away from her paws before some...bad adult channel came out. I should block those. I put "BabyFirstTv" on for her. Yes, a channel made for babies. Damali seemed to groan in boredom as she saw that the violence had stopped. Soon her eyes sparkled when a blue dog came out of nowhere and started to explain what words begin with "A" Apple starts with A. Damali tried to say _apple _but the only thing that came out was "bu bu." After about an hour of watching television Damali began to cry. First softly but then a little louder. I grabbed her and tried to find her pacifier. I saw it lying around the sofa and stuck it into her mouth. She sucked on it but spit it out. She cried and babbled. I wanted her to stay quiet and not wake anyone up. So...I performed puppets. I grabbed the closet socks and put them on my paws. I crouched down in front of the sofa and began to make voice.

"Hey little girl! Why so sad?" I said in a fake voice. Damali didn't stop crying. "Aww...well I got something for you! Uh...uh...hey...Paul! Why is this girl crying?" I raised the other paw with the sock, "Oh I don't know Roger. Maybe she's bored of you!"

_"Now Paul don't be so rude!"_

**_"Who's being rude? I'm just doing my job"_**

_"You're really stuck up Roger! Don't make me hit you!" _I heard Damali's crying dying down.

**_"I want to see you try!" _**I made Paul hit Roger by slapping my paw with my other paw. I heard Damali giggling a bit.

_"Now you just crossed the line buddy!" _both sock puppets were devouring themselves. Damali was laughing uncontrolably now. I got up from under and said "Tada!" She giggled and soon spat out "DADA!" I stopped bowing out of surprise.

"What did you say?" I asked her, half-expecting her to answer. Damali sucked her thumb and stared at me. I bent back down and after 5 seconds I shot back up.

"DADA!" she squealed happily clapping her paws.

"You said da-da!! You're trying to say daddy!" said happily and threw the socks aside to hug her. She kept repeating her new word over and over. She was only a week and a half years old and she was beginning to speak! Oh she's just as smart as me...hey she's my girl! I hugged her tightly as I listened to her word of love over and over.

"DA-DA, DA-DA, DA-DA!!" she kept saying. Soon I heard footsteps and saw Demon rubbing her eye while smiling.

"Looks like princess and king got early" she yawned and kissed my cheek good morning.

"Good morning to you too my queen" I said and kissed her on the lips. We could hear Damali's cooing and her drool rolled down my arm. We broke the kiss and looked at our daughter. Demon giggled and praised Damali for learning a new word. And lucky for me her new word was "dada!" I could hear the boys' cried from the room. Demon sighed and smiled at me.

"The more they drink, the more they'll grow" she said and walked back into the room. I took Damali back into the room too where already Kieran was suckling. Devin was nibbling on Keahi's ear. He squealed in alarm and I took Devin off him. Damali had greeted her brother with a babble. The small male only mewed and hid away his face onto my arm. I laid onto the bed and placed the babies to my right leaving no one in between me and my mate. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Now Leroy...four is enough for me. Don't even think about it now" Demon warned but I chuckled.

"I'm not trying to do _that_. Do I have to ask permission now?" I asked slyly. She turned her head and gave me a nod. I chuckled and felt tiny claws raking at my back. I turned to see Devin grasping my back with tiny, tiny claws that I never noticed. He saw that I caught him and he hid under the pillow. I pretended I did not see him and turned. I turned a little and saw him making his way to claw me again. This time I turned quickly and he squeaked in alarm like a frigtened puppy. He fluffed out his fur as a defense and gave me a low growl. He _was _dangerous (sarcasm). Devin head butted himself onto my back and I made a false cry of pain. He barked up a sound of triumph and head butted again. Again I cried in pain.

"The pain! It hurts! Demon stop this little warrior!" I cried out falsely. Demon decided to play along as soon as Kieran stopped suckling.

"Oh no! Someone save daddy from the red warrior" Demon said and Kiearn crawled quickly to my side.

"Oh yes! My loyal warrior is here to help me-" my words were cut off as Kieran nibbled my arm. I let out more false cries of pain. I soon heard Damali's giggling but soon I saw her climbing up my back and rolled onto Devin below her. Demon betrayed me as she nibbled my ear playfully.

"No! Not my queen! No...so...many...must-" I fakely choked and stuck my tongue out. I played dead. I felt the kids sniffing me and felt their warm breath. Their mewls off triumph echoed around me. I opened my eyelid and faced Keahi. I felt suddenly...saddened. My little boy was curled up in a ball. So small and pathetically defenseless. Demon was licking him softly but nothing happened. She turned to me worringly. I ignored the shocked squeaks of the healty kids and crawled up to Demon. She placed him near her chest but the little ball of fur did not move.

"He's probably not hungry" she sighed. The little male's eyes were closed shut and I worried if he was okay. Suddenly, I saw the faint rising and falling of his body meaning he was alive. Soon Keahi opened his eyes and sniffed the air. He turned to mom where he knew his breakfast was stored. He drank. I really hoped he would grow big and strong...just like in my dream.

I had found Topher in the alley. Half drunk as usual. I walked up to him calmly and he freaked when he saw me. He told me not to kill him but first I would ask him why he had spread the rumor.

"I was sure it was you!" the purple bear explained and trembled. His legs shook while his face was sweating in fear. "I saw your yellow eyes near the bushes!"

"I wasn't even outside when it happened! I was in the bathroom, cleaning myself up after my head was almost cut off!" I growled calmly. Topher gulped and backed up to the wall. I only walked up to him.

"You're the only one I know who has yellow eyes!" he shouted. I growled but kept calm. It wasn't his fault he had mistakened my yellow eyes for the ones in the bushes. I let him off the hook. On ONE condition! He had to retell the story. Only this time...I was not Vittles' killer! I hoped he did as he ran off downtown and disappeared. I continued to walk to work once I was finished. There I would explain what had happened to Waffles when he was gone. The guys were shocked but glad to at least know that their friend would no longer suffer from pain and misery. Speranza kept staring at me with eyes full of _spite_. She whispered something in Vanessa's ear but the sister said nothing. Malissa was eyeing me as well with curiosity. I ignored them as soon as Waffles came.

"Hey guys! I have good news and bad news" Waffles said.

"What's the bad news?" I asked. Waffles turned side to side and looked at me.

"I'm leaving..." he said.

"WHAT?!" we all shouted "WHY?!" Waffles flinched from the sudden reaction. He came back to reality and said calmly,

"Auntie Flo doesn't want me to get sick anymore. The other day I saw shadows...in the factory. Three of them! And they kept calling my name" Waffles explained, "she thinks I'm crazy...and...she's sending me to Dr. Chansey again. I guess this means for good guys."

Waffles was leaving!! Because his aunt thought he was crazy? Was this world coming to an end?! I thought. The sisters began talking among themeselves and crossed their arms.

"How sad...we'll miss you even though we never knew you much" Vanessa said rather fakely.

"Yeah we will" Malissa said.

"Come back when you can" Speranza added. Before I could spit out some words but they went into the bar without a word. I turned to Waffles and he looked a little sad to know he had to go. Not again! This was Demon's only brother left...he was the only person to have loved her like a sister. She would miss him entirely.

"I just came to tell Richter the news. Well, see ya guys!" Waffles said going inside as well. I turned to the other guys and they looked a little saddened.

"Why is everyone suddenly leaving? First Vittles...and now Waffles" Phoenix said sadly going away into the darkness. Pounder sighed and followed Phoenix into the darkness as well. Suddenly, I remembered. What was the good news Waffles had? I waited at the entrance and saw him coming with Richter next to him. They were whispering between each other and finally Waffles was heading my way. I got in front of him.

"Oh hey Leroy...yeah I'll miss ya too buddy" Waffles said hugging me again. I squirmed out of his grip.

"What was the good news you had for us?" I asked. Waffles tried to remember. I guess his memory wasn't so strong as before.

"Well...uh..." he thought, "I know it was something...oh! Yeah I'll pass by next year! If i get better...if I ever will" he looked unsure. He shook a thought off and looked back at me. "Take care of my sis ok? She needs you." I would miss him greatly too. He was my friend as well. The only one who seemed to trust me. Now...without him I had no one to talk to except Phoenix, Pounder, and Xavier. That's friendship. There are accountes and there are farewells. This was Waffles and my friendship. It was...hello...and now...goodbye for now. Goodbyes NEVER last forever. Never.

**Review or Flame!**


	11. First Birthday!

****

Leroy and Demon II: Life After

By: Stitchfreak626

Chapter Eleven

First Birthday

Now that we know Brad has three lives let's go check back on him shall we? R&R:

Somewhere in Kauai…

Brad jumped over a massive experiment's head and landed behind him. The evil badger/wolverine experiment growled and turned with vicious red eyes. Gordon jumped over the male and proceeded to battle. Brad turned to see Spike rolling around on the ground trying to stab one of his spikes into an enemy. Bloodfang was wrestling around with a tiger-like experiment with crow wings. Both rolling on the ground with their wings picking up dirt. Tails lashing furiously. Fangs was fighting in the air with a female dark brown experiment who had the wings of a massive dragon. Brad roared as he felt claws raking at his back. He turned to see the main experiment growling and continuing the rake his long claws.

"You're going to give me that stolen item of mine! Dead or alive!" he growled jumping on him. Brad gave a roar as he felt the long claws stab into his chest. The fighting seized and the male ran off with his items. The others ran off with him. This left Bloodfang, Fangs, Gordon, and Spike with their bleeding leader. Brad laid on the ground…dead.

"Not again" Gordon growled.

"Wait! Didn't he say he got three lives?" Spike said out loud. All of them looked at each other and back at their leader.

"Two now" Gordon stated. They waited a moment, it turned into an hour as soon they saw the wound was healing.

Brad's Mind/ POV

I was in a dark state. No light around, only darkness to roam. I looked around and felt a shock at my chest. Soon I saw a purple or blackish colored light swirling over my body and the shock went away.

"Life one…taken!" a raspy voice growled. I looked around until I felt a sudden pain turning from soft to a powerful force. I gave a roar of pain and saw a reddish-colored, ghostly image of me separating from my body. The ghost-me roared in agony and scraped the ground.

"You belong to us now" another voice hissed. The ghost swirled and disappeared into a red colored orb floating. Suddenly, I saw three pairs of yellow eyes glaring down at me.

"You have lost a life. Two more left. Lose them all and you are forever ours!" I saw the sisters with big grins on their faces. _"Go back and get us your killer._"

I saw the sisters with big grins on their faces. "

… Normal POV

Brad stirred from his loss and his followers watched him shake. Brad's eyes soon shot open and he gasped for breath. He looked at himself and gave a laugh of relief.

"I'm alive!" he exclaimed looking at himself and saw that there was no sign of wound on him. He gave a big grin and looked at his lackeys. "I cannot die guys!"

"Unless you get killed three times and then you die" Gordon said with a sniff. Brad gave him a smirk but checked his pocket.

"God damn it…he got the gem. Guess we'll have to get it back-"

"No boss!" Gordon growled. Brad turned to the bigger croc. Gordon growled and then smoothened, "it's not important anyway. You'll just lose another life. It's too risky." Brad crossed his arms and ignored him.

"I can do it just watch. I won't loose another life" Brad growled. Spike looked up at the croc and without a word he followed his leader. Bloodfang and Fangs took the sky and left Gordon. The crocodile sighed and took the sky as well.

… Leroy's POV

Time was going by fast. It already was two weeks after Waffles left. Demon took it alright but she knew he would be back. Unlike Vittles, Waffles was still alive and she would see him again. On the weekends when I was home she would go to Jumba's and left me with the kids. This helped me with bonding time and I noticed that the kids had white circles on their gums. Very little that I didn't notice until they yawned. I carefully felt the circle and it was hard…A TOOTH! The kids were getting teeth! They were teething a lot too, for each one had their own chewing object. Kieran would chew his rubber duck, and Devin would suck his pacifier and bite on it as if there was no limit to it. Damali bit my arm way too much so I gave her the remote to bite. Keahi was just biting his little rubber bear.

Time really was going by fast because before I knew it was already the kids' first birthday! Me and Demon were so excited about this. January 7th when I didn't have work. We invited a few people like Angel, Stitch, their 10 kids, Lilo and Nani, and even Waffles. We weren't planning a giant party because it was just the kids' first birthday. The first litter of Stitch's kids were playing with our kids. Damali and Kieran were getting along quite well with the girls but Devin was being a nuisance to them. He was the little trouble maker of our litter who liked to throw water balloons at the girls. Though I saw Keahi sitting at the table watching Angel holding her second son who was much younger than the first litter but the oldest in the second litter.

"What's h-his name?" Keahi asked looking at the young version of Stitch in Angel's arms. Angel smiled at the little boy and looked back at her son.

"His name is Archie (Thanks ECL for the name)" Angel said politely. Stitch thought of playing a game along with Lilo who brought a beach ball.

"Volleyball for the adults and we'll think of something for the kids" I said. Lilo threw me the ball and I thought of dodge ball.

"Ok…there are 9 kids so-"

"I don't want to play dad" I heard Keahi's voice ring. I turned to him and he hid under the table. I didn't argue. He had done that before and I knew I could not convince him. Me and Demon had to talk to him sometime.

"Ok then 8. We're even. Kids get your teams" I said. Clawlo, the oldest child of Stitch, walked up proudly into the center. Damali whispered something in Kieran's ear and my old son walked up to the center as well. I found it funny that my young Kieran was bigger than Clawlo.

"Damali come over here" Kieran said and she ran up to her big brother. Clawlo called for Ember. Kieran called for Devin. Clawlo for Fashiony. Kieran called for Angie who blushed. I sensed a bit of puppy love but I said nothing. Clawlo sighed and called for Devilina. I threw the small beach ball at both captains but Kieran had the height advantage and took the ball. The game was pretty funny when the ball's weight knocked all of them down. I saw Keahi watching from a distance with a saddened look. I walked up to him but then I saw Waffles heading for him.

"What's wrong big guy?" Waffles said in a commenting voice. Keahi looked up at him and said with a sad voice, "I'm not big. I'm small." I guess he found out he was much smaller than the rest. Waffles gave a laugh.

"Now who told ya that?" he asked and Keahi drooped his ears, "no one but I can tell because everyone here is bigger than I am. Even my little sister Damali"

"What's the problem with being different? You don't have to be big in size to be a big person. It's what's in here," he said pointing to his heart, "and how you act as a person. Look at Devin for instance. Now…just between you and me he's not so big as he thinks. I mean check the way the girls treat him. Rotten but with you they're sweet. You know what I'm saying?" Keahi nodded in comprehension.

"So…I'm big?" he asked and Waffles nodded, "but…I feel so small and weak."

"Don't feel that way. See sometimes I think the same but…inside I'm bigger and stronger" Waffles admitted to the little male. Keahi stared up at him with admiring eyes. "Besides I think you're the best kid in the litter" he said hugging him. Keahi hugged his _uncle's _face. That really touched me. But this was just their first year. I wondered what was in store for the future! Plenty of more adventures and secrets were hidden from us and waiting to be discovered!

More to that later! I have more planned for the kids and Leroy and Demon!


	12. Brother and Sister

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Devin and Damali **

**Hee, hee as you can see I kinda cut the end of the last chapter, but only for a good reason! I wanted to add a few moments with the family and this is one of them! Read and review:**

**Leroy's POV**

I as the last of the Jumba experiments, or so Demon says, am growing older like my kids. About a year I think. I lost count. But like I say, I have no interest in creation dates. Just my kids' birthday are important. Oh! The rumor about me killing Vittles faded away by time. Still, some experiments believed it. Only those who still haven't forgiven me of the war, but I just ignored them. More than 98 percent of the experiment population forgave me already, but the rumor stirred them up a little. But Demon told me that too would fade away by time as well.

Anyways, the kids were growing up rapidly because before I knew they were already five and ready for fight training. Demon approved this but only to a certain level. I was wrestling time and time with the boys, but then I noticed that Damali was interested in battling too. It wouldn't hurt to teach her as well. I think. She jumped over my head and blinded me with her body as she grasped around my head. I tripped over a toy truck and found myself lying on the floor with Damali giggling.

"Sorry daddy. Am I too quick for you?" she chirped in happiness. Her tail stub wagged in enjoyment. I sighed and admitted she had great speed. Though Devin was more of the _"boys are better than girls" _type.

"He's only saying that because you're a girl" he growled. I sighed knowing that another war of the sexes was going to start.

"Nu uh! Daddy means every word of it!" Damali defended. Keahi and Kieran switched looks and looked back at the two fighting.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"  
"NOT!"

"TOO!"  
"NOT-"

"Kids stop all this nonsense!" Demon growled while holding a pitcher of lemonade.

"Sorry mom" Devin and Damali said while lowering their heads in shame. Demon placed the pitcher on the coffee table and looked down at me.

"Having fun?" she asked while helping me up. I nodded. "Well, after a training session like that I'm sure you're tired and thirsty."

"You bet'cha! I'm so thirsty I could drink the ocean" I said sarcastically. I heard the kids gasp.

"You can do that dad?" Kieran asked with wide eyes. I looked at the rest of them and their eyes were as wide as moons. I decided to tell them I meant that I was only kidding. I was just so thirsty. In a few minutes the lemonade was gone and in our bellies.

Though the funny thing was that the kids wanted to battle even more but I was already too tired for more. The kids groaned and pleaded on their knees. I had no choice but to give in. Devin was battling with Kieran who easily knocked him down with his weight. Keahi backed away from the rough housing and watched from under the sofa, again. Damali was going to jump onto my head but this time I caught her and rolled onto my back. She gave a growl and bit my fingers. She was a smart and quick fighter. I managed to knock her softly on the ground where she let go and started to get aggressive like a cat.

She had her pupils shrunk, tail stub wagging fiercely, and her claws were unsheathed. She circled around me and I mimicked her position. I too got fierce-looking but meant no harm towards her. She gave me a low growl, I hissed, and she immediately jumped toward me. I was ready to grab her but I was unaware of her plan. She jumped over my ready paws and headed for my face. She immediately raked her small claws onto my cheek. That really hurt so I yowled in pain and she gave a startled gasp. I groaned and touched my cheek, wincing. I saw blood on my paw and she was curled into a ball, frightened.

"I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry!" she mewed in a scared way. I wasn't angry, and I wasn't hurt too badly. So I merely said, "You got me there princess. You'll be a fine fighter when older." A look of pride sparkled in her eyes and all her fear vanished.

"R-really?" she stuttered with still a small hint of worry. Demon came with a cloth and handed it to me. I put it onto my cut and carried my little girl in my arms. She still looked guilty but I convinced her that it was alright. I knew she didn't intent to hurt me, and besides, that got Devin to start another gender fight, "Girls are still not as good as boys!"

"Devin! That's not very nice. Say you're sorry" Demon snapped. Devin lowered his head again and muttered an apology. Damali ignored him and stared up at me with admiring eyes.

"Am I going to be a great fighter like you daddy?" Damali asked. Soon visions of the war appeared before me. How I fought to kill others, my blood-thirsty ambition. I had planned to kill all, just for the need of power.

"Daddy?" Damali's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. She was waiting for my response. Demon looked at me as if she knew what I had been thinking. She gave me a smile and told me to answer. I looked down at my little girl, staring with wide curiosity and pride. I smiled.

"No," she looked saddened but I added, "you'll be even better." She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Oh daddy! Do you mean it?"

"Every word" I said patting her head.

…**That Night**

"I'm so proud of you three. You're growing into strong boys" Demon said to all the boys, while tucking Kieran into his bed. I was watching from the door. They were wearing green and white spotted pajamas. I had some blue shorts on. Demon had her pink pajamas on.

We were getting the kids ready to sleep in their own rooms. The boys had a bunk bed and a regular bed in their room. It was a blue room with airplane and car stickers stuck onto the surface. They had a dark blue carpet, clothes cabinet, and a toy chest. Since Kieran was the oldest he slept in the regular bed and the other two slept in the bunk bed. But no worries because they would switch beds every so often. Demon kissed Kieran on the forehead. She headed for the bunk bed and kissed Devin, who was on the lower bed. She climbed up the ladder and tucked Keahi in who had his t-rex doll. She kissed his forehead.

"Good night my big boy" she whispered and he gave a smile, "I love you."

"I love you too mom" he said yawning.

"Me too"

"Me three!" the other two added.

"I love you all" Demon said about to turn the light switch.

"Wait! Good night dad!" Keahi called out. I smiled.

"Good night guys. Sleep tight" I said turning off the light switch. Only the night light with it's greenish light was visible.

I now headed for Damali's room with Demon. Her room was pink with swirls and stars printed on the surface of the walls. Her carpet was magenta and she had a toy chest, clothes cabinet, and a book shelf. I opened the door to it and she shrieked. She was putting her own red pajamas on.

"Daddy I'm not ready!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry" I said closing the door again. Demon giggled and I sighed. It only took a second until she said to come in. "I don't know what you got to hide because this is the only time you put on clothes." Damali gave me a low growl and I growled back. She giggled.

"You're right. But I just like yelling like that-"

"Oh no honey. You have a right to hide your privacy" Demon said entering the room. I gave a grunt and nodded in agreement. Damali tilted her head.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. It will come to a time when…" she whispered into her tiny ears. I narrowed my eyes and smirked. Damali's eyes widened and Demon removed her head away.

"Really?! When's that happening?!" Damali gasped. Demon chuckled and told her in a few years. I knew what it was all about. Feminine things, not my business. After that I tucked Damali in and she giggled as I did. She held her bear, Boo, tightly and pointed to her cheek. I chuckled and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Damali kissed my nose in response.

"Goodnight mom" she called out. Demon kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight dad"

"Goodnight princess" I said shutting off the light, "sweet dreams."

…

I was feeling tired, a lot, and I knew that tomorrow I would feel better. It was November so I still had to go to work and tomorrow was Monday. Demon came back from brushing her teeth and she was now wearing her pink tank top for the night.

"It's a little cool don't you think?" I asked. She yawned and told me to scoot over. I did so and she covered herself with the quilt.

"It's not so cool. You're the one wearing shorts" she said with a smile.

"I am not anymore"

"That's nice to know" she said, "don't even think about it! We have four and that's good enough for me."

"You know I was kidding" I said putting my arms around her waist. She started to giggle as I kissed her cheek more than once.

"Oh Leroy stop! That tickles" she said as I kissed her neck. Soon I kissed her lips. We locked into a passionate kiss and I felt her legs wrap around my waist. I felt that this would end with us sleeping really late (grins).

"Mommy? Daddy?" my ears shot up when I heard that tiny voice. Demon's tongue slipped back into her own mouth and both of us shot up to see Damali eye wide. "What are you doing?" I looked at Demon who had an embarrassed grin on her face. She turned to Damali.

"Uh…what is it sweetheart?" she asked trying to confuse her. Damali jumped onto the bed with her legs dangling from the side and she pulled herself up. "I can't sleep." She crawled up to us and sat in between me and Demon.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just can't" she responded. Demon gave a yawn and tucked Damali in between. Demon pulled her close and Damali cuddled herself on the bed. I gave a smile as she yawned and closed her eyes. I turned off the lamp and it brought darkness into the room.

"Goodnight again" Damali chirped.

"Goodnight" me and Demon said.

"Goodnight" Damali said again.

"Damali! Go to sleep please!" Demon moaned.

"Sorry…" she whispered. "Daddy?"

"WHAT?!" I whispered.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Damali said. I opened my eyes and she shrieked when she saw my eyes glowing yellow.

"Shhh! Shhh! It's only me" I cooed. Demon turned on the other light and Damali's irritating shrieking seized. She was trembling as if she saw a ghost. "Calm down. It was only my eyes."

"Wh-why do they glow?" my little girl whimpered. Demon hugged her tightly. I felt a little bad that I had scared her. But not intentionally…I thought she knew my eyes did that all on their own. Demon calmed her down a bit.

"I'm sorry" I said and Damali stopped quivering. The pink little girl stopped and stretched her arms toward me. Demon handed her over to me.

"It's ok. I just get scared easily" she admitted and hugged my arm. Then she looked up at me, "can my eyes do that?"

"Do what?" Devin's voice rang from the hall. Two pairs of tiny yellow eyes appeared in the dark hallway. "What's all the screaming about- oh it's just Damali. Figures" Devin growled.

"You stay out of this nosey!" Damali growled. Keahi followed after Devin. I looked down at the boys. They had inherited everything from me powers, looks, but they were yellow or orange on their bellies and not reddish. Damali, however, came out pink and purple. I don't know how that happened but I guess it was a mix from my red fur and Demon's very light yellow belly fur. But then she would've come out orange. Genetics is a strange thing.

"Is this about how our eyes glow yellow in the dark?" Keahi asked in his fragile and gentle voice. Demon helped him up the bed. Damali explained to them what happened.

"Only one way to find out sis," Devin said, "lights off!" The lights were turned off and three pairs of yellow eyes glowed. I could hear Damali's sigh and I knew as well as Demon that she did not inherit that ability.

"I guess not…the lights can go back on" Damali admitted and I saw her ears drooping. I petted her head softly.

"But…it's ok. I mean at least you have an advantage" I said. I knew this well from my past. I had to close my eyes in order to hide in the dark. "At least no one can see you moving in the dark. If someone were after you they wouldn't see you." Damali gave a curious look. Devin was the first to overreact.

"Does that mean we could get shot easier in the dark?"

"Get shot in the dark?! What are the possibilities of that?!" Keahi gasped hiding behind his mother. I sighed regretting to have brought that up. Damali gave a big smile.

"Guess I'm different and special huh dad?" she chirped. I nodded. "Now everyone go to sleep please. I got to go to work tomorrow."

"Yes dad" the kids chirped. Demon placed Keahi back on the floor and Devin rushed out the door. Keahi turned to Damali.

"Aren't you going to bed?" he asked.

"Well…I don't like to sleep alone and-"

"Mind if I join you?" Keahi said. Damali smiled and jumped off the bed and slid toward her smaller yet older brother.

"No problemo bro! At least I'll have someone keeping watch over me" she said jetting out the door, "race ya!"

"No fair you had a head start!" Keahi said racing after her. Me and Demon gave a chuckle and I shut the door. The moon's rays shined through the window and finally we were able to go to sleep. Without interruptions to wake me up again. I needed rest before another aggravating day of work so...(yawn) Goodnight.

**Review or Flame. **


	13. Chicken Pox

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Fox and Chicken Pox**

**Hee, hee. You'll soon understand the chapter title. Just read and review please!**

**Leroy POV**

(Sigh) The kids were growing up. They're growing up way too fast!! I know it's impossible for time to stop, but time just slips away under my feet, but…at least they're still here. The kids are SEVEN now and already learning to do more math and spelling text. Time and time the kids go to school but the experiments aren't really _forced _to go to school so we just send them every 2 weeks and such. Though math and English isn't all of what they learn, Kieran is learning a little lesson which I refer to as _puppy love_. And guess who that lucky girl is? Well, let's just say it's one of Stitch's daughters. If you guessed Angie then you are right!! The little girl is in love with him, and Kieran is freaked out by it. Like…this one time:

**Flashback…Normal POV **

Kieran was walking down the street with his mother. The other three were with Leroy watching a movie. Demon kept an eye on her son as he ran to and fro around the concrete sidewalk. Soon a pink, adult female emerged from the bushes. Behind her a miniature version of her giggled merrily toward them.

"Hey Angel!" Demon greeted and the pink experiment also greeted.

"Hello Demon. How's life?"

"Oh alright. Living the dream of being a mother" Demon said happily. The young little Angel walked shyly toward Kieran.

"Hi Kieran…," she said blushing, "how are you doing?" Kieran gave a deep gulp and backed away. Angie only walked up to him and stared at him with big bright eyes. Kieran gave another gulp and waved hello to her.

"Why aren't you talking? Cat got your tongue?" Angie asked with her cheerful tone. Kieran shook his head no. "Then talk. How you doing?"

"I-I….I'm doing fine thank you" Kieran stammered while backing away. Angel and Demon were chatting and did not notice what was going on. Angie gave him a giggle that was followed up with the fluttering of her eyelashes. Kieran gulped and got defensive now. He got on all fours with his fur puffed up and his claws were unsheathed, ready for battle. Angie only licked her fur down and gave him another smile.

"Listen goldilocks-"

"You're really cute" Angie said blushing. Kieran let his defense go down and everything sheathed. He stared into her wide round eyes.

"Th-thanks…you're really….c-c-cute too" Kieran admitted as well. Angie gave a blush and kissed his cheek real quick. Kieran's fur shot up at once and his face got as red as a rash. Angie gave him a big grin and her cheeks were red too.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, come on Angie" Angel said walking away. Demon turned to Kieran who was standing straight with a wide grin.

"Are you all right? Did I miss something?" Demon asked. Kieran only gave a squeal and fainted.

**Leroy's POV…**

How do I know this happened? Because Stitch told me. He wasn't too far from the scene. He too was protective on his girls. He told me in a teasing tone:

"I better not see your kid at my daughter's window reciting poems!" he growled. I only laughed but when my kids found out it was the scoop of the century. Devin was always teasing Kieran about it and made false smooching sounds. Damali found it cute though. She liked a bit of romance movies and said her brother was living a movie. Keahi didn't say a lot he just said:

"That's nice." Though I hoped this. I just hope things don't go a little overboard on this, if you catch my drift.

**Normal POV… One week later**

"If you're not careful you could get cooties!!" Devin exaggerated when he exclaimed that, "you know how dangerous the female germ is!" Kieran gave a gulp.

"She kissed my cheek" Kieran admitted turning redder than he already was. Devin gave a gasp.

"It's worse! She's under some disease! She might spread it to you-"

"Don't tell him all that junk Devin! What do you know about love?" Damali growled. She walked away with her head up high and moving her hips side to side as she walked. Devin muttered a few nasty words but looked back at his older brother. Kieran was scratching the back of his head nervously. Devin narrowed his eyes and was about to say something until they heard their father's scream of terror. You could hear a dish drop at the kitchen. Demon rushed out from the kitchen and left the water running at the sink. Kieran and Devin exchanged looks but flinched when they saw a flash of pink rush by them. Damali.

Demon burst through her room and Damali followed after her. You could hear shifts of movement coming from the room.

"What's wrong Leroy?! OH MY GOD!" Demon yelled. Kieran and Devin rushed into the room, curious about what was going on, and looked at the big bump on the bed where their father was covering himself. Demon was looking from under the quilt and they heard Leroy's muttering.

"Call Jumba…this is serious" Leroy muttered.

"I'm sure it's nothing _that _serious but I'll get him just in case" Demon said and told the kids to get out the room. Obediently, the kids got out and looked at each other. Demon closed the door and rushed off into the kitchen to dial Jumba. Keahi soon found his siblings at their parents' door.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know but daddy is hiding" Damali said a little worried. Devin and Kieran explained that they heard dad yelling and they rushed to see what was going on. Unfortunately, they had no idea what was going on but Demon had to call Jumba.

"Maybe he's mutating!" Devin exclaimed, "and is growing a third eye or something!" Kieran, Damali, and Keahi gave him weird looks. Devin shrugged.

"We'll just have to find out later" Damali said quietly. Kieran hugged his younger sister to bring her comfort.

…**10 minutes later**

"Oh thank you Jumba! We needed you to come" Demon said jumping into her creator's arms.

"Is good to be seeing you too 589. What is being wrong with-"

"You'll see, just follow me and watch your step. The kids tend to jump in front of visitors" Demon warned.

The four eyed scientist chuckled and followed Demon across the room. Suddenly, the sound of wheels turning caught both their ears. Demon gave a sigh and jumped in front of Jumba, which he flinched at first, and then a skateboard, with Devin on it, came forward. Demon caught it in a nick of time and told Devin to mind his manners. Devin apologized and said he'll never do it again, doubt that. Finally, after the dangerous journey from the door, through the living room, and past the dropped marbles both scientist and creation made it to the room where Leroy was hidden.

"What is being wrong with you 626.3?" Jumba asked. Leroy gave a shudder from under the quilt and suddenly he started rolling around under the sheets. Demon gave a disturbed look.

"He hasn't moved like that in bed since…never mind" Demon said keeping her thoughts to herself. Jumba grabbed the moving hill of quilt and pulled it off revealing…

"Oh blitznak!" Jumba said.

"Oh sh- shizzles!" Demon yelled. Leroy started to scratch the dark red spots all over his body from head to toe. He growled as he did and panted when he felt relieved of the itch. Then he looked up at Jumba.

"Am I going to die?" he asked. Jumba stared in disgust but recovered and shook his head.

"Well, no but…you are infected by sickness named after earth fowl. _Chicken Pox_" Jumba said. Demon gave a gasp and Leroy scratched in response. Jumba slapped his paws but Leroy continued to scratch.

"Stop doing the itching! It will only irritate you more. Now 589 this is not serious but I am warning that you and offspring be not making contact with 626.3" Jumba stated. Demon nodded in understanding but then ran out the door.

"Then what do you want me to do about this?!" Leroy growled scratching himself with his leg like a dog. Jumba sighed. The red experiment gave him a grin and then continued with his scratching.

It wasn't long till the kids and Demon got infected by chicken pox as well. How do you ask? Well, when daddy forgets to not get close he does it anyway and spreads a very contagious disease. Now the terror of the horrible disease was spread through all 6 family members and sadly…even Jumba. In the household Demon was wearing her pink pajamas and resisted to itch but instead she scratched her irritating back with her horn tips. Devin rubbed him back against the floor. Keahi used a fork as a backscratcher and soon all kids were using forks which Demon did not approve but was too itchy to do anything. Leroy was biting himself as if he had fleas. But when both Demon and Leroy got itchy it was "I scratch your back, you scratch mine." Soon after two days of itching and irritation Damali remembered something important.

"Oh no! Angie and her family are going to go to see _Sesame Street Live_, and I'm stuck with the chicken pox!" Damali said while scratching her back again. Devin was rubbing against the floor again.

"Who invited you anyway?" Devin snapped. Damali gave him a sharp look but soon faded.

"Angie did but now…I- or can I still go?" Damali said mischievously. She relaxed her ears and gave an evil grin. "Show starts in an hour. I can take a _nap _and get going before the show starts." She saw her father pass by and Demon followed him into the room.

"What you doing?" she asked Demon gave her a tired and gaze and yawned. Damali smiled for she knew she might be able to go if they fell asleep long enough. Damali was not a complete angel and maybe that was genetics too. She got it from her father. Devin and his two other brother gave loud yawns and with sleepy eyes they headed for their room. Damali gave an evil grin from ear to ear. Just like her daddy's.

…

Damali was wearing a detective outfit. She lowered her hat and put her paws into her pockets. She slowly made her way to the door. But soon she heard the door creak open. She slid under the nearest object. She was watching from under the couch and she could make out her mother's toes. For one, Demon had black claws. Damali's eyes looked up and she saw her mother grab the phone and she gave a cough.

"Augh…we need some soup" she said leaving the phone and grabbing a paper. "Now a pen…" Damali ducked under as her mother's claws reached under the couch.

The claws scraped around and Demon searched under it. Damali held her breath and soon the claws withdrew. Damali caught a glimpse of a blue pen lying next to a vase. Demon gave a yawn and disappeared into the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and began dialing.

"Angel? Hey, it's Demon. I'm fine just sick. Yeah, I just got the chicken pox. I need your help, can you do me a small favor?" Demon paused for a moment, "really? Oh thank you. I need you to get me some medicine from Jumba. I know he's sick too but…oh really? Well, it's affecting me because it's my first time. Yeah…ok. Thanks Angel. The kids went with Stitch to see what? Oh that's nice." Damali was hearing. Her ears were perked up. "Oh no they can't go. They're sick too. Leroy was the first to get sick and well…it spread," Demon laughs, "No Angel, he forgot he wasn't supposed to make contact and he just had to ask me to scratch him and (giggles) the kids kept jumping on him. (pause) Yeah the kids can't go. You guys can still go. I already told them. Ok then. Thanks again Angel, bye." She hung up the phone.

Damali thought this was her chance. In a flash of pink she grabbed the pen and without a sound she slid across the kitchen floor. Demon gave a loud yawn that her tongue curled up. The little pink experiment hiding behind the trash can aimed for Demon. She licked her lips and a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. Once her aim was locked on target she threw it. A flash of blue caught Demon's attention as the pen flew across the sky. She turned and saw no one. She sniffled.

"I must be sicker than I thought" she coughed out. Damali gave a giggle from behind the trash can. She heard footsteps walking away and slowly she checked. Coast was clear. Damali gave a chuckle and was about to open the door until she heard her father's voice.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Leroy came into the kitchen with her feet not making a single sound. Damali gulped and hid her face with her hat so she looked mysterious. "Now who do we have here?" Damali tried to think of her escape. With Leroy's blood she thought quick.

"I-I'm Sammy….Damali's friend. I came to say hi" Damali said with the squeakiest voice she could possibly could make. Leroy raised an eyebrow and a smile.

"Well then _Sammy _you do know Damali is very sick" Leroy said and _Sammy _gasped, "she has the chicken pox."

"Chicken pox?! I better get out of here-" _Sammy _was about to charge out the door till Leroy stopped her.

"I'm sorry…you probably got them from me. I'm afraid I can't let you go" Leroy said. _Sammy _gulped and gave a chuckle.

"Well I got to go _dad"_ _Sammy _said with a groan. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"What was that?" Leroy asked with a fake confused look.

"I mean daddy Leroy- uh…mister Leroy…" she stumbled upon her words and Leroy crouched down to hear her, "Leroy….dad…OH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! It's me! Damali! Don't you see?" Damali threw her hat down so it revealed her innocent pink face. Leroy gave a startled gasp.

"Oh my! And I thought it was really Sammy" Leroy said.

"There is _no _Sammy" Damali growled crossing her arms. Leroy gave another gasp.

"No? You really got me there," Leroy said but then he frowned in a fatherly way. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, "what are you doing out of bed?"

"I…I…was going to sneak out. I really want to see this" Damali said. Leroy gave a sigh and put his paw on his daughter's shoulder. He stared into her round eyes that were much similar to his. Mischievous, hidden by innocence, and full of a need of adventure. Damali had a saddened face and he could tell by the way her eyes were watering. He gave a sad frown but hugged her.

"Yeah…I know you wanna go but sometimes we have to do sacrifices. Just for the sake of others. You don't want your friends to get sick too, do you?" Leroy asked. Damali shook her head no. "That's what I thought. We can always see it another time." Damali nodded and wiped away her small tears. "Now give me a smile." She gave him a cute smile which made him smile even larger. "That's my girl."

"Oh well…I was going for the strawberry cupcakes" Damali said drooping her ears. Leroy's ears shot up.

"IN that case go!" Leroy said and Damali said no.

"No daddy. I don't want my friends to get sad. It's got to be done" Damali said with her eyes closed as if she were so wise. Leroy gave a fake groan.

"Fine…whatever you say" Leroy said, "let's go to bed." He was about to grab her paw until she backed away.

"Dad! My chicken pox!" she growled.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Leroy apologized and with their pinkies holding they went into Leroy's room.

**Well, that's another little fun for Leroy and family. I had the idea of the chicken pox thing after watching an episode of "Full House." Review or flame**


	14. Protecting Damali

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Protecting Damali**

**Read and review:**

**Leroy's POV**

Time was going by real quick. Before I knew I was already seeing them the way I saw them in my dream. Kieran was a massive male who was strong by heart and body. Big guy. Devin was a mischievous critter who liked to devise pranks and stuff. He gets into a lot of trouble and Demon does not like that. Keahi was strong like I had hoped. He was a very humble boy who didn't like fighting nor causing trouble. He pretty much helped Demon around the house as well as Kieran. All three boys were a bunch of momma's boys! But my Damali was closer to me. She was beautiful like her mother and well…developed a lot quicker than me and Demon thought. And when I say developed I mean puberty (gag).

I had to get real defensive on her. I did not want some perverted male going up to her and hurting her. Wherever she went her brothers went. That was how it was. They never separated and I felt relieved in that part. By the way the kids are 17. Their birthday was months away! Time really goes fast when you're having fun. I couldn't go to work this week because something happened at the bar. Some pipes broke and they had to fix it. Richter told all of us not to go. This left me time to bond with the kids. I was their father who would always be there with them and I vowed that nothing shall harm them nor my Demon.

Even though I was real protective I still avoided being too strict with them. Kieran has his girlfriend now and they're getting along just smoothly. Devin is a real trouble maker and likes to pull pranks on everyone. I think he likes Virgil's daughter Kina, she's sweet and pretty, and I know this because he's always bothering her. I guess he just has a lousy attitude about falling in love. Keahi isn't much into romance yet but I know he will someday. Damali…oh why'd she have to be born looking gorgeous? Like me. (laughs) I'm only kidding can't a guy have a laugh? Anyways, she's dating this guy. Oh how I growl at the sight. A father must take care of his daughter you know and boys is one thing to protect them from. Those scum-sucking pigs!

This guy's named Deion, like "Day-on". He's got the same appearance like Stitch only a purple color with green eyes and a black nose with black around his eyes, chin, and belly. His little grin is very mischievous and that makes me very suspicious about him. That is why I send my faithful spies (my sons) out when Damali and him leave the house for an outing. So far no funny business has been reported. GOOD! If that guy dare hurts my angel I will rip him to shreds so badly that he will rue the day he stole my daughter's heart! I'm not jealous or anything…why should I be? I know she's giving more attention to the guy than me and, and…I am NOT jealous! I have my Demon to give me attention. Yeah. Now go away! Go bother someone else. (**His Conscience: Who are you talking to you crazy trog?**)

…**Normal POV/ At Town**

Four figures made their way through the streets of Kokaua Town where all the humans went to shop and the experiments roamed to work or play. Little kids were riding their bicycles or roller skating across the sidewalk. These four figures walking were Kieran, Devin, Keahi, and Damali. They were coolly strolling around the street, waving at friends and family members such as Slushy, Dupe, Sinker, and others. They made their way up town and were just planning a little walk for the day until lunch. Soon the delicate sound of exploding ships made Devin hit the window at the next building.

"The arcade! Kieran I wanna kill an alien-" he soon paused when he saw the other experiments were staring at him. He gave an embarrassed smile and continued, "an alien spaceship! Can we go to the arcade Kieran please? Please? Please?!" Kieran stared at his younger, shorter brother with great amusement as dear Devin hopped up and down like a five year old. Damali gave a giggle as Devin started to run around his older brother.

Keahi raised an eyebrow and on the next turn he tripped his older brother. Devin fell flat on the concrete floor. He kept begging at the floor. Kieran sighed and gave in.

"Fine we'll go play a few games but only for an hour. Remember mom doesn't like for us to come home late for lunch and dad certainly doesn't like Damali being out long." Damali gave a snort.

"That's only if my boyfriend is with me. I don't know why he doesn't like him. Deion is a sweet, humble guy. He's listening to me and tells me nice things" Damali said dreamingly. Devin made fake vomiting noises as she sighed and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Earth to Damali! Earth to Damali! Do you read me?" he covered his mouth with his paw and knocked Damali's head. She gave him an annoyed growl and he growled back. Kieran gave a laugh.

"Hey isn't that Kina?" Kieran lied. Devin immediately stopped fooling around with Damali and ran behind his bigger brother. He stuck his out from under his feet.

"Where is she? I'm prepared for her cootie attack!" Devin said. He still had his inner kid in him which made him more ridiculously annoying. Kieran gave a laugh, his brother had fallen for that trick again, and was about to go inside the arcade.

"Hey Damali!" a male voice called from down the street. Damali gave a smile as she saw the one and only Deion heading their way. Devin gave a growl.

"Why if it isn't Prince Charming himself" he spat out as Deion arrived.

"Hey baby" the purple male said as he kissed her on the cheek. Devin gave a defensive growl and Keahi narrowed his eyes at this male's courtship toward his younger sister. Kieran just stood his ground watching carefully at this male's every move. Damali returned the kiss on the cheek only Deion kissed her right on the lips. Devin was about to spring on top of him but Kieran held him back.

"Hey let's get inside. These games don't play themselves you know" Kieran said as he opened the door for them. Damali turned to her boyfriend.

"You wanna come with us?" she asked sweetly. Deion saw the look on her brothers' face that were full of hostility and suspicion. He turned to her and gave her a smile.

"I don't think I can sweetheart…maybe another time" he said as he hugged her. Devin gave another growl and Damali hissed at him. She turned to Deion.

"Excuse my brother. He just needs to learn his manners" she said with a stern tone of voice. Devin bared his teeth.

"Well…I'll see ya later alright babe?" he said as he let go of her and started to run down the street,

"Yeah you better run-"

"Why do you have to be a bunch of jerks?" Damali yelled. Kieran closed the door and faced his sister with sympathy.

"Damali we're not being jerks we're just-"

"Then why are you giving him dirty looks? You don't think I see you right? Well, you're wrong!" she growled stomping away. Devin sprang down on his fours.

"Damali! Damali wait! You don't get it!" he cried as he chased after her uptown. Kieran and Keahi exchanged looks and without a word they pursued after their siblings. Damali kept running up the hill and made a U-Turn as she headed back downtown. Devin changed course after her. Kieran and Keahi tried to grab her as she zoomed by but she slid under their feet.

"Dang she's fast" Devin panted as he crashed into both his brothers. They laid on the ground staring at the sky. Kieran got up first and helped the other two up. Devin rubbed the back of his head and Keahi sniffed the ground and raised his head to sniff the air. Her scent led to the beach.

"She's heading home…at least I hope so" Keahi said as he sprang back on his feet and chased after the recent scent while it was still wafting in the air.

…

Kieran panted and collapsed on the soft sand and Devin tripped over him. Keahi jumped over the two's bodies with a single jump. His tail stub stood high as his head rose as he continued to sniff the ground.

"Go Keahi! He's like a bloodhound only he's a genetic combination between mom and dad…who have mutational powers" Devin said all of a sudden. His face became blank and Kieran had an eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about?"

"I dunno…hey let's follow Keahi before he disappears too!" Devin said as he ran off after Keahi.

"Found her!" he said and all three saw the shining pink pelt of their younger sister near the ocean. The waves made their way toward her feet and swallowed them but retreated back. Her purple colored marked (the mark on her back is just like Leroy's) back was facing them and her head was between her legs as she was crying. Kieran led his brothers slowly to her and her ears perked up. Her antennas slithered out of the sand from which they were buried under and they curved as a sharp horn began to expand from the tip. Her head slowly turned and her watery eyes were facing them.

"What do you want now?" she growled, "he's not here now go away."

"Listen Damali…we're sorry" Kieran stated as he approached her. The antennas whipped the air threateningly so he backed away and avoided to approach her. Keahi and Devin decided to sit on the sand. Kieran growled so they got up and ran up behind him.

"We're sorry we were being mean to…to…"

"See you don't even remember his name" Damali snapped. Kieran sighed as he tried to remember the name.

"Deion" Devin said forcefully. He curved his tongue as if it were an ancient curse. Keahi stayed quiet and waited to say something. Damali turned.

"That's his name…" she turned back around facing the wide, crystal ocean. Her horns sheathed back into the antennas and they were gone in an instant. Damali could unsheathe and sheathe the horns in her antennas. It was a defense. Devin soon spoke.

"This guy doesn't look too good Damali. We just don't trust him" he explained only making Damali get up and jump at him. Both rolled around the sand and Keahi jumped out of the way. Damali bit Devin's ear but he snapped his teeth at her arm.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Leroy's voice echoed. Both seized fighting and turned to see their father and mother heading for them. Damali got off Devin and stood in shame with her arms behind her back. Devin did the same with his lip sticking out. Demon crossed her arms and tapped her foot meaning that she demanded an explanation. Leroy gave a snort.

"We were going to the arcade and we met…Deion…there" Damali said calmly. Leroy gave a silent growl but he tried to look as calm as possible would let him. Demon nodded and urged her to continue. "And we said hi…he kissed my cheek-"

"Kissed your cheek?!" Leroy roared.

"Leroy let her finish" Demon silenced him and made her continue.

"Kieran and my brothers were giving him dirty looks as I invited him if he wanted to join us inside, but since he saw them he didn't want to and he left. I got mad at my brothers for doing so because I found it rude and unjust. So I ran to the beach for some alone time"

"Guy's a pervert" Devin coughed out rudely. Damali and their parents ignored him. Demon sighed. Leroy looked down at his feet. The mother experiment rubbed the back of her head and looked at her daughter.

"Well…all I have to say Damali is _be careful_. Sure the guy is nice and all but don't let your guard down. Now boys it's rude to give others dirty looks. We raised you better than that" she turned to Leroy who was picking his nose with his tongue again, "well…_I_ raised you better than that. But your brothers have the right to tell you if what the boy is doing is wrong. Now there was nothing wrong that your boyfriend kissed you on the cheek. I just want you to be careful. Okay?"

"Yeah mom" Damali said.

"Okay boys?" Demon turned to the three males.

"Yes mother"

"Absolutely positively"

"Yeah mom"

"Alright then…now come on your lunch is getting cold" Demon said as she led them back home. Damali turned to her father as he gave her a smile.

"I'll be careful…just give him a chance" Damali pleaded. Leroy sighed.

"I'll try my best dear" he said putting his arm around her neck and followed the family back home.

**Review or Flame**


	15. Boyfriend meets protective Father

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Deion's talk with Leroy**

**Damali is in love with a guy whom Leroy and her brothers despise. They just don't trust him. Is it fair for poor Deion? Read and Review:**

**Damali's POV (Yay)**

I was pretty quiet at lunch. Mom made us ham and cheese sandwiches with some ice tea to drink. I was still thinking about my Deion, I love him so, and well…I feel ashamed that my own male family brothers are being jerks toward him. I know daddy just isn't sure of this and he says he doesn't want me to get hurt and I truly understand that part of the case. Kieran and my bros have absolutely no darn reason why to hate him. Mom just told me to be careful. She's female so she must understand me more. That brought curiosity to me. I wanted to ask mom and dad how they met. Did they have parents or…wow these are the questions I never asked and they never talked about. I thought right now was a perfect time to ask.

"Mom," she turned to me with her friendly smile, "I have a couple of questions to ask you."

"Go right ahead honey ask them with full confidence" mother answered with her own tone of curiosity. Devin wasn't listening for he was gobbling down his mega sandwich he made by himself. Kieran, Keahi, and Dad seized eating and turned their attention to me.

"How did you and dad meet?" I finally asked. Mom and Dad's face suddenly changed from curious to a pale color. Did I ask right? Or did I say something bad in another language? That was the question I had now in my head as they exchanged glances at each other. Dad urged Mom to tell me. What was there to hide?

"Well…," Mom began with a shaky voice, "your father and I met when… you see- Destiny just brought us together." Oh that made perfect sense, to a two year old, if you ask me. Kieran and Keahi soon gave them curious expressions as well.

"But how mom? Did he do something great? Did you say something that brought him up to you? Did he goof up in something-"

"I did goof up something" Dad soon said with melancholy in his voice, but why? Dad stared at his crumb covered plate and said calmly, "something terrible." What did he mean by that? What did he goof up? How was it _terrible_? Devin, as usual, was the first to ask something stupid.

"Did ya kill someone?" my idiot brother asked with sarcasm in his voice but what dad said was not jokingly at all. By the sound of his voice I knew he meant it.

"I did so" he responded, "excuse me." He left all 5 of us at the table. Kieran and Keahi looked at Devin as if he had just done another prank on them. Angry and their faces read '_Devin you dope! Do you always have to ruin things?' _or maybe it was just my thoughts. Mom had not said a word at all but I knew that she knew what Dad meant by _"I did so." _I prayed he was only _pulling my leg_.

…

I met Deion at the Slushy shop where uncle Slushy and Dupe worked. I greeted them and asked for my Cherry Slushy. I like Cherry Slushy. Deion had paid for me when I already insisted on paying it for myself. He was just being so giving like always. I really liked him. No not like but love. Deion was a sweet guy since I met him. We met at the park when me and my brothers were playing soccer with our cousins Slicer, Archie, Ember, and Amy. The ball had rolled down the hill and splashed into the lake. That meant the game was over. Nobody wanted to retrieve the ball but then Deion came and offered his soccer ball if he could join the game.

"Sorry man but we're uneven" Slicer responded to him. The other guys nodded in agreement while me and my cousins thought something else.

"It doesn't matter…_he _can still play with _us_" Amy said and we giggled.

Devin gave a fake gag as usual. Deion gave me a cute smile and I couldn't help but blush. After that we just didn't play soccer and went home though Deion asked me out for the first time. And of course Dad did not approve at first, but I still went if my brother Kieran because he was going with his girlfriend to the same spot. By the way Kieran's girlfriend is some girl named Kailani or Kai for short. She was okay, nice and pretty. Kieran and her get along just fine.

They've been together for a 5 months already and it's working smoothly. I wonder when Kieran will make it official. Anyways me and Deion were only together for 2 months meaning we still needed more time to see if it was meant to be. But enough of that. Me and Deion were now sitting outside the store on the bench. I was sharing my slushy with him and he suddenly got a brain freeze when he sucked it up. It was funny and we both laughed after it was over. Why couldn't my bros and dad see how nice he was? He was different from most boys because he listened and understood me. I told him about earlier and I apologized for the way my bros acted. He said it was okay. It wasn't a problem.

"Hey Deion," I started and he looked at me, "is it a problem if you can come over my house for dinner? Just so my dad and mom can meet you." Deion looked a bit stunned but nodded.

"Why not angel?" he answered. I thanked him with a hug and I told him what time he could come, at 7:00pm. He kissed me goodbye and left. I couldn't wait till later but also one part of me it was going to be a total catastrophe but I just shook the feeling away. It was going to be a very positive event.

…

I told mom that Deion was coming for dinner so we could chat with him. Mom took it well but dad almost shot himself for it. I'm being sarcastic by way, but he did totally flip out as well as Devin.

"He isn't welcomed here!" Devin growled "Why'd you invite that ball of fur?!"

"Damali what on earth were you thinking? Bringing a guy in would cause him to think that next time you'll just wash his underpants for him!" Dad said over exaggerated. Devin gave a chuckle when he said _underpants_.

"Deion doesn't wear no clothes"

"So he walks out naked?" Devin asked stupidly.

"No you dunce bucket! He's just like you and me. Wearing fur" I snapped. Dad was still complaining but Mom managed to shut them up.

"Everyone quiet!!!" the room became silent except for her breathing, "Leroy you told Damali you would talk to him one day and tonight is the time! Now live up to it and do what you said. I'm serving roast turkey tonight in case anyone was wondering. Some mashed potatoes on the side and corn. I'm going to put each thing in a different bowl and we'll have to pass it to one another so we can serve. I don't want to see anyone being rude to Deion. He's are guest. Is that clear to you all?" Everyone and me nodded in understanding. "Good now get ready. Dinner is in 3 hours."

"Three hours are enough for me to plan the perfect prank" Devin said and ran to his room.

"Dad! Don't let him pull a prank" I cried out. Dad sighed and ordered Devin to not do any prank tonight.

I had a hard time convincing daddy that this was going to be a good time. Then Kieran said Kai was also coming but he could take her out for dinner himself. Mom said it wasn't necessary, we had plenty of room. If she meant sharing both the kitchen and living room than that was what _plenty _of room meant. By the way Kieran described Kai I was dying to meet my _possible _sister-in-law. All I knew was that she was nice, sweet, and getting along with my bigger brother. I knew tonight was going to be calm, I just knew it.

…**Normal POV**

The first to come was the famous Kailani. She was a pretty looking female experiment who was a dark pink and her dark magenta bang covered her left eye. Both her eyes were emerald colored and full of kindness and shyness as well. She greeted everyone with a paw shake and a hug. Devin gave a squeal after she hugged him but Damali warned him,

"She's Kieran's girlfriend, remember?" Devin only gave a big grin. Keahi gave her a smile and said to Kieran.

"You got great taste bro. She seems like an angel" Kieran gave a chuckle.

"She may seem that way but she was trained from age 3" Kieran said as Kailani hugged Leroy. Kieran explained to Keahi how Kailani was trained in her home. She was a pet experiment and she belonged to a Japanese girl and boy named Aiko and Haruki. Both kids took martial arts and she went along with them since she was a pup. Now she was a **black belt** and she knew how to kick butt. Keahi gave an impressed nod. Devin came with something behind his back and Keahi turned to him.

"Watch it Devin Kieran's girl isn't so innocent, she's a black belt" he warned. Devin turned to Kieran who had a smirk on his face.

"Oh so am I" Devin lied but Kailani heard him. She turned to the mischievous male with an impressed smile.

"Is that so? You did not tell me this Kieran" she said. Kieran raised and eyebrow and was about to protest but Devin cut in.

"Well, he's just envious of me" Devin said proudly, "it's a shame my older brother did not progress the same way I did." Kailani gave a giggle.

"Mind if you show me a demonstration of this _progress _of which you speak?" Kailani said. Devin's pride soon flushed into nothing. He gave a nervous grin.

"Why not? But be aware I'm being easy on you" Devin was about to approach her but she gave him a swift kick under his feet and he fell flat on his face.

Damali, Kieran, and Keahi gave a laugh. Soon Leroy came in and saw his son lying on the floor with his body and face flat on the floor. He looked at Kailani. She gave a respectful bow with her paws clasped together. Devin got up on his fours and gave a snicker.

"I was being easy on you!" Devin growled pointing his claws at her. Kailani did the same action as before but he jumped up and she did a back flip and kicked him under his chin. He hit the floor again with his back and head flat on the floor. She turned to Kieran.

"Is your brother truly being easy on me? He should make an effort at trying to get a hit" she said and helped Devin up. Damali and Keahi were still laughing and Kieran gave an embarrassed sigh.

"Devin go help mom in the kitchen" Kieran growled, hiding how embarrassed he was.

"It was good to meet you Kai…see ya" Devin fled into the kitchen. Leroy was placing the plates and silverware on the table and counted each seat. He turned to the living room where his children and Kailani were. He calculated the amount of seats.

"Four will be able to sit at the table and four more at the living room. Is that all right?" Leroy asked the teenagers.

"It's all right dad! Me, Deion-"

"You and Deion will be seated in the kitchen with me and your mother" Leroy said as he disappeared back into the kitchen. Damali's ears lowered. She felt a paw touch her shoulder and she looked up to see Kieran smiling down at her.

"Don't worry dad will learn to like him" Kieran assured her. Damali was going to protest but a knock on the door was heard.

"That's him!" she said jumping up and ran to the door. She opened the door and saw Deion smiling.

"Deion!"

"Hey Damali" he said, "I hope I'm not too late."

"You're right on time" she said leading him into the house.

The scent of roast turkey wafted in the air and entered all of the experiments' nostrils. Deion licked his lips as the rich scent entered his nostrils. Damali introduced Deion, once more, to her parents and brothers. Leroy only nodded and Demon summoned the dinner. Kieran, Kailani, Devin, and Keahi sat in the living room eating their serve. Leroy, Demon, Damali, and Deion sat in the kitchen, facing each other. Deion humbly served himself a small amount of food. Damali served herself the same amount but when it was Leroy's turn he simply answered,

"I'm not hungry"

"But-"

"I said I'm _not _hungry" Leroy answered a bit harshly. Deion heard the harsh tone of voice and drooped his ears. Damali saw this and gave a glare at her father. He simply ignored her gaze and crossed his arms. Demon served herself a bit of food. The feast was quiet when it should have been a time to talk to each other and such. Deion was finished eating his share.

"Mrs. Demon you cook marvelously! I give you a 100" Deion praised. Demon gave a smile.

"Why thank you Deion. It's so nice to have you here. Tell me, who are your parents?" Deion's ears drooped.

"I have none…I was created" Deion answered sadly.

"Is that so? For what purpose?" Leroy asked suspiciously. Damali felt a growl forming in her throat. Deion looked at the red, suspicious male with intimidation.

"I'm a failed experiment…"

"What number are you?"

"eh…858" Deion answered honestly. Leroy gave a smirk.

"What a shame to have an 800 series be a failure," Leroy said rudely but then softened, "I hope you are well with Damali." Damali immediately hugged Deion around his neck. Deion gave a shy smile and sighed.

"He's very well with me dad" Damali answered. Leroy gave a nod that had both acceptance and suspicion. Devin came in the kitchen.

"What number are you?" Devin asked curiously.

"858"

"Cool an 800-"

"But a failure" Deion answered. Devin tisked and left the kitchen. Damali's ears drooped. Nobody seemed to trust Deion no matter what he said. That was both saddening and aggravating her. Leroy still had more questions in his mind like _how old are you? Where exactly did you come from? _But the question that really was on his mind was _what exactly are you interested in Damali? _

"So Deion," Leroy started and the purple male drew his attention to him, "what exactly caught you attention about my Damali?" Damali's ears perked up. It was a question she never bothered to ask. Deion's ears also perked up and he stared at the red male. Leroy saw a bit of fright and nervousness in his eyes. Could he even think of a proper answered? What did he really find interesting in his 17 year old daughter? Deion finally answered with a smile.

"Her beauty" he started and was beckoned to answered more by Leroy's hard stare, "her…her…tender personality. She's very sweet and beautiful-"

"Is that all that interests you? Her beauty-"

"ENOUGH!" Damali yelled, banging the table, and caught everyone's attention. She shot a menacing glare at Leroy but he showed no sign of threat. "I've had enough of this! I can see clearly that you want nothing to do with Deion being with me. You have no interest in what he feels for me or me for him!" she got off her chair and dragged Deion along with her. She headed down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Leroy growled. Damali opened the door and turned to him.

"If you can't respect Deion than you obviously can't respect me!" Damali yelled slamming the door.

"DAMALI!" Leroy growled running to the door. When he opened it, Damali and Deion were already gone. He closed the door softly. "Damali…" He turned to Demon who was shaking her head in shame. Kieran, Kailani, and Keahi just avoided his sight and he wondered where Devin was. He asked the group and Keahi answered.

"He was checking who exactly is Deion on the computer" Keahi said. Leroy gave a confused look.

"We have a computer?" soon Devin rushed out the room with a scared expression.

"DAMALI- Where's Damali?! Where's Deion?!" Devin roared. Leroy gave him a worried look.

"What's the-"

"Where are they?! Please tell me Damali did not leave, alone, with him!" he said with his eyes wide.

"They just left" Demon answered putting her paw on his forehead, "are you alright-"

"Damali's not safe! We got to get her back before it's too late!"

"Devin! What is wrong? What's happening?!" Leroy demanded shaking him by the collar. Devin gave a gulp and looked at everyone. He met Leroy's gaze.

"Deion is NOT a failed experiment!" he burst out, "he HAS a _purpose_!" His breath was becoming unsteady out of fear, "he's…"

**Devin has just made a horrifying discovery! But what is it? What will happen to Damali?! Stay tuned!**


	16. Saving Damali

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Saving Damali**

**Just read and review:**

**With Damali and Deion…**

Two experiments ran across the forest as they tried to escape the place that denied their love. Damali and Deion ran and ran across the dark forest and kept looking back if anyone was following them. Once they saw that the town lights and civilization were gone they stopped running. Damali panted as she tried to regain her breath. Deion was still looking back with his eyes narrowed and his ears straight up. She saw him and gave a laugh.

"Don't worry they couldn't have followed us this long" Damali said. Deion turned to her and gave a chuckle.

"You're right," he said and looked at her from head to toe and a mischievous grin formed on his once humble-looking face, "that means no ones here." Damali turned to him and saw the look on his face. A face he had never revealed upon her and it was frightening her to the bone.

"D-Deion…are you ok?" she asked as he approached her. His claws unsheathed into a length they had never extended to. His once timid eyes turned into evil filled eyes that made his appearance look even more sinister. The moon was covered by dark clouds and brought darkness. Thunder echoed in the distance.

"Shhh, don't yell. Remember no one can hear you" he said rather evilly. She backed away from him slowly.

"Deion you're scaring me" she said as he continued to approach her. He gave an evil chuckle.

"Is that so? But you love me don't you?"

"Yes I do but-"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I showed you who I really was now?" a lightning bolt made her jump and before she could say anything he jumped on her and she screamed in terror. "No use screaming baby! No one can hear you!"

…

"What's his purpose?! Say something Devin!" Leroy growled as he shook him. Devin looked at everyone with his eyes wide.

"Experiment 858 is Deion and he is programmed to be a-a deadly killer," Devin started, "b-but his second function is…we just gotta save Damali!!" without a word he pushed them aside and ran out the door.

"DEVIN!" Kieran yelled tackling him onto the sand. Devin tried to escape his grasp but he was too strong. Leroy and the rest of the family ran out and the thunder echoed harder. Demon said she'd stay home and call the police (the experiment police) and Kieran told Kailani to stay.

"But what if you need help?" she asked.

"Woman who do you think you are? We can handle ourselves!" Devin said regaining his personality again.

"We got to hurry if we want to get to Damali on time!" Leroy said as he ran off with his sons.

"Be careful!" Demon yelled as a thunder clap echoed in the sky. Keahi caught the scent of his sister in a matter of seconds and led the way.

"_I hope we get to her on time!" _Leroy thought, _"I promised nothing would happen to her."_

…

Deion had Damali pinned to the ground and was forcing her to make love with him. She kept squirming to avoid this happening. He gave an aggravated snarl and slapped her face. She gave a yelp of pain.

"No use fighting sweetheart! I won't let ya go!" Deion roared as he kissed her neck. She gave a scream and tried to move her arms but he had a great grip on her. She soon felt him going into her and she screamed.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" she yelled.

"WHY?! Because I was programmed to do this, that's why! Besides, you love me and this should be good for you!" he growled and continued to hurt the female. She gave a moan and tried to break free again. Her antennas slammed the ground and whipped the air in an effort to escape.

"DAD! HELP ME!!!" she yelled into the air.

…

Leroy and the boys were still searching across the town and tried to find their lost member. Soon rain began to fall upon the ground and Keahi gave a gasp.

"No! No! No!" he yelled as he tried to search from the scent again, "The scent is leaving!" he said as he followed the direction of the remaining scent. Leroy gave a growl of anger and slammed his paws upon the concrete.

"I knew that male was no good! I knew it!" Leroy roared as he followed Keahi near the forest entrance. Keahi sprung to his feet and drooped his ears. He turned to his brothers and father with a look of defeat.

"She's gone…I can't pick her scent nor that bastard's" Keahi growled clutching his fists. Leroy grinded his teeth and turned to the forest and saw paw steps that were being filled with the rain drops that fell from the sky. Something told him to follow them.

"We don't need their scent. Hopefully, these paw steps are theirs. Hurry! We can't arrive late!" Leroy said as he rushed into the forest to follow the paw steps.

…

Damali moaned and couldn't feel anything. Deion was in complete control of her and she could do nothing about it. He licked her neck and she hissed. Her antennas slammed themselves on the ground and then she remembered! Her self defense. Without question her horns started to extend from the tips of the antennas. Slowly curving into their full extent and she gave growl and looked at Deion straight in the face.

"You're gonna regret this you bastard!" she growled as she was about to stab him with the long antennas.

Before they even made contact he jumped off her and she tried to get back on her legs. He had a smirk on his face but he kept his eyes still onto her.

"You're quite tough to get to, but no worries. This is just one side of me" he growled as a thunder clap lighted up the scene. Rain started to pour from the skies and fell upon them. She gave a growl and bristled her fur up making her look like a cat with her claws and horns unsheathed. Deion gave a pleasant smile and unsheathed his claws.

"You do know," he began as he approached her and she backed away, "I am also programmed for one more thing." She gave a hiss when he jumped in front of her. She back flipped and he still followed her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over his head, making her slam against the hard ground. She gave a hiss and curled her antennas around his feet and tripped him. She made a run for it. Deion got up with a snarl and then chuckled.

"I love it when they play hard-to-get. Ok baby I'll give ya 10 seconds to run!" he yelled. Damali paid no attention and kept running as her tired legs let her go.

The forest was dark and the rain that wet her fur made her seem heavier. The mud under her slowed her pace down but she still tried to make it through. A bolt of lightning lightened up the scene for her and she could see 4 figures running for another direction. She recognized the glowing yellow eyes and knew they were her father and brothers. She called for them but a thunder clap muted her voice. Suddenly, a lightning bolt revealed the presence of Deion in the area. His red colored eyes gleaming in the darkness and she backed away. She decided to hide behind a tree until he went somewhere else. The rain trickled down her face and body as she stood still.

She heard paws crushing the dead leaves under the intruder's claws. A sudden gust of wind brought Deion's scent and she knew he was close.

"Oh Damali come out, come out wherever you are. You're not making this easy for me," Deion's menacing voice echoed, "the sooner you come out the sooner we can get over this. Come on, I promise to not be too rough on you. (chuckles) Ok Damali fun's over. Come out or I'll find you myself." She stood in her position praying he would not find her. Deion was getting impatient and gave an annoyed snarl.

"Ok Damali get the fuck out here! I'm not kidding!" he roared searching the area with his gleaming red eyes. Damali gave a gulp and she felt her lungs heavy. Her instincts told her to run but she knew he would see her and catch her. She hoped her brothers and father would find her first. A gust of wind blew at her direction and carried her scent to Deion's direction. She knew she had to prepare to run. Deion's nose took in Damali's scent and a more sinister grin formed on his evil face.

"Found you," he growled as he turned. Damali ran as he stabbed his claws into the tree missing an inch of her. Her gave a growl and took his claws out. He gave a growl and with no hesitation he raced after her. Deion's feet got stuck in the mud and he fell flat face but continued to run after his target. "Keep running but I'll still find ya!"

Damali ran in the darkness and avoided the trees and rocks in her way. She changed course which would mean that she risked coming face to face with Deion. She wanted to find her brothers and father! Damali kept running and saw a red gaze in the bushes but she kept going. A demonic roar echoed with the thunder clap and she skidded across the muddy ground. Her feet slipped under her and she did not notice the ridge and she slipped down. Her claws unsheathed but it was no use and she fell onto the hard ground below. Her body slammed into a large rock and her tired body could not move.

"_This is it…why didn't I believe anyone? They warned me but…oh dad….bros…I'm sorry," _she thought, _"Now I'm getting what I deserve. I hope you'll forgive me_." A sudden growl indicated that Deion had found her.

His red eyes narrowed as he approached her. His sharp black claws buried into the scruff of her neck as he dragged her away from the rock. Damali felt the life within her fading away with each foot he was dragging her to. The rain was pouring harder and a lightning bolt lit up the ground again. Deion threw Damali against a tree and he gave a chuckle.

"You're going to die," he said, "I fell so sorry but hey it's my purpose. I'm supposed to cause pain and misery. You were stupid to believe I was a nice guy. Face it Damali there is no such thing." Damali said nothing as but she winced as the pain in her body increased as she breathed in. Deion placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him. His red gaze met her black eyes. "Good bye Damali." He unsheathed his claws and prepared to stab her.

"Goodbye…my family" she mumbled.

"NO ONE IS SAYING GOOD BYE!" a voice growled. Deion turned and a flash of red sent him straight into a tree. Damali shifted her eyes to see who it was and a pair of yellow eyes were staring down at her.

"Are you okay sis?" it was Devin. She could see his face as he looked at her. "Oh no this guy's getting whooped big time!"

"YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Deion roared and jumped on top of Devin. Devin gave a snarl and slashed him across the face. Deion buried his sharp teeth into Devin's neck. Devin gave a whimper and yelp (like a dog would).

"DEVIN!" Kieran's voice called out and the big male appeared. He grabbed Deion's ears and Deion gave a snarl as he jumped and bit his arm. Kieran punched him but Deion had a sharp grip. Damali still couldn't move and watched as Deion attacked her brothers. Devin, despite the bite on his neck, continued to fight with this male. The purple male stabbed his claws into Kieran's arm and he gave a roar. Deion grabbed Kieran's other arm and pulled it behind his back. Kieran gave a roar of pain and Deion sent him toward a tree. Devin jumped over his head and Deion slashed his face. Blood mixed with the rain as the two continued to fight.

"Damali" Keahi's voice whispered. She could feel someone gently pulling her up. Keahi held Damali so her arms and head were over his shoulder.

"We're getting you home" he said as he took her away. Damali could not say anything. Mere pain and shock prevented her from speaking at all. Keahi stopped and turned when he heard Devin's cry of pain and turned to see Devin lying on the ground. Deion's red gaze turned to him with an evil expression on his face. Keahi turned to run but Deion was much quicker and pushed him so he let go of Damali.

"No use runt! I'm an 800" Deion growled as Keahi gave a snarl.

Keahi's fur bristled and he jumped onto him. He pinned him to the ground but Deion kicked him in the gut. Keahi hit the ground and Deion slashed him across the face making him yelp. He buried his teeth into his neck but Keahi suddenly felt a wave of energy inside him. He gave a growl and spat out _fire _at him. Deion jumped up as the fireballs missed him and the rain dissolved them. Keahi stared in disbelief of what he had just done but he knew he could not use his discovered power in the rain so he gave a snarl and jumped onto him again. Deion gave a hiss and just grabbed his arm and threw him to the side. Keahi did not get up again. Deion turned to Damali who was lying on the ground. Her once beautiful, shiny pink and purple fur was now a ruffled up muddy mess.

He gave a chuckled and approached her with his claws unsheathed. He grabbed the scruff her neck and placed his claw where he would slit her throat.

"Don't worry you won't have to suffer any longer after this" she felt his claw ready to slice her open but then a roar echoed. Deion gave an annoyed growl and let go of her. She fell on the floor but he did not turn. His claws clutched as he felt the presence of someone familiar behind him.

"Do I have to deal with you too old man?" Deion growled still not facing his enemy. Leroy's eyes were glowing an intense yellow and his lips were drawn back into a snarl. His claws were unsheathed and it looked like he would kill anyone in his path.

"You hurt my daughter," Leroy began with a voice of anger, "I won't let you live for that. I will kill you." Deion gave a chuckle and turned to him. Both red and yellow eyes met.

"Don't bother Leroy. You may have killed many lives before," Deion began and Damali's eyes widened, "but that doesn't mean you can also kill me!"

"_He wasn't kidding! B-but…my dad never told us," _Damali was in total shock and her mind turned blank and she felt her eye lids getting heavy, _"Everything I ever believed was…a lie_."

Her eyes closed tightly and did not open again. A tear slipped down the side of her face and mixed with the rain drops. Deion gave a grin to the angry father of the girl he had hurt. Leroy's soul burned with an eternal hatred that would cause him to rip every single limb of this lying bastard. A lightning bolt lighted up the scene and Leroy noticed Deion disappeared. He turned as he looked around for him. An evil laugh surrounded him and he turned to see Deion above him. Deion buried his claws into Leroy's fur as he fell down on him. Leroy spat out curses and grabbed Deion's neck. Deion gave a gag as Leroy slammed him against the ground with his claws around Deion's neck. Leroy tightened his grip as he choked the evil male.

Deion gave a gasp for breath and tried to break free. He began to cough madly but no use. Leroy was not going to let him go.

"_You killed many lives" _suddenly ringed in his head. Leroy was killing Deion and he knew it. Leroy still was not letting go and watched as Deion's eyes began to get dim as his life was slowly being taken away from him.

"_No! He almost killed my daughter!" _Leroy thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt a bang of pain in his gut and he looked down to see Deion's claws buried into his stomach. He looked up to see Deion with an evil grin on his face. Leroy stared into the red eyes that glowed with an evil intensity.

"Go to hell" Deion growled but then the siren of police cars echoed. Deion sheathed his claws making Leroy roar in pain and he kicked him off him. Deion got up but then the bright lights of the police car faced him and three other cars surrounded him. Uniformed experiments got out of the cars and pointed their guns at him.

"Don't move! We got you surrounded!" an officer said through a megaphone.

"Fat chance!" Deion growled as he jumped into the trees. Bullets were shot at him but missed him completely and he vanished into the darkness of the night.

"LEROY!" Demon yelled as she got out the police car. Ambulances arrived and experiments quickly got out. Demon wrapped her arms around Leroy.

"You're going to be okay! I know you will!" Demon cried out as she cried over his head. She gave a startled gasp when she saw the deep gash in his stomach. "You're going to live baby I know it!" The ambulance experiments were going to get him but he snarled at them.

"Get the girl first…" he struggled to say, "she's in the bushes." The experiments turned and quickly took Damali into the back of the truck.

"Kieran you're going to be okay! Just keep holding on" Kailani's voice cried out as her boyfriend was being put into the back of the truck. Devin followed next into another and Keahi was also taken away. Finally, Leroy was taken away from Demon and she insisted on being with him. Without further delays the ambulances took them away leaving the police. Kixx was one of them and was looking around the scene.

"This one is going to be a difficult one" he growled and Karina searched around.

"We've handled worse but I am certain he won't be running around for long" she growled. A purple experiment with blue around his eyes walked to them.

"Mom-"

"Toan what did I tell you?"

"Sorry…Officer Vanida (her first name)" Toan (her son) said, "maybe after the victims get better we can ask them information on the guy." Karina turned to her son who looked a bit like his father. Toan gave a smile and she nodded.

"Smart thinking" she said and turned to her daughter Brea, who looked like her only purple around her eyes.

"What do you have Brea?"

"Well, I did get the name of the guy before Demon left. His name is Deion and he's experiment number 858" Brea said to her mother. Karina turned to Kixx.

"An 800," he said with a frightened expression, "rising numbers. The stronger they get…but we'll get that punk."

"It's too dangerous but we'll have to do what it takes to protect any further victims" Karina said hopping into a car. The other experiment officers got in and the cars headed back downtown.

**Damali was at the tip of death and her family came to rescue her. They risked their lives for her, but will they live or face dying together? Stay tuned.**


	17. Brink of Death

****

Leroy and Demon II: Life After

By: Stitchfreak626

Chapter Seventeen

Brink of Death

Read and review:

Leroy's POV

All I could hear was the ambulance's loud siren and the experiment's voices that belonged to the ones who were attending to me. I myself could not feel anything. But I did see one of the experiments, just vaguely, putting something on my face. It was a mask but I didn't care at this moment. My feelings were gone. I was really thinking about my Damali. Was she ok? Was she dead? Was she at the brink of death? I hoped not.

I heard Demon crying my name and she was clutching my paw. I could feel it now. She was clutching it tightly in her own two paws. I heard her begging me to hold on. I was forcing myself to hold on. I wasn't going to end my life now not until I knew how my daughter was pulling through. And not until that Deion's blood was in my claws. If Damali dies…I will murder him. No matter what the cost is. Slowly, my sight was beginning to leave. Was I dying? Then it was when I felt myself getting drowsy. This mask was making me go to sleep. No…I had to….hold on…no…Damali…

The Old Warehouse…

Thunder echoed in the sky as lightning crashed down from the dark sky. The rain poured heavily and splashed onto the ground below. A rustle in the bushes indicated a visitor that made it's way toward the warehouse. The shadowy figure made it's way into the dim lighted building and opened the front door quietly and crept in. A dark shadow cast through the hallways of the silent warehouse only to welcome the soft steps of the visitor arriving. Deion crouched down and shook his soaking wet, purple fur like a dog. Once he felt that his fur was a bit dry he continued to make his way toward his wanted location. His eyes returned to their normal color, green, and he began to search the warehouse. Something was wrong. No one was there at all, like it usually was.

Deion gave an aggravated growl and sat himself down. The only noise he could hear was the rain splashing on the windows, wind blowing, and thunder clapping. Where was everybody? Then out of the corner of his eye he saw someone peeking through the stacked up crates. He gave an amused purr but said not a word or turned to face the person. Again he caught movement and saw the figure trying to sneak away undetected.

"What's the rush?" Deion asked coolly. The person stopped in their tracks and he turned to see a beautiful female in front of him, even though her makeup was bleeding. "Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

His power started to kick in and his hormones rushed up, you could tell by his green eyes suddenly turning a red color. The blue and yellow female turned her green eyes at him and gave a low growl.

"What's a mongrel like you doing here?" she growled and her long tail bristled up in defense. Deion licked the side of his mouth and his eyes were turning into a deeper red. The female snarled and unsheathed her claws, and he noticed her belly was swollen, she was already pregnant.

"Whoa, don't even think about it Deion!" a voice called. Deion and the female turned to see a soaking wet Brad and his followers right behind him. Deion's eyes turned back to normal and he turned fully around. "Britney what are you even doing here?"

Britney, the female, gave an annoyed growl. She had her makeup bleeding on the sides of her face and her fur was damp and, despite her huge belly, it looked like she had not eaten for days. She weakly padded up to him.

"Can't your half-sister come to you for some help?!" Britney snarled and tried to wipe some of her makeup off. Brad gave an annoyed snarl.

"NO! You can't!" he snapped at her. Britney flinched and gave a loud hiss.

"You bastard!"

Brad snarled and Britney gave a loud growl. Utter silence overtook the scene; only to be heard were the raindrops and thunder claps. Brad was the first to break the silence.

"I never liked you bitch. Now get out of here" he snarled. Britney's fur bristled and her eyes shone with full hatred and anger.

"You can't even help your pregnant half-sister in her time of need…" she cried and rushed off past him. Brad rolled his eyes and the warehouse echoed when the door was slammed shut. Deion was still in his position and he said not a word. Bloodfang, Spike, and Gordon exchanged looks.

"B-boss don't you think that was a little harsh?" Gordon asked. Brad shot him an angry glance.

"No! I don't think. That little bitch has got to learn that not everyone is going to be there for her all her life!" Brad snarled and turned to Deion, "now I know you have news for me. Where are they?"

Deion said not a word. He stayed in his position with his eyes focused on him and he did not move a muscle. Brad was waiting for him to respond to his question. The silence was interrupted yet again by Brad's annoyed and frustrated growl that emerged from his inner throat. Deion's ears laid flat on his back as he unsheathed his claws and knew what was going to happen next.

"You didn't bring them…not even the girl"

"The girl escaped. Besides, I thought I could have stopped for a moment and share a little…_alone time_ with her" Deion said looking at his claws. Brad's jaw immediately dropped and his claws unsheathed. Deion turned to him and gave an evil grin. "Don't worry your ass off! She's on the brink of death." Brad gave a roar of frustration.

"I didn't pay you to kill her-"

"You didn't pay me at all" Deion said sheathing his claws and he turned to him, "I did this because I wanted to." Brad rolled his eyes. He approached Deion and immediately grabbed an object under Deion's ear.

"You didn't do it because you wanted to," he yanked the object off making Deion yowl in pain and he started to jerk his head to the side and finally he collapsed on the ground, "It was because **_I _**made you do it. Using your status as the girl's boyfriend I thought it would be easier to get near her family. You under my command would have brought them to me." Deion's eyes slowly opened and he gave a startled gasp.

"Where am I?! Who are you?!" Deion asked confusingly. His purple fur bristled up and he bared his teeth. "What do you want from me?!" Brad gave an annoyed growl and quickly wrestled around with the purple male and stuck the object back under Deion's ear. Deion's eyes turned red and he gave a growl.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he snapped as he shook Brad off him. Brad landed on his fours and got back to his feet.

Obviously, Deion was going to kill his enemies but that was not what he wanted. If he wanted to save his own life he had to kill his enemies himself. He had to get to them as soon as possible before they even died. Brad thought of what to do and glanced looks at his gang around him. Deion was looking around the place with his darkened green eyes. His eyes shifted from the pipes to the crates to the window where a lightning bolt struck down. Brad thought of what to do and looked back out. He had just come back from a little walk with his pals…if you call stealing and running from a store a _walk_. Brad put his finger under his chin in thought and he heard the door opening.

He turned and gave a growl to see his half-sister coming back in. She had her fur even wetter and her makeup was completely washed off. She was shivering from the cold and she breathed deeply as if she were running back. Her tired green eyes looked up him and she drooped her ears.

"Please Brad…let me stay. Just until the weather clears-"

"I SAID NO! Don't you have a mate to go to?" Brad growled. Britney flinched at those words but she recovered her stance and she narrowed her eyes.

"I have no mate," she began, "you know he isn't…" Brad narrowed his eyes at her and soon gave a chuckle filled with hatred and it turned into laughter.

Deion and the other males said nothing but merely stared at Brad. Britney gave a growl and unsheathed her claws. She walked up to him slowly and he was still laughing. He suddenly stopped and looked at her as she approached. She stopped where she was, only a few inches away from him, and stared into his black eyes. Brad stared into her own eyes that were green rings surrounding the pupils. She narrowed her eyes and he did the same but did not expect what happened next. She jumped on top of him and proceeded to slash him. He gave a growl and wrapped his tail around her foot and whipped her around. She landed on her toes and turned with a snarl. Brad jumped on top of her but she kicked him off with the energy she had. She began to feel tired now since she was carrying a baby in her womb but that did not stop her from her continuation of attacking her hated half-brother.

She snarled and slashed him. Suddenly, he was going to kick her womb but she used her power to freeze him. Brad completely stopped moving and they saw a bluish light outlining him and she gave a snicker. She threw her half-brother across the room and he hit a pipe. He landed on the floor and slowly got up. His black eyes met hers and she drew back her lips in a snarl. Brad ran up to her and used his power to stop her from moving. A shadowy purple outlined her body. Brad unsheathed his claws and prepared to slash her to pieces but suddenly a black shield covered her and he bounced back. He landed on his back.

Brad looked up to see the three sisters he sold his soul to. They had their eyes focused on him and he gave a smile.

"What's up?" he asked as he got up. Vanity turned to Britney who was breathing deeply. She turned back to Brad.

"We asked you to kill your enemies but Britney was not one of them," she growled, "you do know your real enemies are at the brink of death, DO YOU?!" Brad flinched from her sudden reaction. He gulped and a smile formed on Vanity,

"But if you wish to truly let us keep your soul then you wouldn't mind them dying. Remember, it is you who is supposed to kill them _not _someone else."

"No! I'm going to kill them!" Brad snarled. Malice took out the red orb and it showed Leroy laying unconsciously on his hospital bed. The next images showed Kieran, Devin, Keahi, and Damali in their own beds. Deion gave a snicker. Brad turned to him with a hiss.

"You just had to hurt them!"

"You're the one controlling him! It is your fault!" Vanity snarled. Brad flinched and hissed. "You are to blame. Not Deion. You think if you control him to kill them would be the end of your contract? No! You, with your own claws and teeth, are supposed to kill them yourself!"

Deion said not a word. Bloodfang, Gordon, and Spike looked at each other worryingly. Spite and Malice shifted their eyes to them and enjoyed the fear they let out. Vanity continued to scold Brad until he finally said he would kill them. He ran out in the rain and went on to the hospital his true enemies were at. Vanity formed a smile on her face and turned to the others. Britney was shivering with both fear and coldness. Vanity turned to her sisters and all three disappeared with a cackle. Gordon walked up to Britney.

"We'll just have to wait" he said.

"I don't care if my half-bro breaks the contract. They can have him!" she snarled and disappeared behind the crates.

… The Hospital

Leroy was getting up and he heard voices. The experiments attending him were talking among each other but he did hear that someone predicted one might not make it. From the corner of his eye he saw his daughter laying unconsciously on her bed. He did not feel any pain but he knew they were covering him with bandages or things like that. He then saw someone about to take Damali away to another room but he snarled making the experiments flinch.

"D-Don't…take her…," he stuttered, "If she were going to die…I'd like to spend the last moments with her." It seemed as though they had not listened for they took her away anyway. He gave a loud snarl and saw Demon holding his paw.

"Don't worry…you're going to the same room later" she promised kissing his paw.

After a few moments in whatever room he was, Leroy found himself being taken to a room where Damali was. She was awake now looking at her cuts covered by bandages. She did not notice him until she heard the wheels and she gave a gasp when she saw her father's condition.

"D-dad!" she yelled. The doctor was talking to Demon.

"We must leave them to rest. You can come visit them in the morning" the doctor said. Demon did not argue.

"Thank you. (to Leroy and Damali) I love you…see you tomorrow" she said leaving and closed the door.

Damali turned to her father who was a complete mess. She started to tear up knowing it was her fault that they were here in this condition. She did not say a word but her sniffling was heard by Leroy. Leroy slowly turned his head to her and gave a smile.

"What's the matter?" he asked his daughter. She looked at him with her eyes flowing with tears.

"It's my fault! I should have listened to you…I shouldn't have left-"

"No Damali. Don't blame yourself. It was not your fault that guy lied to you," he said reaching out to her with his arm, "besides. I promised when you were in your mother's womb that I'd protect you all to the death."

Damali grabbed her father's paw. She was injured but not as much as her father. She had a broken rib and a few slashes but she ignored the pain. Leroy on the other hand had his stomach gash which could cost him his life and a few other slashes. Damali clutched her father's paw tighter.

"I'm sorry dad" she repeated.

"Enough…it's not your fault" he repeated, "but if it makes you feel better, I forgive you." Damali wiped her tears away and gently let go of his paw.

There was silence but the beeping of the machines and the rain drops hitting the glass was all the noise in the room. Damali looked at her paws and looked at the clock. It was 12 o clock and she twiddled with her fingers. Leroy gave a loud yawn and she did too.

"I wish my brother's were here" Damali said, "I'd like to ask for forgiveness from them too." Leroy turned to her.

"I'm sure they would" he said comforting her. "Now we should get some sleep." He turned to lights off and he heard Damali's whimpering. He turned the lamp back on.

"You ok?"

"the dark…I feel as if he was there" she whimpered. Leroy gave a growl.

"Don't worry honey. If I ever see that bastard I'll kill him" he snarled. She turned to him and tried to get comfortable.

"Well…good night dad" she said closing her eyes.

"Good night my lil angel" he said turning the lights off.

… Later that Night

A lightning bolt lighted up the scenario of the hospital and outlined a shadowy figure climbing up the side of the hospital. Brad had asked where Leroy's room was but they did not tell him since he did not have an ID. He would have shot them all but decided to just sneak it. Brad unsheathed one of his claws and prepared to open the window and finally got in. Luckily, no one was in the room. He saw a doctor pass by and he knocked the daylights out of him. He took his coat and swiftly looked for Leroy. He saw a nurse heading his way and he stopped her.

"Excuse me but do you know where the recently brought injured experiments are?" he asked the nurse. She eyed him suspiciously but answered his question.

"The red male and his children?"

"Yes…I was told to check on them" he answered.

"Well, Mr. Hamilton they're on floor 19 in rooms 789 and 790" the nurse said.

"Thank you" he said and snuck into the elevator.

He pressed the button to go to floor 19 and waited. Elevator music was playing but he held his annoyance inside. Soon he had arrived and checked if anyone was in the hall. No one but the janitor was there. He searched for the rooms 789 and 790. He found 778 and headed up the hall in search of his enemies. On the way he did see other experiments he had hurt like the clerk to the store he robbed but he covered his face so he wouldn't recognize him. Brad saw the numbers closing in from 786 and he knew he was close. Finally, 789 was in front of him and he gave a purr.

"Leroy you are going to die" he snickered and opened the door quietly. A thunder clap echoed outside. Damali opened her eyes and saw someone approaching them. Brad stopped to pick up a syringe and he took out his blade from his pocket. Damali trembled in fear and held her need to scream. She did not know who this was but she knew this person was going to hurt her and Leroy. Suddenly, a lightning bolt lighted up and revealed Brad. She gave a gasp. Brad turned to her and gave a chuckle.

"Shhh don't worry baby I'll kill you after your daddy" he said with a snicker and she gave a scream. Leroy got up and another lightning bolt revealed Brad.

"BRAD!"

"Surprise you bastard!" he roared as he prepared to stab him with the blade. Suddenly, the door flung open and Karina and Kixx (who came to inspect) pointed their guns at Brad. Kixx turned on the light.

"Don't move!" Karina snarled as Brad turned around. "Put the blade down and the syringe too… _Doctor Hamilton_." Brad snarled. The nurse snitched on him!

"Try to get me first!" Brad said jumping through the window.

"NO!" Karina yelled running up to the window. It was too late for he was already heading down. Before Brad hit the ground Bloodfang appeared from the sky and grabbed him before his third death came. Brad gave a laugh as he and his friend disappeared from sight. Karina gave a frustrated growl but then turned to Damali and Leroy.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"We're fine…thanks to you" Damali said with a smile. Karina gave a sigh.

"We came to ask you about to male who attacked you. Are you willing to tell us?" Kixx asked. Damali looked at Kixx with terrified eyes. Leroy saw this and gave a snarl.

"Can't you see she's frightened to death?!" he growled, "she needs to rest. Please come back another day." Karina turned to Leroy.

"You're that male who everyone thought killed 802. I see now-"

"That was then! I did not kill him!"

"Yes well…anyways," Karina turned to Damali, "we'll come back when you are better. Think about what you're going to tell us." With that she and her deputy left and shut the door. Leroy turned to see Damali looking at him frightened.

"Did you really…kill?" Leroy's eyes widened. Had she believed them?

"Do you really believe that?"

"You told me once you killed…" she said, "is it true?"

"I did kill someone before…but I did not kill 802 nor anyone else" he said trying not to make his voice shaky. Damali drooped her ears.

"I believe you dad…and if you did kill…I'll forgive you for those crimes" she said and he felt his heart break, "I know you're not a killer anymore…but I just wanted to know the truth." He drooped his ears.

"Your mother and I shall tell you more…but for now we need to rest" he turned to the window.

"I hope someone comes to fix that" he said as he turned to light off.

Review or flame.


	18. Continuation of Life

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Continuation of Life **

**Well, I'm finally back but tests will still interfere with my typing. Without any further delay let's begin! Read and review:**

**At the Warehouse…**

Brad burst through the doors with a pissed-off face. Bloodfang followed after him.

"I'm sorry boss but-"

"I could have gotten inside but nooo because I didn't have my faithful _pals _with me" Brad growled, obviously blaming another for his failure. Brad continued to stomp across the hall, wetting the floor, and muttered little bit of curses along the way. He came to Britney who was laying on the floor, calmly, taking a quick nap. He gave an annoyed growl. He never liked his sister. He guessed that it was because of her mother and her birth his father had left his mother and him alone. Silver Eye was not the loyal type and he freely did as he pleased, not caring for his own family's needs except his. But his sweet little princess, Britney, was the only thing he cared about.

Brad gave an annoyed growl again and purposely stepped on her tail as he past by. She gave a howl of pain and gave him a snarl. She grabbed her tail and rubbed it softly. Brad gave a contempt smile and hurried on. Spike rolled in front of him and uncurled himself.

"So how'd it-"

"Where are they?!"

"Who?"

"THE WITCHES!" as soon as he said that the three dark females flew down from the pipes in the ceiling. Vanity grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the air till he was practically touching her black nose. His eyes were staring into her yellow cat-like eyes. She sniffed his face for at least a second and gave a snarl. She dropped him and whispered something to her sisters. Brad got up and tried to make out what they were saying. Vanity turned with a snarl and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt again.

"You seem to be wanting my sisters and I to take your soul! You have less then a year more!" Vanity snarled. Brad gave a nervous chuckle and she dropped him that he landed on his tail hard. He gave growl.

"I would've gotten them by now…but I had a delay" Brad said drawing his ears back. Vanity looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"A nurse snitched on you…we know. That is no excuse," she growled, "I would've expected the son of the great Silver Eye to be more successful like him, but you're just a useless male!" Brad gave a snarl.

"Never mention me as the son of the bastard who left my mother!" Brad snarled. Vanity gave a laugh and turned to him with a cackle.

"You are the reflection of your father...looks and stubborness. Except less muscular and less useful" with that Brad jumped at her but she moved and her sisters grabbed his arms and legs. Vanity narrowed her bewitching eyes at him and bared her teeth.

"We can easily just break the contract! We control all the lives of the earth! Now," she growled and snapped her fingers, causing the sisters to let go of him, and she approached him, "you have but 6 months till January, a new year, don't disappoint us! Do something useful for once in your unsuccessful life" The sisters disappeared in a puff of black smoke and Brad stood there with his paws clutched tightly. His teeth were clenched together in anger and turned to his follower. Spike said not a word and just nervously curled into a ball and rolled away. Brad saw his sister, with a hatred, curled behind the crates doing nothing. She had always been the reason, for him, that his father left his mother Charlene. Britney saw him staring at her and she stood on her hind legs.

"What now? I'm not doing anything" Britney snarled as she went back to laying on the floor. Her big belly bulged out and she curled her long, fluffy tail under her belly. Brad turned away and was about to leave till Britney's low whispers caught his ears.

"_If you're a boy I'll name you Arich…or….Anthony. Now if you're a girl I'll name you-"_

"How about _Nothing_?" Brad barked rudely, Britney rose her head with an angry face, "because the kid won't even be born. You won't live long enough." Britney said nothing and curled tightly. She hid her face with her tail tip and said not a word. Deion startled Brad when he jumped from behind him. Brad gave a snarl and tried to punch him but Deion ducked and tripped him. Britney saw this and gave a chuckle.

"Retard" she muttered and went back to sleeping. Deion was laughing but Brad was not and he rose to his feet.

"You stupid douche-bag!" Brad snarled but Deion only chuckle, "it's your fault! If those folks die I'm dead!" Deion gave a chuckle.

"And I care because?" Deion asked, Brad snarled and bristled his fur. Deion gave a yawn and flexed his muscles.

"Man am I tired. Where are the rooms in this dump?"

"You can sleep on the floor like Britney is. Keep her company" Brad said looking at his sister as she rose her head and a defensive face was on, "as the slut that she is, as proven by that swollen belly, she wouldn't mind." With that Brad left and entered his room. Deion stared at the door with his eyes narrowed and ears flat on his shoulders. He then turned to Britney who was already on her four paws.

"I'm not going to rape you. You're already pregnant!" Deion snapped as he jumped inside an open crate on the side. He curled himself and slept inside the perfect sized crate with only his fur to keep him soft.

…**A Week Later**

Leroy and his children were feeling much better. Their wounds were not fully repaired but they were doing fine. The doctor predicted that they would go back home in about 2 more weeks, depending. Though Damali was looking better except she was insecure now and feared that Deion would return for her or Brad would come back to kill them. Every time something moved or someone turned off the lights, she feared the dark males would come out and do harm to her and her father. Leroy tried his best to keep her calm. It was a week since Damali last asked about the past history of her father's and he thought it was still to be hidden until she was much better.

Soon Damali was able to see her brothers since she was half way recovered, except insecure now, and was happy to see them a little bit better. Kieran had a cast on one of his arms, the one Deion pulled back, and a few bandages where his cuts would be. Devin was back to his mischievous self, for he always made the nurses believe that his head hurt, and he always knew they were so nice that they kissed his forehead. He had bandages, a lot of them, and he told her they were just scars of experience. He had fought hard for his sister and he was only being easy on the male. Damali only gave a giggle. Keahi on the other hand wasn't badly injured. His arm was in a cast and such but no major damage. She hugged each of her brother's tightly.

"I'm sorry guys…" she said with tears flowing down her pink cheeks, "I'm sorry I doubted you." Keahi hugged his sister with his free arm and sniffled. Devin and Kieran looked at their little sister.

"It's alright Damali. There's nothing to be sorry for, the guy lied to you. Really badly-"

"You told me from the start he was a bad male…you warned me but I paid no attention" Damali cried out.

"Sis," Devin began, "he had us fooled too. We were just jealous and well…we were starting to doubt he was a bad male until…this situation happened." Damali broke the hug and looked at all three of her brothers. They all had smiles on their faces and she couldn't help but smile too.

"Thanks" she said, "Thanks for everything."

"No prob sis" Kieran reassured her.

"If I ever see that jack ass again I'll get my claws on him and I'll rip him from limb to limb!" Devin growled. She gave a chuckle knowing her brothers were back to normal. Soon Demon appeared and Damali rushed up to her.

"MOM!" she hugged her tightly as if she had not seen her in years, "I want to go back home…with my brothers and daddy. I want things to go as they were before."

"The doctor said at least two more weeks dear," Demon said looking at her daughter's face, "you can wait a little longer. Besides-"

"That means two more weeks without school!" Devin said happily. Damali gave a smile and looked back at her mother. Demon gave a smile as well and continued:

"Things will go by quickly" Damali gave a nod and she noticed her mother was looking worried for her.

"Is there something wrong mom?" she asked. Demon drooped her ears and said nothing. Damali looked at the expression on her face. Grief and worriment. Something was wrong. Could it have been the fact that she knew something she didn't? Demons saw her daughter's pensive expression and knew there was no use hiding.

"It's just that…" Demon looked at her sons and their facial expressions showed that they probably knew what she was worried about.

Devin had found out that Deion, experiment 858, was NOT a failed experiment. Deion was designed to be a serial killer and to impregnate female experiments to produce stronger experiments. This was what was bothering Demon and her family, but Damali did not know that. Damali stared at her mother as Demon tried to find the right words to say this.

"Y-Your brother, Devin, found out something about Deion," she began and Damali's eyes widened, "he lied about being a failed experiment."

"I think I know where this is heading" Damali said solemnly, "You're all worried that…I could be pregnant with Deion's child. Is that what it is?" Demon drooped her ears and nodded. The red brothers said not a word. Damali drooped her ears and clenched her paws together.

"I didn't think about that until now," she said and looked at her mother, "I'll ask for a pregnancy test." She was about to leave until Devin called to her.

"Listen, sis, whatever happens…me and the family will _always_, _**always **_be there for you" Devin said with a smile. Damali looked at her other brothers and mother and they all had supporting smiles. She smiled back.

"Thanks guys"

…

Demon was talking with her beloved mate Leroy and of course Damali about to situation. Leroy showed no sign of hostility, just worriment. He did not want his daughter to suffer but this was to be handled seriously. If Damali _were _to be examined pregnant she will always have the support. If not then that was alright.

"I want you to remember something Damali," Leroy began and she turned to him, "no matter what me, your mother, and your brothers will _**ALWAYS **_be there." Damali nodded. "And another thing. If you are pregnant…this child will not be neglected. It is innocent. It has no fault in anything that happened. Is that understood?"

"Yes dad"

"Good…" Leroy said and she hugged her father tightly. Demon joined the hug and then they broke apart when the doctor came in with a clipboard.

"Mrs. Damali-"

"Please…just Damali" she said and the doctor nodded.

"Excuse me. Damali, we came to the conclusion that," there was suspense in the air and Damali clutched her paws tightly, "you are indeed awaiting a child." There was a startled gasp that escaped from Damali's throat. Leroy grasped his daughter's paw and Demon only looked down at the floor. The doctor said nothing more and left them alone. A tear rolled down Damali's face. She was awaiting a child, but of the male who had hurt her with lies and torture. Leroy tried to calm her down as she wept on his chest.

"Damali it's alright, it's alright! Everything's going to be alright" Leroy said patting her back. Demon couldn't help but shed some tears as well. Leroy couldn't resist seeing his daughter weeping on his chest. So he tried to hold his tears but they escaped anyway. After a minute or so the doctor came back in and they stopped completely. Damali wiped away her tears.

"Is there something wrong?" Demon asked. The doctor looked slightly embarrassed, for who knows what but he began:

"Well, eh…there was a slight confusion," this made them pay close attention, "Damali, you're not bearing a child. Sorry about the confusion but you know how it is…mix up of the papers. Sorry" the doctor said and left. With that Damali had an unbelieving look and stared at her father. Leroy stayed quiet but only gave a small smile. She turned to Demon and her mother also gave a small smile.

"That's alright" Leroy said, "everything's fine." Damali hugged her father tighter and gave a large smile of gratitude. Soon everything would be back to the way it was. Or at least…Damali hoped so.

**Cliff hangers can be evil, now can't they? The rest shall be revealed in chapter 19! So stay tuned! Please review!**


	19. Blessing

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Blessing **

**Sorry I haven't been on for some while but…I've been busy with lots of work and I didn't feel like typing so…without further delay this is cht.19! Read and review:**

**At the warehouse…**

"And get out!" Brad yowled as Britney ran out the door. There was another little conflict between Britney and her half-bro, the usual, but this time Brad didn't want anything to do with her. She would ruin his plans, as he put it.

"I wasn't even doing anything!" Britney cried as she pursued into the cold, thick rain. Brad gave a smile. He really despised his sister. Innocent or not, he just didn't like her. Deion appeared behind and watched the blue female disappear into the forest.

"You really need a vacation" Deion said as he leaned on the side of the door. Brad said not a word and gave a low growl.

"I don't need that little brat. She can just die" he said coldly as he closed the door.

Brad headed through the halls in search of his minions. Surely, he had much to discuss with them since his time was running short. If he wanted to live further on he'll have to get Leroy and his family more quicker!

"SPIKE! GORDON! BLOODFANG!" Brad howled. Spike rolled out from a hole in the wall and uncurled himself to reveal his blue self. Bloodfang hung from a pipe and stared down at him. Gordon came from behind the crates. Deion just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Now we need a plan to get rid of that Leroy and his pesky family" Brad growled, "any ideas?" Spike tilted his head and had a pensive look. Gordon scratched his head in thought while Bloodfang looked into his mind. Deion looked at all four of them and began to chuckle.

"You guys are just plain retarded" Deion said and they shot him a glare, "I'm only saying the truth. I know it hurts-"

"Ok then! If you're so smart tell us your plan!" Spike snarled. Deion looked down at the armadillo-like male. Gordon and the rest kept their eyes on the purple male. "Well?!" Deion gave a contempt sigh and cracked his neck. He then looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Kidnap" he said. Brad and the others had confused looks. Deion rolled his green eyes. _'how can they be so stupid?' _he thought. "Kidnap one of them!" Brad still had that pensive look and he beckoned him to continue.

"All I know is that Mr. Leroy cares for his family" Deion said, "and I see his daughter's his most valuable-"

"Is not. His mate is" Brad said and they turned to him, "remember…she _is _the one who showed him the path of _goodness_ and the one who loves him." Deion raised an eyebrow but made no remark. The other three were tilting their heads as if confused. Brad rolled his eyes since he was annoyed by them for their naïve-ness. "See boys, we got to get the little Demon to get to Leroy." They nodded in comprehension. The light of knowledge was entering their minds. "We get her _and _the brat and lead 'em here. Bloodfang," the massive griffin-like male turned to him, "get the others. We're gonna have the best time of our lives." With that he disappeared into his room. Bloodfang turned to the others and climbed up the crates. He opened the window and flew into the thick rain.

…**2 Weeks and 3 days Later**

Damali kept her arms wrapped around her father's arm as they waited patiently in the lobby of the hospital. Demon was signing a few things before leaving. Once she was done she handed the clip board to the secretary and turned to her family. Kailani was next to Kieran, her head on his shoulder. Devin was staring blankly at the ceiling as if a message from God were written on it. Keahi was swinging his feet patiently. Demon told them it was finally time to go and in an instance Devin snapped out of his spaced-out state and hopped on his feet.

"Does this mean we have to go back to school?" Devin asked. Demon gave a smile. Her family was back to normal. "I actually miss Mr. Hysterical and Mrs. Makaio…they are my two favorite teachers."

"The world is gonna end today" Keahi said sarcastically. Devin gave a chuckle and grabbed him by the neck and rubbed his head with his knuckles. Keahi gave a playful growl and the two started to get into a play fight, like they used to when younger, in front of the hospital. The two rolled in front of Kailani and Kieran who jumped out of the way.

Damali gave a short laugh and watched her brothers playfully growl and bite each other. Demon got in between and got Devin off Keahi who was lying on the floor staring into the sky.

"you ok Keahi?" Kieran asked helping him up. Keahi nodded.

"I just felt calm all of a sudden. Can we go to the beach today?" he asked. Demon gave a smile and turned to Leroy. He nodded.

"It wouldn't hurt- wait…we live at a beach" he said and they all got into the car that was parked about 9 rows away from the entrance.

Once they were inside they drove off home, so they could first take a quick bath and get ready to go to the beach in front of them. Damali looked a little better. She didn't look so frightened like she did weeks ago. Her old happy attitude was back and she was still being polite by helping pack the things. Kailani was helping Demon make the sandwiches. Leroy was getting the beach ball blown. Kieran was getting the surfboard's waxed real quick while Devin watched them work. Keahi was also watching while enjoying a cold glass of lemonade.

"For some reason I feel like a new person today" he said as he slurped.

"Yeah well….not me. I'm still the same old Devin and I'd like it like that" Devin said as he gave a yawn.

Leroy and the family got the things ready and soon they swarmed into the beach. Kieran got his red surfboard with the swirl on it. He headed for an incoming wave as did Keahi and Devin with their fiery (Keahi) and bad-faced (Devin) surfboards. Kailani was just watching from the porch with sunglasses on. Damali was burying her father under the sand and Demon was too. Leroy wiggled his toes as the warm sand made him feel heavenly and relaxed. Damali flattened the sand and Demon placed a sea star above the little hill on Leroy. Damali gave a giggle as he started to drift into sleep. Demon touched his nose and he woke up.

She nuzzled her nose on his and he kissed her lips. Damali turned to see her brothers doing moves on the waves. She gave a gasp as Keahi fell into the water and his surfboard floated on the surface of the ocean. She was about to run for him until Leroy grabbed her paw.

"He'll be okay. They can swim" he said and she sat back down. In an instance Keahi's head popped out and he got onto his surfboard. Kieran was waving at Kailani, beckoning her to join him. Kailani shook her head from side to side and he floated to the shore. He grabbed his surfboard and ran up to her.

"Come on, you're not afraid are you?" he asked. Kailani crossed her arms and lifted her sunglasses.

"Of course not. I just don't want to" she growled. Kieran gave a laugh and hugged her.

"Come on…get used to it"

"Why is that?"

"You'll live here soon" he said. Kailani had her mouth opened, she knew what he meant.

"You don't mean-"

"Yeah, I mean it. I love you Kailani…I want to spend my entire life with you" Kieran said staring into her emerald eyes. They twinkled from the sun's rays and she gave a smile.

"Oh Kieran…me too!" without another word she gave him a tight hug. In the distance Devin gave a bleh when he saw them and he didn't notice the wave crashing down on him. Once he did notice, it was too late. At the shore everyone was having a warm laugh as he approached the shore with an angry look. Once he saw them laughing he couldn't help but join them. Leroy couldn't remember the last time they were this happy. It felt as if he had spent so much time in the hospital that he forgot what it was like before. That too was on Damali's mind. As if my connection they faced each other and gave a smile.

"We have a great family, dad" she said.

"We do so…" Leroy sighed as he laid back his head in the warm sand, "what else could make this day better?"

"Uh mom…dad…" Kieran's voice rang. Leroy tried to see him by looking up but that only made him dizzy so Damali helped him out of his sandy imprisonment. Leroy faced his eldest son with his bujee boo by his side.

"Me and Kailani decided that we want to spend the rest of our time with each other…all our life" he said and Demon gave a gasp of delight and almost burst into tears. Devin gave another 'bleh' noise and crossed his arms. Leroy gave a nod of approving.

"You got my blessing" he said as did Demon, who had a hard time saying it.

"Y-you g-got…oh you got my blessing as well dears!" she hugged Leroy tightly as she cried tears of joy. Devin rolled his eyes. He wasn't much into the lovely-dovey stuff yet and wasn't planning on it either. Damali gave a smile and Keahi gave a thumbs-up. Their return home was turning out great and Leroy hoped it could stay that way….even though he could not see the dark future ahead.


	20. Closer to the End

-1**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626 **

**Chapter 20 **

**Closer to the End **

**I've been having a severe case of writer's block…really bad, so forgive me if this chapter isn't so great. Read and Review:**

The setting sun told the wonderful family it was time to go back inside and have dinner. Demon was already inside chopping onions and peppers with two giant knives. Damali was helping her with boiling the water and putting the elbow noodles inside. Kieran and Kailani were nuzzling each other's noses while Keahi and Devin were watching the boring news with Leroy. Nothing terrible was going on in the world so Leroy flipped to channel 6290 (a lot of channels there XD).

"_Code please" _the television spoke in a foreign language. Leroy understood, it was his own tongue, he pressed 4 digits on the remote and a female experiment appeared on the screen. Behind her was a screen that showed a major fire at a bridge somewhere.

"_**Locals say the truck driver was not paying attention or was either drunk. Now back to you Sherman**_" the blue and green female spoke in Turin, the native language of all of Jumba's experiments and a few of Dr. Chansey's.

"_**Thank you Samantha**_" said a red male with black tiger stripes, "_**reports of Silver Eye's gang has been reported near Honolulu, witnesses say he was there stealing money at a bank**_."

Devin was picking his nose with his tongue and gave a sigh of boredom. Keahi just stared at the television while Leroy looked as if he would drift into sleep any minute now.

"**Near Kokaua town a group of mysterious experiments were spotted,"** Sherman said and Leroy immediately put his head up, **"witnesses say that they went in a group of about 10, but they did not attack no one. A human, residential Myrtle Edmonds, claims she saw a giant griffin flying through the air."**

On the screen it showed a red headed woman with giant blue glasses talking, subtitles in Turin were under as she spoke.

"**It was huge! Wings like an eagle, the color of a golden brown lion. It had giant fangs sticking out of it's mouth with blood-colored tips and it was leading the pack of aliens to who knows where! I was scared to death. It's blood-red eyes gazed at me and I thought of running away, so I did"** Myrtle said and Sherman's face returned.

"**Poor lady. Now the only questions that rest in our minds is, who are they? Where did they come from? And WHY are they here? Thank you for watching Turin News, I'm Sherman545, hope you join us again, tomorrow at 6" **with that the credits showed and the next show began.

Leroy thought about this. The description of the griffin was very, very, **very** familiar. Where had he seen something similar like this? He rested his paw under his chin and thought back to the past.

"_Griffin with red tipped fangs…Griffin with **red **tipped fangs"_

**Flashback**

"Brad" Leroy heard Vittles hiss. The young male was wearing a black shirt with some rips on it and some jeans with chains hanging from them. Behind Leroy were 4 other males growling and spitting. Leroy guessed the large griffin (dog-like head) with bat wings was Bloodfang since his two fangs were large and their tips were red. Immediately, a fight began and Leroy had injured Brad. Bloodfang grabbed their gang leader and took off with his last words being:

"You gonna regret this punk! If he dies, we'll rip your heart out! If it's the last thing we do!" Bloodfang roared and flew high into the sky with Brad.

**End **

"Bloodfang!" he suddenly burst out saying. Devin and Keahi stared at their father as if he grew a third eye. Leroy looked at all of them and gave an embarrassed smile, "sorry…it's just that…never mind." He flipped the channel.

"Dad, who do you think those experiments are?" Devin asked knowing his father knew. Leroy turned to him.

"You have a bad habit of knowing things Dev. (sigh) But I guess you have a right to know," Leroy said to his son, "truthfully I don't know about the others but I do know who's leading them. The griffin's name is Bloodfang, one of Brad's followers. I guess Brad is planning something. Something BIG." With that Devin had a surprised look and Keahi merely looked at both of them. Leroy did not want them to worry about anything. Surely, it was just for Brad's amusement and way of striking fear into the people. He didn't bother worrying.

"Don't worry yourselves. I'm sure it's nothing" Leroy said. It wasn't long until dinner was served. Everything went smoothly, the news of Kailani and Kieran deciding to be together made the situation more tranquil. Everything seemed in order and they felt as if nothing could go wrong. Nothing could ruin this fabulous family moment.

… **At the Warehouse**

Bloodfang flew into the warehouse using an open window and opened the door for his companions. Ten experiments, 7 males and 3 females, entered the warehouse and Brad was waiting for them with his arms crossed. Once they were settled Brad gave them a friendly greeting.

"Hey, guys, long time no see" Brad said as he approached them.

"Ok Brad what's the catch now?" one of the males, the biggest one, growled. This large experiment was golden with black stripes, large tusks (like an elephant), and had green eyes with black slits as pupils. His large and furry tail swayed in impatience.

"I need your help in something" Brad said, "come on, Aurelio, don't tell me you won't help me." Aurelio gave a growl and bared the sharp teeth behind his tusks. His tail now slammed the ground.

"You know how I am. I talk business" Aurelio snarled. Brad gave a chuckle.

"Don't think I know that? I'm willingly giving you-"

"What is the situation?" Aurelio growled hastily. Brad gave a grin knowing his _friend _was hard to bargain with, but he knew him well.

"I need to plot revenge," Brad said to the large tiger-like creature, "this male experiment and his family tried to kill me." Aurelio gave a loud laugh and gave a smirk.

"Would have done us a favor. (Brad growls) What's the catch?" the larger male asked.

Brad gave a giant grin and explained the entire plan. Aurelio first demanded to know his pay. Brad told them the price will be big if he just helps him and the giant tiger did not agree. He demanded to know what the price was. Brad was now getting frustrated and he told him how much he would pay him. The money being offered made Aurelio give a large grin and nod of approval.

"Alright then. Me and the gang will do it. What do you want US to do?" he asked.

Brad told them that they will have to try and get the entire family in the warehouse. Kidnapping Demon and Damali, take them as hostages, and leave a note stating to Leroy to come alone, for he knew he would not, was their job. Aurelio turned to his gang and told them each their job. Two females stayed to patrol the attic in case Leroy DID bring help while three males patrolled around the area, hidden in the trees so they could not be seen. Aurelio commanded his other minions to stay here while he and his companion, Badger, get the two desired females.

Once they left Brad gave a contempt smile. His plan was going to work. He knew in his head that nothing could go wrong and soon he'll have eternal life and nothing would ever kill him! Nothing could stop him then, not even his father, Silver Eye! This really made Brad feel like a million bucks. It was what he always wanted, to be more powerful than good ol' Darigan Silver Eye.

… **That Night**

Kailani went back home with her owners. She did not want to be a burden, and she did not want her owners to get worried. That was okay with Kieran, he was used to her leaving already, but now he had proposed a long-term relationship with her, and she accepted. Devin however found the idea _sick _and unnecessary since he thought Kieran wasn't thinking straight.

"Girls are just obstacles of life God put here to entertain us guys" Devin explained in his 17 year old philosophy, sounded more like he was 9.

"You're really wrong, Devin; you need to grow up and get into reality" Kieran said. Devin growled and just went to his room saying, "ok, I warned you." Kieran turned to his parents who were in the living room. Something had come into his mind and he decided it was them he needed to ask.

"Mom, dad, do you think I did the right thing?" Kieran asked them. They turned their attention to him and he repeated his question. Leroy had said that as long as he promises to put her first more than anything it was all right. Kieran said he would, he loved her more than anything. Demon said it was ok but then asked, "what about your school work? You're only 17 hun."

"Mom, high school is over for me. I'm in eleventh grade and all that's left is college"

"But your future career also matters," Demon said, "don't you want to be the archeologist you wanted to be one when you were younger?" Kieran was silent for a moment. This made him think for a while until he answered, "I'll be fine mom. I'll look for a decent job afterwards." With that he left the living room, saying goodnight, and left the two parents. Demon turned to Leroy and he knew that she was just having a hard time letting go of their eldest son. Leroy assured her it was all right and he leaned up to her.

"Besides, we can work on the fifth one while he's gone," he whispered in her ear. She turned a bright pink and gave a giggle. Leroy put his arms around her waist and she gave a purr.

"Leroy you naughty boy! Not now and here. What are you thinking?" she asked him while pinching his cheek. Leroy gave a chuckle and kissed her cheek which she returned with a kiss on the lips. Devin came out and saw them kissing.

"That is so nasty! Can't you get a room?!" Devin howled as he went into the bathroom. Demon and Leroy gave a short laugh and nuzzled each other with their noses.

"I love you Demon"

"I love you too Leroy"

… **Later that Night**

Everyone in the house was sleeping peacefully. Well, everyone, except Leroy and Demon who were a little busy with each other. No one would expect the two intruders who were hidden in the bushes, waiting for their surprise attack. One of the large figures crept out of the bushes, the moonlight's outline was golden on the figure with some black stripes. Behind it was a smaller figure but large claws were visible on its front paws. The moonlight glowed a bluish silver on this figure. Both slowly approached the house from which their targets were in. Aurelio slowly walked onto the steps; he kept the weight of his body on his feet as he walked around. His large tusks picked into the lock of the door. The small badger-like male, who was accompanying him, was sniffing around the home and ran up to him.

"What is it Brock?" Aurelio asked the badger. The red eyed male looked up at him and gave a grunt.

"Everyone is not completely asleep. I can feel it under my paw pads" Brock said as he lifted his massive paw with long claws. Aurelio brought Brock with him since the beady eyed badger was motion sensitive. He could detect movement around the earth, thus making him a great fighter in battle. He could tell the next attack of an enemy before it even launches the move. Aurelio gave a contempt snort.

"Where's the movement coming from?" Aurelio asked. Brock's beady eyes enlarged and he turned.

"From the very last room…the movement is strong…like…jumping" Brock said with a tone of disgust, "shall we take them anyway?" Aurelio knew what he meant and he stopped picking the lock. He turned to him and gave a low chuckle.

"No, let them have their fun. I prefer to make the victim have their last bit of fun and then ruin it entirely" Aurelio said climbing down the steps.

"Does this mean we're leaving?" Badger asked.

"No we're delaying. I don't trust the amount of money Brad is offering. I doubt he has that in his paws at the moment. Besides, it's best when the victims suffer when they least expect it," Aurelio gave a contempt smile, "Leroy would never expect his happy family to be killed in front of his very eyes, including himself." Aurelio brushed away the paw prints he was leaving behind, using his tail as a sweeper. Badger followed after him and they disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

…

"And you come back empty handed?!" Brad scowled, "I thought you were going to get them!" Aurelio showed no sign of fear, he wasn't afraid of the male who was much shorter and younger than he. He merely sat himself on the floor. Badger wobbled toward a group of the other gang members. Brad gave a growl and clutched his paws. Brad began to yell out questions of why Aurelio did not do as he was told. Swearing included in this outburst of his. Aurelio rolled his eyes as the young male continued on his rampage. Deion was chewing on a toothpick and gave a laugh as he watched Brad continue on his burst of anger.

"They were a little busy" Aurelio cut in. Brad stopped. "Like I said. They were a little bit busy with themselves…besides…why do you have to do it the old fashion way? You want Leroy to suffer?"

"That's my ultimate goal"

"Then let him have his fun. Let him think life is going to be great and soon you'll squish his head like a bug! You got that?" Aurelio asked as he turned his green gaze toward the silver male. Brad thought about this. Deion got in the conversation.

"Looks like the tiger thinks more clearer than you do" Deion said with a chuckle. Aurelio also chuckled at this remark and Brad turned growling.

"You, shut your trap!" Brad turned to Aurelio, "Sounds like a plan. But I think you didn't do this mission because you don't trust me, do you?" Aurelio gave a curt nod and Brad shook his head, "I'll pay you. I swear it by all things on this earth." With that he turned around and came face to face with the Fate Sisters. Aurelio widened his eyes at their sudden appearance and his gang members silenced.

"_It's the legendary females of fate…" _

"_They can end your life any day!"_

"The Fate Sisters," Aurelio began as he respectfully bowed down to the three sisters, "it is an honor to be in front of you three. Vanity, Malice, and Spite."

"Aurelio and company…you have many years to look forward to," Vanity began, "unless you decide to end the years a bit early. Watch out for any bad plans." Vanity turned to Brad.

"We are getting impatient! We gave you 17 years, thinking you'd get them earlier, but you have goofed off too much and have lost two lives already!!! The contract can be easily broken by us, so I suggest you get them a little bit quicker!" Vanity roared, Brad cringed a bit as her yellow bewitching eyes glowed upon him. "Get them soon, so we can stop our waiting!" With that she dismissed herself and her sisters and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Brad gave a growl at hearing this, his time was running out. Aurelio got up and walked up to Brad.

"It seems as if you have made yet another stupid action! You made a deal with _the _sisters!!! Are you out of your mind?!" Aurelio snarled. Brad ignored him and started to walk away. "Seems as if you need us more desperately. I assure you that we'll get them. Just let me and my gang rest, we've come a long way…, by the end of this week, we'll grab the family altogether and you slay them immediately. Is that alright?" Brad turned, liking this idea.

"That's brilliant, and by the end of this week you'll get your money" Brad said giving a malicious smile. It would be soon enough until he gets the blood of the Leroy family in his bare claws. He could almost feel it.

**I'm really getting a bad case of writer's block so excuse the chapter if it seemed lousy….but please review! **


	21. A Bad Feeling

By: Stitchfreak626

Chapter 21

A Bad Feeling

Sorry for the late update, but even during the summer the hard work does not end. But for now I'm just working on this bit by bit. Read and review please:

Morning…

Another day was beginning in Hawaii. The yellow sun made its way over the horizon. It's rays were making their way through the the land and they had reached the house where the family lived. The sunshine entered and touched the face of Demon; it's warm touch and blinding light awoke her. Her black eyes closed tight and opened again as they tried to adjust to the change of light. Once her eyes were cleared she gave a yawn and looked at Leroy, who was hugging her. He snored peacefully and Demon then remembered what happened last night. She and her Leroy had spent a night of love, or as Leroy put it: a night of "creating." She slowly took Leroy's arms off her and quietly got out of bed.

When she got out of their room she noticed that Devin and Keahi were in the living room watching cartoons.

"Good morning boys" she said. Keahi turned his attention to her.

"Good morning mom" Keahi said with a yawn.

"Yeah, morning mom" Devin said as his eyes were glued to the television.

"Did you eat already?" Demon asked as she approached the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom" they answered and explained that they had decided to make some pancakes for themselves. She looked into the kitchen and saw the mess of dirty dishes and food all over the floor. She gave a sigh.

"The least you could have done was clean up after yourselves" Demon said as she walked in front of the TV.

"And miss Spongebob? I don't think so mom" Devin answered as he tried to look at the screen she was blocking. Keahi turned to the kitchen and just obediently went to clean up the mess. Demon turned to Devin.

"And you? Keahi wasn't the only one who made it, now go!" Demon said as she grabbed the remote and turned to television off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Devin growled as he tried to get the remote back. Demon grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the kitchen. She grabbed the mop and handed it to him.

"Do mommy a favor. Even just once, help me out" she said as she walked out of the kitchen. Devin looked at the mop and at the dirty floor covered with pancake mix, eggs, and milk. He gave a growl and started to mop the floor while Keahi washed the dishes.

Demon decided to check on Damali and Kieran. She first went to check on her daughter. Demon opened the door and saw that Damali was still sound asleep. Damali was hugging her stuffed bear tightly and dreaming of who knows what. Demon closed the door and headed for Kieran's room. She opened the door and checked on him. To her surprise he was not in his room, but it looked like he managed to clean his room.

"Where's Kieran?" Demon called out to her present sons. Devin stuck his head out of the kitchen,

"He went to see his precious Kailani," he answered sourly and went back to mopping, "a brother lost to the evil claws of love!!!" Demon shook her head. That was one child who was already ready for the start of a new life, and now only 3 of them remained. It was the difficult part of being a parent. Letting your children go.

It was a red toy car with faded lightning bolts on the side. She picked it up and called out to Devin.

"What mom?" he answered in a sour tone of voice and then the car caught his sight, "hey wasn't that the little toy car-"

"you lost at the age of 6? Yes it is" Demon answered. She handed it to Devin and he looked at it from all side and then threw it into the garbage.

"Score!"

"Devin!"

"What? It's old and I don't need it anymore" Devin answered as he went back to mopping. Demon took the toy car out and gave it a wash in the sink.

"You might not need it anymore, but it holds many memories" Demon explained as she dried it with a napkin. Devin only continued to mop. She helped Keahi dry the dishes and sooner or later the mess was cleaned.

"Can I watch my show now?" Devin asked and she nodded.

He ran to the remote and turned the TV back on. Spongebob was still on and he gave a laugh as the yellow sponge and his friend Patrick went on another idiotic adventure. Keahi gave a yawn and Demon told him to go back to sleep. There was nothing important to do this morning anyway. He did as she said and closed the door of his room; he locked it so no one can interrupt his slumber.

Demon's stomach growled and she turned to the refrigerator. There were few things to eat this morning. The eggs were gone, and thanks to the boys the milk was halfway done as well. She turned and saw yogurt. Ham and cheese was also available to eat. She decided to make a sandwich and then she felt someone hug her. She got up and knew who it was.

"You want one too Hun?"

"Sure, I'm starved" Leroy answered as he kissed her cheek.

She giggled, turned around, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both locked into a kiss and their ears perked up when Devin went "ewww get a room!" That comment only made Leroy kiss Demon more. Devin went "EW you're disgusting!" and ran to the bathroom. Demon giggled and took the ham and cheese out. Leroy sat at the table and watched her make the sandwiches.

"Did the boys eat?" Leroy asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. They decided to make pancakes and they left their mess" Demon answered, "but don't worry, they cleaned it up, I made sure of that."

"How about Damali?" Leroy asked.

"She's still asleep" Demon answered as she handed him his sandwich. He took a bite and went to check on his daughter. He opened the door and called her name. Damali opened her eyes and gave a yawn. She got up and rubbed drowsy eyes.

"What is it dad?" she asked.

"You hungry?" he asked and she nodded. She got up and followed him into the kitchen. Demon handed her a sandwich and then made herself one. All three sat at the table. They ate their sandwiches in silence until Damali spoke up.

"It's great to be back home" she said and Leroy nodded.

It was great to be home with no doctors and nurses coming in the check on you every single hour. Damali found them nice but didn't like the fact of being checked on to see if she was still alive or not and Leroy agreed. He laid back on the chair.

"(sigh) It's just great" he said and Demon collected the plates to wash them. Damali volunteered to help.

Though Damali was unaware of two red eyes looking at her from the bushes. That familiar shade of purple who had hurt her was watching her every move from outside.

"There you are my sweet little pumpkin" Deion said as he licked his lips. "Don't think I'm finished with you. You're not gonna get away that easily." Behind him was Brad, who had come to spy on the family to check on the perfect area to strike, but to his dismay the annoying ball of evil wanted to tag along. Deion was still looking through the binoculars until Brad snatched them away. Deion snarled.

"We came here to get information! Not watch that pathetic girl!" Brad snarled.

Deion crossed his arms with a frown on his face. He didn't like the fact that he had to deal with this pathetic excuse for a villain. He could be off in a reign of terror someplace else but nooooooooo he had to listen to this guy, why? Because he had to…why? Because he didn't have another choice, it was all that was in his head. Thanks to Brad's little control chip, Deion, had no other choice but to listen. It was the chip's programming. How is heaven's name did Brad get it? Simple, he stole it from somewhere and decided to put it to good use.

"Anything yet?" Deion asked after five minutes of waiting. Brad didn't answer him, which only made him get aggravated.

Deion started to pace around the bushes. Brad told him to keep still or the family could catch them. Deion seized walking around in circles and sat on the ground while playing with a nearby twig.

"How about now? Come on, Brad, I'm fucking bored!" Deion growled.

"Just shut up! I didn't ask you to come, you just followed me! So shut your freaking mouth up!" Brad snarled. Deion growled and just crossed his arms with a pout. After about twenty minutes of spying Brad turned to Deion.

"It seems that the perfect striking area would be the living room. They always seem to be there" Brad said. Deion rolled his eyes. He didn't really care.

"That's perfect. Can we go now? I'm starved and bored and-"

"SHUT UP!! You sound like a freaking five year old and it's getting on my nerves!" Brad growled as he turned to leave, "now come on. Let's go back."

"Can we stop for some breakfast?" Deion asked but received no answer, "Fine! I don't need you anyway!" With that he got up and went on to get some breakfast elsewhere.

Since there was nothing to do the entire day the family had decided to just stay home and rest all day. Kieran was still not home from Kailani's place, but Demon knew he was alright. Keahi was sleeping soundly in his room while Devin was playing video games in his own room. Leroy, Demon, and Damali were all watching television though Leroy was falling asleep again. Demon was resting her head on his shoulder while watching this show with Damali who clearly was asleep already. Demon decided it was time to turn the television off. Everyone but her and Devin were awake. It wasn't any harm to sleep as well, so she turned the television off and fell asleep.

…

Demon woke up due to a sudden change in movement and found herself lying on the couch all by herself. She got up and saw Leroy at the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked. The red male turned to her, his eyes glowing yellow in the darkness.

"Work"

"Why so sudden?"

"I gotta show the guys I'm still alive" Leroy answered as he got near her. He kissed her goodbye, "I'll be back later." With that he left the door and headed on to the bar.

… Leroy's POV

"Glad to see you're alive!" Phoenix yelled as he saw me come up to the bar. Pounder, Xavier, and Phoenix had seen me come up the hill and went up to greet me after my long absence. Vanessa, Malissa, and Speranza were in the back just looking at us with expressionless faces. It seemed as though there was no trace of life in them, or maybe it was just me. As the guys greeted me; Richter came out and also greeted me and asked what had happened. I had explained the situation very smoothly, but told them everything was alright now.

"Geez, so the whole family is ok, right?" Pounder asked.

I nodded and told them Damali was alright, for they kept asking me about her since she was the major victim. I couldn't help but notice a small smirk on all of the three sisters' faces. What were they happy about? I decided to drop it; they couldn't possibly be happy that I almost got killed. I don't even know them so they couldn't hate me. (sigh) This whole situation has gotten me to loose trust in people, and I don't want to start more enemies. I have many as enough.

Richter told me I could stay there as long as wanted to until I really recovered, which meant I could leave early, but I decided to stay my regular time. I needed some fresh air and stretch my legs anyway. I got stuck with Vanessa instead of Malissa this time. Something about Vanessa really made my fur bristle. I guess it was that proud expression on her face like if she was all high and mighty, but something else told me that she was no good. You know that feeling you get when you feel as though something doesn't feel right? I felt that at the moment. That feeling made my fur bristle a bit, but Vanessa didn't notice a thing. We were guarding the west side of the gate and the only light you have is the one illuminating from the window of the bar.

I felt really cold and felt as though I was being watched. I couldn't help but look to my side and meet with Vanessa's yellow-green eyes. She turned away as soon as I turned. I dared not say a thing. She had her arms crossed and was slouching a bit from boredom. Females aren't very good at standing for long hours; they're lucky they still have their legs attached to them. This job can be tiring and boring but it pays well.

Time had passed and that feeling had not gone away. I guess I was being paranoid but I truly felt something was wrong. I started to walk a bit from left to right to keep my legs awake. As I walked away from that vain female, my calmness returned to me, but for some reason when I always went back to where she was, the feeling returned. I decided to just ignore the feeling. There was nothing to worry about, at least I hoped so. Sooner or later it was time to go. I gave a yawn and said my goodbyes to the guys. I couldn't help but notice Vanessa waiting for her sisters to arrive and once they did they just stood there as if waiting for something.

"So see ya later Leroy" Phoenix said as he left.

"See ya" I said and turned to the other guys who were leaving. I decided to go now and then I turned around and the sisters were gone already. I found them kind of strange. They just appear and disappear, like magic. I shook my head and just headed home.

Meanwhile…

"So this is what we do. While Leroy leaves to work we are hidden in the foliage. Once he leaves we wait for the perfect moment and strike!" Aurelio explained. He turned to Brock, "you lead a few of the gang to get the boys. I and Brad can handle the girls. But before we go we'll have to leave a note, I'm sure Leroy will not follow the rule of 'not taking someone along' so some of the gang will have to stay hidden outside. Is that clear?"

"Sounds perfect, but what if it doesn't work?" Brock asked.

"We have the sisters on our side. If anything fails…we have them to finish the job"

"But doesn't Brad have to kill the family himself?"

"That will be his own failure. I have no interest in saving the boy. It's his own fault he's like this. We're just here for the money" Aurelio growled.

"But if there's no Brad there's no money-"

"Don't worry. The sisters can cover that up"

"You don't mean-"

"Yes. They have lost their trust and have me as plan B" Aurelio said as he rolled the paper with the plans up, "now enough questions. We'll have to wait. I need to make sure that kid has the money he has offered. I don't trust one single word he says." Brock said nothing more to his leader and remained silent. Soon Brad came into the room.

"So what's the plan?" He asked. Aurelio turned to him and explained the entire plan to him. Brad nodded in understanding.

"Sounds perfect. I knew I can trust you," he turned to leave, "we attack on your command." He left Aurelio and Brock alone in the room again and Aurelio gave a growl.

"But I know I cannot trust you, Brad" Aurelio muttered and then turned to Brock, "prepare yourself and the gang members, Brock. We strike in 4 days." With that both exited the room and went on to do their deeds.

Review or flame please.


	22. Shattered Dreams

-1**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 22**

**Shattered Dreams **

**Sorry for the very late update. Summer's been a busy season for me, but I'll try to update more often XP Well, enough excuses and more to the reading! Read and review please:**

**3 Days later…**

Three days had passed by very quickly and the family was living their life of happiness again. Everything was back to normal and nothing went wrong. It was time for Leroy to go to work yet again.

"Goodbye, my love" said Leroy as he gave a kiss to his beloved bujee boo. Demon purred and licked his cheek.

"We'll see you later" she responded. Leroy turned his attention to his 4 children who were sitting on the couch watching the television.

"Aren't you gonna say bye?" Leroy asked.

"Oh, sorry, bye dad" Damali and Keahi responded. Devin was glued to the television and Keahi nudged him and he turned.

"Oh, yeah, bye pop" he said and turned back to the television. Leroy just sighed and turned to the door. He took a minute to look at his precious family, that he treasured with all his heart, and was out the door the next minute.

**Later at the Bar/ Leroy's POV…**

"So how's the family doing?" Phoenix asked me as we were on duty. Luckily, I wasn't stuck with one of the sisters and I was fine just being with my friend.

"They're doing perfectly fine now" I answered.

"That's good"

The night was calm and not so cool. No sign of any threats were reported, which was good if you ask me. Truthfully, I liked it better when nothing was going on because when something happens, someone _always _gets hurt. It was quiet and nothing really seemed to be going on. It was oddly quiet, except for the buzzing of the neon lights, and a few voices of the experiments inside the bar. I found it weird, but I guess today was just one of those days when nothing was really happening. I slouched for a moment and gave a bored sigh. Phoenix gave a yawn then spoke up,

"I found a mate" he said.

"Finally, it's about time!" I exclaimed, happy for him.

Phoenix used to have a mate but their relationship didn't last long. He found out that his female was with another male, and that really made him angry so he decided to stop looking for a mate until now.

"She's really nice and doesn't beg for attention like Clarabelle did," Phoenix explained, "in fact, she's the total opposite of her."

"So what's her name?" I asked.

"Aimi" Phoenix said with a hint of happiness. I congratulated him and hoped that everything would work alright.

"Same here" he responded.

After that little discussion everything got quiet again and I begged for time to speed up a bit. I suddenly had the urge to go home as if I expected something to be there. Though I knew I just probably missed home already, but I had to stay where I am if I expected full pay. One hour passed another followed and sooner or later it was time to go home. Before I left I managed to have a glimpse of this Aimi that Phoenix told me about. She was a pretty looking female with a tawny-colored pelt and had gentle-looking amber eyes. She had come because Phoenix was going to take her somewhere now that he left work. The other guys were teasing him a bit but not in an offensive way. I just greeted her and just told the two to be happy with each other. Then I left and headed home.

When I got home everyone but my bujee boo was on the couch, it was 6 in the morning, so I found it strange that she wasn't sleeping. Demon's ear turned to the sound of the door opening and my entrance. She did not turn her attention to me but stayed in her position.

"Hi, hun" I said as I went to her. She turned to me and I gave her a kiss on the lips. She purred and then I noticed she had a certain look on her face. It was a vaguely familiar face but my senses told me that she had something in mind.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked and she looked at me with her paws on her lap. She gave a sigh and took a moment to look at her paws. I just waited patiently for her answer. It seemed important if she was like this, so I knew I had to give her full attention.

"Is it about Kieran?" I asked.

"No, it's not about Kieran" she answered a bit quietly, "take a seat. Do you want me to get you something?"

"No thank you. I just want to know what's on your mind" I answered as I sat next to her. Her antennas were curling at the tips as if she were going to attack but she did no movement. I waited and soon she turned to me.

"Well, I have news" she said and I encouraged her to tell me, "well, the news is that…uh…well." She stammered for a few moments until she regained speech and told me something that made me feel happier than I already was.

"Well, Leroy, my love, you're soon going to be hearing the pitter-pattering sound of a new pair feet around here" she said calmly and looked at me.

"Wait…are you saying that…you're, you're-"

"Yes Leroy I am. I checked this morning and it's a positive" she answered and I immediately wrapped my arms around her neck and licked her cheek in affection.

Demon was going to have my fifth child! I was so overjoyed. I felt the same way as I did when she announced she was pregnant for the first time, and again she was going to have my baby. I was so happy that I lost my speech and couldn't say a word. Demon wrapped her arms around me and I held her in a tight hug. I just couldn't let her go, but eventually the hug broke and we looked into each other's faces.

"This is wonderful," I said, "do the kids know yet?" Demon told me she had not told them anything yet and we decided to tell them later when we were all together.

"And Kieran has not come yet" she added and I was now starting to worry of him.

He had been gone for a long time and I was beginning to think something had happened to him.

"I'll go look for him" I said but as soon as I said that, there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer and was glad to see that it was Kieran. He gave me a hug once he saw me and I had asked him where in the world he was. Kieran told me he'll tell me as soon as we were inside. Demon cried out his name as soon as she heard his voice and he went up to her and gave her a hug. She kissed his cheek and asked him where he was.

"Well, I do think I deserve to be yelled at since I left without warning" Kieran said calmly but we assured him we were not going to yell at him, "ok, I'll tell you where I was. I was at Kailani's home."

"What were you doing at your girlfriend's home?" I asked with curiosity. Kieran twiddled with his fingers and seemed to have gotten nervous, I noticed his change of expression.

"Is there something wrong my dear?" Demon asked as she noticed his change as well. Kieran looked up at us and sighed.

"Now what I'm about to tell you will come to shock you entirely" he said. Hearing this I became afraid of what he was going to tell us. Had something happened? I felt a uneasiness in the pit of my stomach but I kept my cool.

"What is it Kieran?" Demon asked, also getting uneasy. Kieran gulped.

"Well, I'd like to say me and Kailani's are mates and well," he took a long pause before continued, "just yesterday we found out that…she's having a child of mine."

I don't know what I felt when he said that. I had the mixed feelings of shock, confusion, and somewhat anger. But I didn't dare show my anger, afraid I what I might do, so I held my cool and tried to think of what to say. Demon seemed shocked as well and wanted to say something but instead said "but…what were you thinking?"

"Mom, we didn't know this would happen," Kieran answered with a bit uneasiness, "these past days we were thinking of what to do. She can't go back into her studies since now she's in her condition, so we decided to just drop out."

That just gave more fume to my burning anger. His whole scholar life was gone! But did I have the right to feel that way? I did not know. I was confused of what to do. Did I really believe that I should actually feel anger towards my own son? I'm beginning to think that I have lost total consciousness of my mind. My bujee boo nudged me, wanting me to answer, but I didn't know what to say. I simply looked up at Kieran and thought of what to say. It's like he knew what I should have to say, for he just looked away from me. I opened my mouth but closed it again. What I said a few minutes later, I did not expect:

"Is this what you really want?" I asked him. He looked back at me.

"Well…I need to be there to help her" Kieran answered.

"She has her owners" Demon soon mentioned. Kieran looked at his paws. He got quiet.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" my bujee boo asked our son. Kieran thought for a moment. Time seemed to freeze as he thought of his decision, I understood that he wasn't sure.

"I, I really don't want her to be alone, but now that I think of it I guess I'll continue my studies, but I find it unfair and unjust" he answered.

I agreed with him, why should he continue studying and have a great opportunity while Kailani doesn't? It was not her fault, but I'm thinking it's both their fault. They should have thought twice before…mating (shudder). The rest of the night was all about this subject and it came to the conclusion that he would discuss the answer with Kailani first. I really wished at the moment that all will turn out well. Kieran got up, said farewell, and left the house again. I sighed. What had he gotten into? This wasn't a simple situation that all will be fine, no it was something serious, but for now I just thought about taking a nap and that is what I did.

…**At the Warehouse**

"Time is getting near" Aurelio said to his gang of followers, "we're gonna discuss who does what." Brock was sitting next to him with his arms crossed. Aurelio's followers were in front of them and sat silently on the floor as he spoke.

"Now you all know, we have to pick a perfect time, and we said tomorrow, right?" his followers nodded.

"Well, I thought about it and it seems I think we should strike tonight instead" Aurelio answered. They looked at him in confusion. Aurelio looked at every single one of their faces and he gave a sigh.

"I might as well tell you in a simple answer. We are attacking tonight, because I like to ruin things for my target. I take action when they're happy, and I like it better when they suffer the pain in grief and agony" Aurelio explained. They remained silent.

"So this is how it is going to work; I am going to arrange you in groups of 3," Aurelio said, "Group One will be made of Aim, Bullet, Alexia, and Alvin." 4 experiments got together as a group.

"Group Two will be Altessa, Breyon, and Cady" 3 more experiments got together.

"The last group will be Butch, Brock, and me" Aurelio said and at once Butch, a large wolf-like experiment with grey fur, went over to him. "Group one will be responsible for guarding the warehouse. Make sure no one but Leroy goes in, anyone else WILL get shot." The first group nodded in understanding. "Group Two will be waiting outside the home in case anyone comes and tries to stop us. Once I and the others have the hostages then you will follow us back. Is that all understood?"

"Yes, crystal clear, sir" his gang answered.

"Very well. That's how it will work, we'll leave at sunset" Aurelio then dismissed them and sat on a crate. Butch left with the rest of the gang while Brock stayed behind.

"You sure this will work?" he asked.

"Do you dare question me?" the golden tiger growled.

"No sir just wondering" Brock answered with a gulp. Aurelio just told him he was positively sure that his plan was flawless and nothing could go wrong.

"We are positive you won't fail us" Vanity's voice soon filled the room. Immediately, Aurelio sat up straight to face the sisters again.

At once all three sisters arrived and one particular thing that caught his eye was that the third sister, Spite, was eating a bag of potato chips. He didn't comment on that, afraid of what might happen. Vanity had her arms crossed while Malice was just staring at him with her pupils turned to slim slits, you could barely notice their existence. Aurelio gulped and the sisters turned their attention to him.

"Well, don't you agree? You won't fail us, right?" Vanity growled. Aurelio gave a gulp.

"Y-yes I mean no, I mean, I won't fail you" he stammered with his paws getting sweaty from nervousness. Vanity stared at him, her gaze not turning. Her gaze made him feel like he was melting and he was paralyzed with fear though he tried not to show it.

"Why are you sweating if you know you will not fail us?" Malice soon spoke. Aurelio turned to her and was glad Vanity had now shifted her gaze to her sister.

"I-I'm not nervous…just…anxious" he said but they did not fall for it. They knew lies, they knew the emotions that hid in the inner hearts of the living, and nothing could be hidden from them.

"Foolish you truly are. Lying to us in a pathetic way" Vanity growled. Aurelio lowered his head in shame. "But we know you won't fail us, so you can be certain we'll cause you no harm" with that they disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Aurelio gave a sigh of relief and was glad they were gone. He knew they trusted him a lot and he had to accomplish this task or face being tortured in his after-life. He turned to Brock, who was just staring at him with his beady eyes, and then turned and left the room.

…**Back at the Beach/ Leroy's POV**

When I woke up it was only 5 in the afternoon and I leave at 7. I saw Demon sleeping next to me on the couch. I don't remember how we ended up sleeping, but that's what happened. My ears perked up as I heard a door open. I recognized who's pair of sneaky feet were making their way in the hallway, Devin.

"Hi, Devin," I said. I heard a quiet gasp from him.

"Oh, hi dad. You're home," he answered, "I didn't see you there."

"Going somewhere?"

"No, just heading for the kitchen"

"Why so quietly?"

"I thought mom was sleeping in the couch and I didn't want to wake her up" he explained. By his tone of voice, I knew he was telling the truth, so I let him slide by. I gave a yawn and decided to nap for a little bit more until I awoke again due to the sudden sound of breaking dishes.

"My bad!" Devin said and that was when Demon woke up.

"Devin! What did you do?" she said as she opened her eyes.

"Sorry, I'll clean it up" he answered back and she got up. I did as well and we both saw that he had just dropped a simple dish of leftover spaghetti. He cleaned up the mess, just like he said, though I found it weird. Devin never did anything good, just caused trouble, I knew him so well by now.

"Hey, you ok?" Demon soon asked. I guess she also found him a little too nice today. Devin looked at her.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"You really, really sure?"

"Mom, I said I am fine" with that he threw the garbage into the trash can and went back to his room. My bujee boo turned to me and we both shrugged. At least he cleaned the kitchen. Me and Demon gave a smile at each other and she gave a yawn while rubbing her eye.

"Did you have a good nap?" she asked me.

"Great" I answered rubbing my own eye, "though I think I wanna take another nap."

"Well, you work hard, so you can nap again" she said with a purr. I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Demon. You know that right?"

"Yes, my love. I know and I love you" she said licking my cheek in affection. I wrapped my arms around her and we purred.

"I love you so much that I'd give my life for you" I said and she cuddled closer to me.

"Me too"

"Well, isn't that a sight to behold?" Damali appeared behind us, which made us jump a little and she giggled. "Sorry to just come out of nowhere. Hi dad." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Did you just wake up?" I asked her.

"Nah, I woke up a while ago but decided to just sleep again. There was nothing better to do anyway" she answered back.

Those two hours that I had left I used to talk to my family. For some reason I had a strange feeling. I don't know how to explain it but it was a very strange feeling. Well, I felt like something was going to happen. Somewhat of a premonition or a feeling that something was going to happen if I left. I had the feeling that I should stay at home, but maybe I just loved my family so much I wanted to stay longer with them. So we talked and shared a few moments from when the kids were younger and then it came to the time to tell the kids that another member was coming. Me and Demon told them to go into the kitchen to discuss something very important.

"Is this about Kieran?" the kids asked.

"No, but it is serious" I said as we sat down at the table. Demon was already seated and I sat next to her. The kids sat in front of us.

"Shouldn't we wait for-"

"He knows already" Demon answered the question before it was asked. The kids looked at us. Demon and me looked at each other and back at the kids.

"Well, what we want to tell you is that," I took a pause before continuing, "uh, well, your mother announced to me today that…uh…" I lost my words. I seriously lost my words so I had Demon finish the rest.

"What me and your father want to tell you is that soon we'll be having a new member join the family" Demon said. The kids looked at each other. Damali seemed happy, Keahi as well, and Devin just seemed shocked but took it well.

"That's great to hear," they said in unison, "that's really great."

I was glad they took it well. I looked at the clock and it was already seven o' clock, time for me to go. Though when I said goodbye to them I felt a real trouble in mind. I didn't want to go, but I had to. I found myself saying goodbye to them as though I was leaving forever. They didn't notice but I felt as though this was the last time I'd see them. That I found really strange but I guess it was just some emotion so I ignored it.

"Goodbye, hun," I told my bujee boo as I kissed her. She hugged me and told me to be careful and I nodded. I turned to the door and gave a sigh. I turned back to them,

"I love you" I said

"We love you too" my family responded. I smiled and then turned to leave. I took a final glimpse at my home and then vanished into the bushes.

**Normal POV…**

Leroy hopped over the bushes and headed for another night at work. Though he didn't take notice at the dark beings who were lurking in the shadows. Once he was gone from view a loud caw echoed. Aurelio's head popped out from the bushes and he looked around.

"Ok, coast is clear, you know what to do, right?" Aurelio asked his group. They nodded and soon they found themselves quietly heading toward the house.

Meanwhile at home Demon was just washing some dirty dishes while Devin, Keahi, and Damali were playing a game of Monopoly.

"So, I move 3 spaces forward" Devin said as he moved his little figurine 3 spaces. Soon their ears perked up and they turned their attention to the door.

"Dad must've forgotten something" Damali said as she got up to open the door. Devin turned to Keahi and they waited for her. Demon stopped washing the dishes and just kept her gave toward the hallway. Damali ran down the hall and put her paw on the knob then turned it.

"What happened da- you're not-" two giant paws covered her mouth as she opened the door. Demon turned the faucet off and headed for the hall while the hostile experiments jumped through the window. Devin and Keahi gave a growl of defense but soon found themselves getting put into sacks. Demon gave a growl when she saw Brock covering Damali's mouth and stuffing her into a sack.

"Let my daughter go your fiend!!!" Demon growled as her horns curled and her claws extended. She pounced toward Brock but soon found herself being slammed against the ground. Aurelio had a grip on her neck.

"Don't worry lady, you'll be going with ya kids" he said as he threw her into a sack. He turned to the others who were punching the boys in the sack.

"Leave em alone" he growled and they stopped, "let's get back to the warehouse. We'll have our guest arrive soon." With that he took a paper out of his pocket and placed it on the coffee table. They jumped through the window and left the house.

…**Later**

Leroy had gotten out of work early due to some broken pipes at the bar. He headed back home with a strange feeling in his heart that he started to run. Once he passed through the bushes his strange feeling grew stronger and stronger as though something was wrong. His feet made it to the sandy beach and he went toward his home. What he saw shocked his totally to the bone. The windows were broken and he knew that wasn't normal. He quickly ran inside through the broken door and saw that the whole house was a horrible mess. The couches were on their sides, the curtains were ripped, the TV was sparking on the floor, and everything else was just turned over.

"Demon! Damali! Keahi! Devin?!" He called out but no one answered and soon he saw a paper on the coffee table and he quickly grabbed it. He scanned the note and what he read made him filled with dread:

'_**We got your family. If you ever want to see 'em again then ya better do as this note tells ya. If ya fail to comply with these policies then you might as well forget about ya precious family!'**_

There was more to the letter but with those words that he read he felt his heart break into many pieces. His family was kidnapped and were in danger and in need of him! He felt as though he had failed them, but no, not yet. He hadn't failed them, they were still alive, and if he wanted them back, he had to do as whoever-the-kidnapper-was told him. And so he began to read what these _policies _were and was getting ready to save his family that he cared about so much.

**Oh no! Demon and kids were kidnapped! Will Leroy be able to save them? Or will he have to face never seeing them again? Stay Tuned!**


	23. Revenge

****

Leroy and Demon II: Life After

By: Stitchfreak626

Chapter 23

Revenge

Well, school is almost near and I'm trying to get as much chapters in as possible before things go crazy. Hope ya enjoy! Read and review please:

Leroy's POV

I was completely desperate to get my family back. After reading that letter I knew I had to do as the owner told me. I didn't want any harm done to my family. I'm nothing without them, and I couldn't bear to live if they were gone from my life. I was just walking down the empty street, it was late at night and I really don't know what time it was, but the moon was still out. Dark clouds just strolled by and blocked the moon's light and my eyes were glowing their usual yellow.

I felt as though time had stopped and my feet just stopped in their tracks. My eyes scanned the streets and a heavy sigh escaped my mouth. My mind was concentrated on how sad I was and I started to think of what might happen if I do arrive. Whoever this person was, wanted to see me bad, but who was this person? Why did he want me so much that he took my family as hostage?

"Dad?" that voice broke me out of my miserable thoughts and I looked up to see Kieran staring at me with Kailani right next to him. "What happened?"

I stared at him for a very long while, my face felt completely numb. Kieran just stared at me with absolute silence and just waited for me to answer. This continued for more than a minute until he finally spoke again.

"Why aren't you at home? Did something-" he paused as he saw the note clutched in my paws. He looked at it and then back at me. His face was filled with worriment and I knew he wanted me to explain, but I had no time. I had to get to the location I was expected at. I just walked by them without saying a word.

"Dad? Dad what's going on?" my oldest son asked. I said nothing and continued walking up the street in total quietness.

Normal POV…

Kieran turned to Kailani who looked at him questioningly. He told her to go back home, and with that he went after Leroy.

"Dad what is going on?" he asked and took a final glimpse at Kailani who was quickly heading back home. He turned back to him and was going to grab the note until Leroy just moved his arm.

"Your mother and siblings were taken hostage" Leroy said with a sad tone. Kieran's eyes widened.

"B-but why? Wh-who?" he stammered, not believing the situation. Leroy looked at him.

"I don't know Kieran. But I have to go alone," he said and continued walking.

"Dad, b-"

"I said I have to go alone!" Leroy growled making him flinch but drooped his ears and put his paw on his shoulder, "I can't risk another."

With that he turned and started running away. Kieran stood there remembering the words he just said, but he didn't just want to stand there and do nothing! He had to help his father and his family. The red male sighed and knew what he had to do.

…

Leroy made his way through the dark forest. No moonlight was available due to the dark clouds that blocked it, thus bringing complete darkness under the trees' canopies. Leroy's eyes could see through the vast darkness and continued walking. He was unaware of the eyes that were watching him among the trees' branches.

one of the watchers said and the words spread on until it reached the warehouse. 

"He's here" a purple female told Aurelio.

"Perfect. If anyone is with him, shoot them-"

"Aurelio, there's only 4 here! One of them is missing" Brad soon growled. Demon and the kids' mouths were tired up with bandanas, and they were tied to some large rusty pipes.

"Of course there's one missing!" Aurelio snarled.

"Yeah, when Leroy comes there will only be 5! The oldest kid is missing!" Brad snapped. Aurelio sighed at how naïve he was.

"That is the point," the golden tiger growled, "do you think Leroy will come alone? Of course not. He'll bring his son."

"What if he doesn't-"

"I'm sure that won't happen. Now shut up. You'll soon have your kill" Aurelio growled Brad crossed his arms and muttered a few nasty words. He soon gave a contempt smirk as his mind developed some gory and gruesome ways of getting rid of Leroy and his precious family. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hi, baby," Deion growled at Damali as he put his claw under her chin. She mumbled a few curses but that only made him chuckle. "I really hate seeing you like this, really. I'd prefer if was the one torturing you." She gave a growl with her antennas trying to wiggle free but she failed and Deion only gave a contempt snort and left her there. She drooped her ears.

"Dad, where are you?"

…

Leroy stood before the warehouse and looked upon its dark surface. He looked around and saw no one so he knocked the door. Nothing happened so he gently pushed the door until it slammed open by itself. He cringed at the sudden action but held his cool and continued forward.

"Hello? I'm here…just like you told me to. Now where's my family?!" Leroy growled as he kept on walking through the dark, cold hallway. His fear, worriment, and anger constantly poked at him and he wanted to run away but he knew that was not an option. More and more his fear began to grow. Will he be able to rescue his family? Will he and they be able to get out of this situation alive? His fear began to show as his palms sweated a bit but he tried so hard to keep calm. He kept going on and on until he heard snickering.

Leroy turned around and saw no one but the snickering and chuckles were heard all around him.

"His fear is strong; I can smell it," a raspy voice said. It was followed by two chuckles.

"He's desperate and pathetic" said another voice.

"It'll only be soon until he and his precious family are ours" another voice said. There were three tones of laughing and Leroy desperately looked around to find the sources of the voices. He felt the world spinning around him as the laughing continued. His red paws covered his ears in an attempt to block the sound of the laughter. He could still hear them and he opened his eyes and from the corner of his eye he saw three dark figures behind him. Quickly, he turned his head to face these three figures and he gasped to see that they were the females he saw many times ago!

"Y-You!" he managed to say. The sisters had smirks on their faces and their cat-like eyes were glaring at him. Just by their stare Leroy felt as if a knife were being stabbed through him. The sisters gave low chuckles and disappeared right in front of his eyes.

"Well, well, well if it isn't LEROY" that voice belonged to Brad and once he finished his sentence the lights went on. The sudden change of light blinded Leroy and he rubbed his eyes.  
"B-Brad? But I thought I-"

"YOU kill me? Ha!" Brad laughed as he jumped in front of Leroy, "you couldn't kill someone even if they let you. Face it Leroy you're pathetic." Leroy stopped rubbing his eyes and gave a snarl.

"Where's my family?" he growled. Brad put his paw under his chin while making a pondering look. This only made Leroy impatient and he was ready to claw his face.

"Family? Your family? Hmm…oh right," he said as he saw Leroy's anger growing. He gave a chuckle while snapping his fingers. Once he did that, Aurelio's minions came strolling in with Demon and the three kids.

"Leroy!" Demon yelled when she saw him.

"Dad!" the kids cried out. They were all tied up in rope and were held by the minions. Devin was squirming but that only made one of them kick him on the leg. Leroy growled and turned to Brad who was now walking around him.

"Let them go," Leroy growled, "take me instead!" Brad tisked and shook his head side to side.

"Oh no you don't-"

"Brad, we got another!" Aurelio came inside with Brock behind him and Kieran tied up in rope. He had a black eye and some cuts on his arms and chest. His ears were drooping and his ears perked up when he saw his family.

"Kieran!" Leroy gasped as did his family. Kieran was pushed toward where Demon and the kids were. Brad gave a chuckle.

"Now isn't this great? A family reunion. Too bad that it's your last" Brad said. Leroy growled and lunged at him but Brad jumped out of the way and Deion tackled Leroy to the ground. Gordon and Spike came afterwards while Bloodfang was standing on the side with his lips drawn back in a snarl. Deion kneed Leroy in the gut and he gave a gasp for air.

"Ha, ha face it old man! You're hopeless!" Deion laughed as he left Leroy on the ground. Brad approached Leroy who was now trying to get up. Brad kicked him in the rib and he rolled over to his side with another gasp.

"What do you want?! Why are you doing this?" Leroy growled as he tried to get up again.

"Why am I doing this? WHY AM I DOING THIS?!" Brad roared, "don't you remember that little incident?! I can't let you get away with that!" Leroy got up on his feet and growled. Brad hissed and bared his teeth.

"And I WON'T let you get away with it!" Brad growled as he sprang toward him with his claws extended. Leroy saw it coming and jumped out of the way. Brad growled and turned to kick him under the chin.

"Brad, let my family go! They have nothing to do with this!" Leroy begged. Brad only answered that with a laugh and kicked him in the stomach. Aurelio and the others were watching closely as the two males fought in the center of the room. Brock leaned toward Aurelio,

"So what are we supposed to do? Just watch?" he asked his leader. Aurelio turned to him.

"We cannot interfere with this but I assure you that if all goes downhill then we won't do anything. It will be his own failure" he responded and both looked back. Demon watched in total horror as her one true love was fighting this fiend, who wanted to kill him and the family for a reason unknown to them. Leroy coughed up blood as he was slammed against the wall after being kicked in the stomach once more. Brad lunged at him again and pushed him against the wall with his claws around his neck.

"You tried to kill me once, but now it's me who's gonna kill you! Only, you won't live" Brad growled as he took out a switchblade from his back pocket, "don't worry. You won't die alone. You're family is going to where you're going as well." With that he gave a chuckle and raised the switchblade. It's blade gleamed as he got ready to finish him once and for all.

Cliffhanger! I am so evil!! -laughs evilly- Stay tuned for the next chapter! Review please.


	24. Epic Battle

****

Leroy and Demon II: Life After

By: Stitchfreak626

Chapter 24

Epic Battle

Read and review:

"LEROY!!!" Demon yelled at the top of her lungs. Her antennas wriggled free from the harsh hold of the tight rope and her horns stabbed into the flesh of the minion holding her. Brad turned at the sound of the minion's painful cry and saw that he let go of her.

"Someone-" Demon's horns cut through the rope and she lunged toward Brad but Gordon pushed her to the side. She was tackled by Bloodfang and another one of Aurelio's minions; she let out a pained gasp. Leroy saw this and took this moment to push Brad off of him. Brad dropped the blade and it slid across the floor, away from Brad's reach. Leroy growled and grabbed Brad by the collar of his shirt.

"(nervous chuckle) eh he…no hard feelings, right?" Brad said with a fake innocent smile. Leroy snarled and threw him across the room. Demon tried to break free from the minions' grasps but with no avail. Painfully, Brad hit the wall and tried to get up but he looked up at the lackeys who were standing in the same place.

"Don't just stand there!!! Grab him!!!" Brad snarled.

Aurelio said nothing and held his head high and his minions did nothing unless they were ordered to. Brad growled then turned to Leroy who was approaching him. The silver male gulped and looked around and saw a rusty pipe on the ground but he did not grab it. He waited for the perfect time. Leroy's eyes were concentrated on Brad and his mind was focused on killing him in the most gruesome way as possible; he wasn't going to let him get away, alive. Demon gave out a cry as Bloodfang grabbed her by the wrist tightly. Gordon was holding onto her horns. She squirmed and then opened her mouth and bit Bloodfang's nose and he let her go with a yelp. Demon kicked Gordon in the face and got into a battle stance as the other followers lunged at her. Leroy turned around and sprang at one of them who tried to grab her. He dug his teeth into the male's throat and he let out a loud cry.

"Get them both!" Aurelio growled at once.

The remaining lackeys let go of the kids and went over to grab the two parents. Brad grabbed the rusty pipe and got ready to do his part. Damali's horns broke through the rope and she managed to get free. She went over to her brothers and cut them free.

"The brats are free!" Brad growled as he went over to grab Devin. Deion jumped off the crates and landed in front of Damali, a sinister smile was formed on his face.

"Time to end this" he growled and tackled her to the ground. She let out a scream and Keahi jumped on only to get pushed toward the wall. Kieran tried to break free and squirmed around the ground. Quickly, Spike rolled over to him as soon as he saw him.

"Spike, get that kid below" Brad growled as he hit Devin in the head with the pipe.

Devin gave a yelp but continued fighting. Spike grabbed Kieran and dragged him away from the battle. Two of Aurelio's minions were trying to grab Leroy but he wasn't going to let them get a hold of him. Leroy lunged at both of them but grabbed one and threw him at the other. Demon growled and kicked her attacker in the face then blew a fire blast at the other ones who were coming at her. The attackers dodged it and her attack missed; the flames struck a nearby crate. Immediately, the crate started to burn and the wood of it only fed the flames.

As all this chaos was happening, the fate sisters were watching from the darkness that hid them from their view. Their eyes glowed a sinister yellow as they watched with pure interest.

"You just won't give up!" Deion growled as Keahi jumped at him. Deion grabbed him by the arm and pulled it back. Keahi gave a pained scream as the intense pain overtook him; Deion gave a laugh as he witnessed this.

"Let my brother go!" Damali growled as she jumped behind him and pulled him back by the ear.

Deion let go of Keahi and the red male fell on the ground with his teeth grinding from the pain of his arm. Deion snarled and his claws tried to get a hold of Damali. She kept a grip on him and her claws slipped and they knocked off the chip under his ear. Deion gave a growl but then stopped and then fell back with Damali under him.

"GET OFF ME!!" Damali growled and Deion looked around then looked at her.

"Damali? What's going on? Where are we?" he said as he saw the battle that was happening around him. Damali growled then saw how confused he look then she looked down and saw the chip on the ground.

"You were under control!" Damali gasped as she got up; Deion got up as well.

"What's going on?" he asked once more.

"No time to explain!" she said but then Brock tackled her to the ground. She gave a scream. Deion gave a snarl.

"LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!!!" Deion yelled while grabbing Brock's neck and throwing him toward the wall. Deion turned to Damali and grabbed her paw,

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but we got more to handle" Damali said as she saw the others turning their attention to them. Deion got in front of Damali protectively and growled as they approached them.

"You little traitor" one of them hissed and Deion growled and jumped up at them. What happened next made Damali cover her eyes with her paws.

There was screams and the sounds of bones cracking. She didn't want to even take a small look of what was going on. After a few seconds Deion threw the injured bodies toward the wall then turned to Damali who peeked out. She put her paws down when she saw that it was over,

"Thanks" was all she said then turned to her parents, "we got to help them." Deion turned and nodded. Both went over to where Demon and Leroy were and started to help them fend off the remaining minions. Brad hit Devin with the pipe then threw him to the side. He saw that Leroy and the others were distracted. A smirk crossed Brad's face and he turned toward the burning crates then an idea struck his head.

he said as he saw a leaking pipe that was dripping a possible flammable liquid. 

Brad decided that if he couldn't kill Leroy with his claws then it was fine, but he still wanted to kill someone with his bare claws. He soon remembered Kieran that was still tied up, so he decided to make him the victim of his tearing claws. Hastily, he turned and went down to where he had sent Spike to take Kieran to.

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Spike was thrown against the wall and before he got up, his attacker grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a room. The person locked the door and then turned to Kieran who was struggling to get free from the rope.

"Thanks," he said as he continued wiggling.

"Not a problem. I'm Britney," she said as she went over to him, "one thing Brad is good at is making knots." She used her claws to try and rip the rope but grabbed Spike's dropped switchblade and started to cut it instead.

"Why are you helping me?" Kieran asked as the pregnant female continued to cut the rope.

"I'm helping ya because you guys don't deserve to die" was all she said. Kieran said nothing more and when he looked up he gave a gasped.

"Look out-" Britney gave a gasp as she felt cold claws grabbing her around the neck.

"You little tramp!!" Brad growled; he started to strangle her right there. "I should've killed you when I had the chance!!"

"No! Leave her alone!" Kieran snarled; he tried to break through the rope.

Britney grabbed her brother's paws as she tried to remove them but he had a tight grip on her neck and wasn't going to let go until her last breath was released. She started gasping for air but nothing went into her lungs. Kieran growled and with one more attempt to break free, the rope broke. He lunged at Brad and the silver male let his sister go. Britney fell on the ground once he let go; Kieran punched Brad in the face then kicked him in the gut. Brad gave a growl and then grabbed Kieran by the arm and threw him across the room.

Brad started to approach him while he was trying to get up but then Britney jumped on him and started biting his neck. Brad gave a snarl and slammed himself on the ground making Britney scream in pain.

"Kid get out of here!" Britney yelled as she rolled over to get up.

"But-"

"I can handle this guy myself!!!" she yelled and with that Kieran ran up the stairs. Brad grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, but Britney kicked him in a sensitive area making him let go of her and give a yowl.

"You…little…bitch!" he gasped as he had his paws on the _area_. Britney gave a laugh but then punched him in the face and kicked him when he was on the ground. Once Brad recovered from that moment he got up with a snarl. His eyes glowed a bright red and using his ability of telekinesis he threw her toward the boiler and she gave a yell when she hit the hard surface of it. He stood where he was and gave a chuckle then he took an item from his belt buckle. It was egg-shaped and a dark color with a ring-like thing at the top, a grenade.

"Well, sis, it was nice knowing ya" he said as he took the ring off and threw the actual grenade at where she was.

He began running up the stairs while she gave a gasp when she saw what it was. Britney began to run away from it but after a few seconds it exploded and sent her flying toward the wall. The explosion caused the boiler to heat up and in any second it would explode as well. Britney shook the pain off and started running up the stairs as fast as she could in desperation to escape. Brad locked the door at the top and started running for the exit. Everyone else was still fighting and Aurelio turned and saw him.

"BRAD!" he snarled and let go of Devin and started chasing after the silver male. Brad ignored him but then bumped into one of his minions who blocked the exit. Aurelio growled.

"Where are you going?! You're supposed-" he heard an exploding sound, "what was that?" Then the warehouse started shaking and the pipes started to make strange noises.

Leroy threw the last minion on top of the other then felt the ground shaking. Kieran looked around while Aurelio turned to Brad and growled.

"You little!!!" he snarled but then just pushed him aside, "come on guys!!! Time to get out of here!" The minions, who were still alive, quickly got up and followed their leader out the door. Brad tried to follow them but Aurelio grabbed him around the throat and threw him.

"This is your own situation, Brad! Handle it yourself!" the golden tiger growled as he went out the door. Brad got up and tried to open it but it was locked from the outside. Leroy turned and helped Demon up.

Deion held Damali while Devin helped Keahi on his feet. Suddenly, the dripping liquid dropped onto the burning flames and started to eat up more crates. The warehouse stopped shaking but now the pipes were continuing to make those strange noises and soon chunks of the ceiling began to fall.

"Look out!" Deion yelled and pushed Devin and Keahi away from a falling piece. Devin and Keahi were bewildered at first but now was not the time to ask questions.

"We have to get out of here!" Leroy growled but then jumped as he felt the floor under him fall. He moved away and the piece of floor that was once there now broke and fell to the basement below. The pipes soon broke off and more of the flammable liquid spilled below and the flames only grew larger and deadlier. They started to spread around the room.

Brad was making a run for it and climbed over some crates and jumped through the window. The crates fell over and more of the ceiling was crumbling down.

"Come on! We got to get out of here!" Leroy yelled.

"There's no other exit" Deion said, "we have to go either from the window or the locked door."

"There's got to be another exit" Devin said. Deion thought for a moment and then turned around.  
"There is one! Just behind the crates-" he stopped when he saw the flames were blocking their exit.

"Leroy, see if you can open the door" Demon said and Leroy went over to the door and started pulling it. Kieran and Devin went over to help him and started pulling it. Deion looked around then saw that a crack on the ceiling was forming on where they were.

"Guys look out!" Deion yelled. The guys looked up and jumped out the way. The ceiling fell in front of them and blocked the door.

"Shit!" Leroy yelled with frustration but then noticed a piece of the door was a bit open after getting him by the debris. Leroy jumped on top of the rocks and started opening it. He managed to get a little bit open, just enough for them to fit.

"Demon! Damali! You get out first" he said and the two females jumped out. "Devin help Keahi get out!"

Devin did as he was told and helped his younger brother get through the hole and soon he was out with his mother, brother and sister.

"Deion, Kieran you next" Leroy told the two males.

"Leroy I'm sorry-"

"you'll explain later just get out" Leroy said and Deion squeezed through the hole. Kieran was almost getting out until he remembered Britney.

"Hey, a female was helping me downstairs. I think she's still down there!" Kieran told his father once he remembered.

"I'll get her, you get out" Leroy told him while nudging him.

"You're not staying here alone!" Kieran said as he went over to the door that led downstairs. Leroy followed him and the flames burned with harder intensity, and the ceiling started to fall in larger pieces now.

Kieran noticed that the door was ripped open and smoke was blowing out from it, but he continued down in search for Britney. He coughed and covered his nose as he headed downstairs; Leroy covered his own nose and followed him down. Outside, Demon was wondering what was taking Leroy and Kieran so long to get out. Devin jumped through the hole and went back inside to look for them.

"Dad! Kieran!" he yelled and saw his father head down. He followed after them and avoided another piece of the ceiling fall.

"Dad!"

"Devin get back to your mother!" Leroy called out from below.

"Not until you come out with me" Devin said heading down the stairs. Kieran looked around through the smoke below and flames burning.

"Britney!" he called out as he coughed from the horrible stench of the smoke. No response came out.

"Maybe she got out when we weren't looking" Leroy coughed. Kieran didn't know what to do, but they had to get out soon.

"I hope so. Let's get out of here" Kieran coughed and started going to the stairs. Devin went up as soon as he saw both of them going up.

"Come on" Devin called out.

Leroy and Kieran were out the door and then they quickly headed for the door but they were shocked to see that the flames had spread further and now blocked their only escape. They looked up and saw the ceiling beginning to fall completely. Leroy looked toward the burning flames and saw the shapes of the three evil sisters. They looked at them and cackled evilly. Before Leroy knew the floor broke from under them and they fell below and soon the ceiling collapsed on top of him and his two sons. From outside Demon gave a shocked scream when she saw the warehouse collapse.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bleh, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed lousy to you but if it didn't then I'm glad nonetheless XP Will Leroy and his sons be found alive or dead? Review or flame please.


	25. The Angel

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 25**

_**The Angel**_

**Well, school's back for me so that's really going to take a lot of my time, but fear not! School won't be an obstacle. Read and review:**

**Leroy's POV… **

**Darkness…**

I _woke_ up only to see nothing but pitch black. Darkness everywhere…darkness all around me. Where was I? Was I dead? No, I couldn't be. It wasn't my time yet! Yes, I wasn't dead, this was all a nightmare, a complete nightmare! And I will be waking up…NOW!

…**now!**

…**..now!!**

……**.._NOW?!_**

Why am I not waking up? I have to stay calm…wherever I was…I could get out of. I'm sure I must be dreaming. Yes, a mere dream, but why am I not waking up?

……

It's so quiet here. I can only hear myself and all that there is, is darkness. Pitch black, no light, just black and nothing more. Not even my keen vision could penetrate through the murky darkness of my location. Could I really be dead? Demon…Damali…Kieran…Devin…and Keahi. My family, I will leave behind. I'll never be able to see them graduate, see my grandchildren, and…worst of all…my Demon and our expected baby. No, not now, my life cannot end now. There is so much I have yet to see. My family needs me. They need me. I need them! I _have _to get out of here! I _have _to return to them!!

**-Quiet-**

I'm all alone; no one's here but me. I alone stand in the utter silence in the darkness that overwhelms me entirely. I'm nothing without my precious family. I want to go home. Home, yes, home. The place where I love to be with my family, my sanctuary. Shall I ever return? I don't even know what time it is- wait…what was that?

**-blue light shines in the distance-**

'_What is that? Is someone there?'_

-**light shines brighter and gets closer-**

'_Please, someone answer me! Where am I?!'_

"_**Leroy…"**_

'_Yes, that's my name! But who is that?'_

"_**Leroy…"**_

'_Yes, I am Leroy! Please, I beg of you, please return me home!' _

"_**Leroy…"**_

By now I am frustrated mixed with a feeling of dread and sadness. This was an unfamiliar voice. Could this be an angel? Then this confirms I am truly dead and gone from existence. I'll never return home. I never got to say goodbye to them. Even though they can't hear me I will still say '_farewell my family. I love you and take care.'_ I see a figure approaching me, the light is glowing a shade of cerulean blue now and I hear the sound of wind, no, the sound of flapping wings! I can see it now, an angelic figure approaching me with beating wings. The angel lands in front of me, but all I see is a silhouette, but nothing more. The angel is taller than I am and has a feminine figure, so this angel must be female.

"_**Leroy?" **_the angel asked in the most fragile and tender voice I've ever heard, well, second to my Demon's.

'_Yes I am Leroy' _I respond. My body is filled with dread and angst by now knowing that I am indeed dead. I lower my head while my ears droop down to my shoulders and I resist showing any sadness, even though I felt a tear slip from my eye.

"_**Fear not, you are not dead," **_says the angel which catches my interest,**_ "but you are in a deep sleep or as how they put it, a coma."_**

I am in a coma? So, I am not dead? Well, somewhat dead, NO, I was alive, well half-alive. But…what is an angel doing here? Many questions ran through my head, but the angel seemed to read my mind because she immediately started answering some of my unsaid questions

"_**Your mate, Demon, went for help and many of your friends came to look for you under the debris. They were lucky enough to find you in one piece, but you were badly injured, despite the fact you are indestructible you managed to get horrible injuries. Your sons, too, are in coma and have not awaken. They too were injured horribly" **_the angel answered with a calm voice. I was about to say something but she continued, **_"your family has been waiting for you to wake up for almost a year. Kailani already had Kieran's pups, two of them." _**

I was a grandfather now? In deep sleep for almost a year? I had to get up. I'm missing so much of my life. I had to get up!

'_Why are you here?" _I asked but uncertain of my tone, it almost sounded as if I was angry instead of sad, _'Who are you?' _Whoever that was, was quiet for a minute or two and it's wings spread and light overtook the imaginary world I was in. I covered my eyes from the sudden change of light and rubbed my eyes; once I cleared my sight I was surprised to see who exactly this angel was. It was not a human-like person who stood before me but a light blue bear-like experiment. Its body was like a woman's and it had long antennas stretching down to her waist. She wore a white robe, had large wings, and a circular thing on her head, I'm guessing a halo.

"_**I am 725, I go by the name Maisha" **_the bear said. 725? THE REVIVING EXPERIMENT!!! The one experiment who Doctor Chansey wanted to complete, but why was she here? The angel once again read my thoughts for she continued speaking.

"_**You ask too many questions; I'm here because it's time for you to wake up" **_Maisha said as she extended her arm to me, **_"I know this is a little late, but I was only made a month ago."_**

'_As long as I'm going back, it's fine by me' _I said sincerely. She gave a giggle and I grabbed her paw. Immediately, this imaginary world started fading and I could hear voices everywhere. The voices echoed around the world and I turned to look to the reviving experiment.

"_**Farewell, Leroy, we will one day meet again," **_she said and let go of my paw. The last thing I saw was Maisha waving farewell then all went blurry.

**Regular POV…**

The sound of low humming was heard caused by the machines that were keeping track of the hearts of those in the room. Demon was sitting on a chair next to Leroy, petting his arm and wishing for him to awaken. She'd been wishing for his awakening for almost a year and she missed the sound of his voice and his warm touch. All three males were covered in bandages almost from head to toe. The red female couldn't help but cry and sometimes she thought he was already gone, but according to the machines he was just at the brink of life.

"Leroy," Demon said, "oh, Leroy, please wake up." A tear rolled down her eye, this past year she missed her family entirely. Sure, she had Damali but she wanted her complete family. Damali sat on a chair next to the door. What happened between Deion and her was still going, she forgave him for what he did because he had explained everything to her, and he himself insisted on ending the relationship but she couldn't let him go. Damali twiddled with her fingers as she waited and often got up and paced around the room but she was just starting to lose hope, no, she lost her hope many months ago. She missed her dad and her brothers very badly.

"Please wake up," Demon begged and kissed her mate's paw and began to sob.

"Mom," Damali said turning her attention, "he's not going to-"

"D-Demon?" came a croaky voice and Demon gave a little gasp and looked for the source of the voice.  
"Did you say something?"

"No" Damali said while staring out the window. Demon turned then felt Leroy's paw grasping onto hers.

"Demon, is, is that you?" Demon looked down and saw her bujee boo opening his eyes.

"Leroy!" Demon gasped as she saw him stirring, "I'm here. I'm here."

Leroy opened his charcoal black eyes and looked around once his eyes cleared. Damali went over to her father with a teary face, not believing what was happening.

"Dad, you're ok" she said as a tear slipped from her eye. Leroy smiled.

"Of course I am. Did you think I'd leave you?" he said quietly. Damali smiled and Demon wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him into a hug. She started crying and sobering, but those were tears of happiness she was crying. Damali cried and let out tears of joy. Both were happy he was back into their lives. Demon kept on crying on her love's shoulder; she couldn't let go of him and didn't want to.

"H-how's our baby?" Leroy asked into her ear. Demon sniffled then looked at him with her ears drooping.

"I…it didn't make it" she answered and he sighed in disappointment.

"Where's Keahi?"

"Down on the first floor grabbing a snack" Demon responded.

Leroy turned to Damali.

"Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" Leroy teased and Damali gave him a tight hug.

"I missed you daddy, I really did" she said through tears, hugging him tightly for she had not been able for many months.

"There, there Damali. I'm here now and that's all that matters" he said to his daughter.

Demon smiled then turned to her two sons who have not risen from their deep sleep. She sighed, now she had to worry about them both. One a trouble-maker and the other an older brother who was now a father. Leroy turned to his two sons but he knew they would awake, the angel told him. He decided to keep that experience to himself, he did not want them to think he was crazy. There was silence for many hours and Leroy was starting to worry if the angel had lied to him. He had received some water to drink. He throat was a dry as a desert and his stomach was an empty hole so he got something little to eat first. While he was drinking his water he heard the unmistakable voice of Devin,

"Can I have a cookie?"

Everyone turned their gaze toward the teenage red trouble maker who was opening his eyes. Demon gave a joyful smile and went over to her son and grasped his paw.

"You can have one later"

"Even in the hospital you won't give me one now" he groaned in his kiddish voice. Demon smiled, this was her son and she knew he was back. She hugged him, Damali was next and now all that needed to awake was Kieran.

"Hey, son," Leroy said and Devin turned to him.

"Man, dad, you looked more messed up than Damali in the morning" Devin teased.

"Ha, ha, funny" Damali grunted and he gave a grin.

"Well, you should look at yourself" Leroy answered teasingly and Devin groaned.

"I don't wanna. I just get up and all of you start telling me what to do" Devin said and they chuckled.

"Now what are you complaining about?" a familiar voice came and they shifted toward Kieran who was now facing them.

"Kieran!" they all said happily.

"The one and only" he responded as he tried to get up but remained on the bed. They started hearing a pair of footsteps coming toward the door and Keahi walked in holding a bag and two little cries were heard behind him and Kailani walked in with two baby versions of Kieran himself except one was pink like her mother. Kailani gave a surprised gasped when she saw her love awake,

"Kieran!" she cried out and Demon took the baby girl and boy from her as she went over to her bujee boo.

"Oh Kieran! I was starting to loose hope" Kailani cried out through tears. She had her arms wrapped tight around his neck and Kieran hugged her.

"Ou-our kids?" he asked pointing at the two babies. Kailani sniffled and nodded and he smiled. The family, happily reunited, were grateful they were back together and started to talk to one another of what was life without one another.

It was a beautiful moment for the entire family. When they started to loose hope, they came back to them. Now there was no reason to fear, no reason to be sad, no reason to be miserable; it was all a time to be happy and to start all over. Nothing could change that and nothing would. It was time to start all over once again and begin a new life.

**To be continued…**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It's not over yet! But it will be, only one chapter left, it's going to be real sad for me when this ends. This and the first story have been the best two stories readers really liked which I'm glad of. I'd like to thank everyone who read both Leroy and Demon I and II like ElectricCircuslover, stitchangelreuben, Alius111 and many, many more. Thank you very, very much because your comments have really inspired me to type more and such. So once again, thank you -smiles- Until next time!

**P.S. Don't forget to review!**


	26. Happy Endings

**Leroy and Demon II: Life After**

**By: Stitchfreak626**

**Chapter 26**

**Happy Endings**

**Sorry for the really late update but things haven't been going real well for me. Well, it's finally come, the ending to the _Leroy and Demon _stories. -sniffles- Oh well, we knew the time would arrive. Without further ado, the final chapter starts now, enjoy:**

After months of waiting for the awakening of Leroy and the two sons it was all over. Around two weeks after their awakening it was time to go back home. It was a great moment for the family since now all was calm and the troubles were gone. Leroy and the family spent a day on the beach a day after their arrival home and all was happy. So far It was a beautiful, sunny day with a breeze flowing through the air. The atmosphere had a positive feeling like happiness and everything was perfect

"Come here, Keiji, come to daddy" Kieran called out to his son with his arms stretched out. Keiji was a darker version of his father, he had everything of him but he was mostly a momma's boy. Keiji looked at his father but held on to his mother's arm, Kailani gave a giggle.

"I guess he is a momma's boy," Kieran said then saw his daughter Kaiyo crawling up to him. She gave a mewl and raised her little arms up at him and he picked her up. Kaiyo was a pink version of her father with emerald eyes like her mother. Once Kieran awoke from his long _rest, _Kailani already had the names _Keiji _and _Kaiyo _ready for the two little pups. They seemed like perfect names for the two pups so it was ok with Kieran.

Little Kaiyo sucked her thumb and looked up at her daddy with round, curious eyes.

"Hey, there beautiful" Kieran said and he nuzzled his large nose against her tiny purple nose. She backed her head away a little and grabbed her father's round nose with her little paws.

"Well, look at the cute little scene" Damali came out from the house with a basket filled with snacks. Kieran turned to his sister and Kaiyo rested her little head on her father's furry chest. Damali walked up to her older brother and awed when she saw her little niece.

"She is so adorable" the pink female said smiling. Kaiyo stared at her and just turned her head.

"Say, thank you Kaiyo" Kieran told his daughter. Kaiyo just mewled without turning. Damali giggled and put the basket on the table that was outside. Demon came outside with a pitcher of lemonade and soda. Leroy came behind her holding chairs while Devin followed him with chairs as well. Keahi was sitting on the porch and watched since he couldn't do much with a cast on his arm. Kailani got up from the blanket with Keiji and padded over to the table once the chairs were placed. Kailani placed little Keiji on a chair and helped set the picnic table.

"Hey, everyone" Deion came out from the bushes. Damali turned and ran up to her boyfriend.

"Hi, Deion" Leroy said, "glad you came we were just about to have a snack."

Deion had explained the entire situation to Leroy and the family. How Brad had taken control of him and how he was really sorry. Damali had compassion for him and forgave him after his apology, at first he insisted that he shouldn't be with her but after what they went through she wanted to spend more time with him and start all over. Sure, Leroy didn't like the idea much but soon he learned to forgive him and give him another chance. Now all was calm and the tension between father and future son-in-law disappeared.

"Oh, great, I'm starved" Deion said while licking his lips. Damali hugged him and purred then both went to the table as did everyone else. Demon handed everyone a sandwich while Kailani helped serve the drinks. Kieran took a roast chicken out from the basket and then a loaf of bread. Kaiyo sat on the high chair next to her daddy while Keiji sat next to his mother on his own high chair. Both babies sucked on their pacifiers quietly as they watched everyone else eat.

"How's your arm doing Keahi?" Deion asked. Keahi looked up at him.

"It's doing ok, the cast should come off in a month or so" he responded then stuffed his mouth with his sandwich. Everyone started eating and no one said a word for a while.

"So…" said Leroy, "how have you been? Anyone got news?"

Everyone looked at him and thought of what to say. No one really had any news for the day. Soon Keiyo managed to grab a hold of a cup of soda and just shook it in the air while the soda splashed around wetting everyone around.

"Keiyo!!!" Kieran growled as he took the cup away from her. The baby female drooped her ears and whimpered at the sound of her father yelling. Her eyes were round like moons as she was saddened by her daddy's angry tone. Kieran looked at her angrily for a moment then softened and petted her head.

"Don't do it again," he turned to everyone else, "sorry about that."

Damali wiped the table with a paper towel while everyone else wiped themselves with a napkin.

"It's ok, she's just a baby" Demon said and turned to Kaiyo, "and she's never gonna do it again, right?"

Kaiyo let out a mewl and then banged her little paws on the table. Everyone gave a giggle. Damali smiled and felt Deion's paw grab hers. Damali turned to him while he turned to her with a smile. She put her head on his should and he rested his head on hers. Both purred.

"Ew, get a room!" Devin soon bellowed teasingly. Damali and Deion just ignored him and just purred.

"There was a little party going on and no one invited me?" a familiar voice asked.

Demon immediately recognized that voice and turned her attention to the source of the voice. Everyone else turned and saw a male with golden fur and chocolate brown spots.

"Waffles!" Demon got out her chair and ran up to her _brother _who she had not seen for a very long while since the incident with Vittles and the fact that his aunt thought he was going insane, so he had to be at Doctor Chansey's lab for a very long while. Waffles gave a smile and opened his arms and embraced her in a hug and carried her into the air.

"I missed you!" both said and didn't break the hug yet. Leroy smiled as he watched his bujee boo hug her dearest friend, who she considered her brother. Kieran and the other kids stared at Waffles with a look of confusion.

"Don't you remember Waffles?" Leroy asked them. Kieran turned to him and shook his head. Damali shook her head as did Devin.

"I remember Waffles" Keahi said, "he was here on our first birthday, remember?"

"Wow, you've grown" Waffles said as he put Demon back on the ground, "and I mean you've grown. 17?" The kids nodded. He walked over to the table and sat on the chair.

"I'm guessing that dark red, very big guy is Kieran?" Waffles guessed and Kieran nodded and he noticed the two kids, "and those two are your little kids?" Kieran and Kailani nodded. Waffles turned to Devin.

"How can I forget that mischievous grin on your face? Devin?" Waffles guessed correctly again and Devin chuckled.

"And that beautiful young lady is Damali" Waffles said and Damali nodded with a smile on her face. Waffles turned to Keahi.

"And could this be the young little pip-squeak who said he could never be big? Nah, I'm guessing you're another guy" Waffles said teasingly. Keahi couldn't help but smile.

"It's me alright" Keahi answered, "waited 17 years just to get this big."

Waffles nodded and then started a conversation with the family and told them how'd he been at Doctor Chansey's and what he did. He told them he lived his normal life, missed his old one with his friends, and just made new ones but they could never replace Leroy and the other guys. He was anxious to go back home, he missed his aunt and little cousins as well. So now that he seemed better the doctor let him return to Hawaii. Demon told him how much he was missed on Hawaii.

"I'm here to stay now" Waffles answered, "I'm all better than before, I never was insane if you asked me…I knew I saw what I saw, but no one believed me. Though I truly wish Vittles were here."

Leroy and Demon perked their ears up. He remembered Vittles! But long ago his memory was erased, how was it possible that he remembered? Vittles was like the older _brother_ of both Demon and Waffles. They were just close friends that they wanted to refer to each other as family. Leroy turned to Demon but she was looking at Waffles, expecting him to break down right then and there but he didn't. Waffles saw the looks that he was given.

"Oh, I'm guessing that you're wonderin' how I remember that, right?" Demon nodded and he continued, "well, you see it's better having memories of people you care about then not remember a single thing about anything. Memories make one happy than sober. So the doctor somehow gave me back my memory. I learned how to control my emotions a bit more so I wouldn't shut down, so here I am."

Demon gave a sigh and smiled. He was right. Why be sober from the departure of a loved one when you can be happy and go back to them in memories? (A/N: That I learned over this very sad month of September, but let's go on with the story) After that situation was cleared up they talked more and more about how they were and what was planned for the future. After 10 minutes past, the gang from Leroy's work came for a visit and check up on their friend. They discussed how things were going around while he was in his state of deep sleep and his learned that Vanessa, Malissa, and Speranza had just stopped going to the bar. They didn't hear anything from them since many months ago. But Leroy really didn't mind, he found those females cryptic and strange.

**Meanwhile…**

Brad was sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth. It had been many months and those dreaded witches had not come to him. He was relieved but he knew they would come. He knew they would come and take him to the pits of hell from which they came from. Oh, he knew they were there, watching him, and loving his fear. It was something they adored. Something they loved to do, it was in their blood and programming. Oh, he knew they would return.

"Brad…" a voice said which made him jump but it was only his mother who opened the door to his room. "You ok?"

"I-I'm fine…" Brad stammered as he looked around, as if expecting to see them.

All his lights were on, for he knew that they came in darkness, they loved the dark, it was their environment and battle ground, oh yeah it was. Charlene walked up to her son and sat next to him with a sandwich on a plate and a glass of orange juice.

"You have to eat something, baby, it's been months. Sure you've eaten now and then but you gotta eat more" she said handing him the plate. He didn't take it, nor did he even listen to her. His silver eyes just stared down at the ground with our fear and paranoid. Charlene nudged him but he still did not move. She placed the plate on the table and the juice as well.

"Brad, please, baby, eat" she begged, "Brad, look at me when I talk to you."

Brad didn't turn to her nor shift his eyes from his staring location. He was too frightened to turn, afraid that they might jump out and grab him. Charlene drooped her ears.

"Brad! Listen to me!" Charlene said and shook him. No response. "Fine, be like your father, neither of you ever listen!"

"…I'm….not….like….my…._father_" he hissed this time looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Don't refer to me as his clone, don't even mention him as being my father. I don't like him, and I despise him, I'm not him, I'm ME!!"

"I'm sorry, but I needed to get your attention" his mother told him and grabbed his paw, "baby, please eat, I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry about me if it gets you this way. Don't even know I exist. Ignore me"

"Baby, you know I can't do that, I love you"

"Then don't love me"

"That impossible, I'm your mother, baby-"

"Stop calling me a baby! I'm not a baby anymore! Get that through your numb skull!"

"Brad, you'll always be my baby. No matter how old you get-"

"Well, grow up mom. I ain't a kid anymore" Brad snapped. Charlene's eyes were teary but she always would love her son, even though he showed no affection her no matter how much she told him she cared for him. But she was his mother and nothing would stop that.

"Just eat please, ba- I mean…Brad" she said and left quietly out his room. Brad just ignored that and continued staring at the ground then turned to the sandwich and he reached for it.

"Enjoy that little sandwich," a familiar voice growled.

Brad's heart immediately started racing, that was the voice of Vanity. He turned and saw her and her sisters standing in front of him. He gulped and his body trembled.

"If you shake any longer your fur will fall off" Spite growled. He tried to be calm but just couldn't.

"STOP TREMBLING!!!!" Vanity snarled, "we're not here to take your life away. Sure you have failed us, BUT we love bargains so thank your own father. He's doing a little job for us to keep us from killing you."

"M-my father?" Brad asked.

"Don't think it was for affection towards you. He did it for the sake of his line, not you" Malice snapped , Brad didn't care, he knew that was coming but he was relieved to know that they weren't interested in his soul. Whatever Silver Eye had bargained with them must have been worth something and I mean something.

"Enjoy your pathetic life, Brad, but we'll be back. We'll be back!" Vanity said with a cackler and with that they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Brad's heart pounded in his chest and it felt like it would burst out from his chest but it soothed as he realized that they would not return for a very long time. With that he got up, grabbed the sandwich and ate as if he had not eaten for many years, at least he hoped. But after this meal he would go back to his normal life, and go on with his mischievous, trouble-loving life. Will he ever learn?

**That Night, At the beach…**

After that wonderful day, it was time to go to bed. Leroy gave a yawn and stretched his arms.

"Well, I'm so tired" he said drowsily. Kieran had left with Kailani and their pups to her house. Keahi was already sleeping on the couch and it was really no need to awake him, he looked so peaceful. Deion was sleeping on the other couch with Damali sleeping on his shoulder. Waffles went back home to the factory and the other guys went to their own houses. It was a great day and it left everyone really tired. Demon rubbed her eye and looked at the three experiments sleeping.

"Should we wake them up?" Demon asked. Leroy turned and shook his head.

"Nah, they look so peaceful like that. Let's just go to bed" he said yawning once more. He grabbed her paw and lead her to their room. They turned off the lights from the living room and hall and went into their room. They closed the door and hopped into bed and laid down. The moon and stars sparkled brightly outside their window as they turned off the lights. Demon cuddled close to her bujee boo and he wrapped her arms around her.

"Leroy," Demon began and he looked into her eyes that shined with the moon's light, "I love you."

"I love you too" he said nuzzling her cheek, "and I always will."

"Me too" she smiled and licked his cheek. "Good night."

"Good night, my lovely angel" he said kissing her cheek and drifting to sleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And there you have it, the final chapter. I wanna thank everyone, once again, who read both stories. Thanks so much! I'd hug you tightly but the screen is blocking my way, lol! Well, I hope you enjoyed this final chapter and don't forget to review! **

**Leroy: Taka for reading!**

**Demon: Until next time!**

_**The End**_

**P.s. If you're curious to know how some of the characters look like, I have links to some pictures of them that I drew. **


End file.
